¿Fue el destino?
by Allelu
Summary: ¿Y si la muerte de Voldemort no fuese el final sino el principio? ¿Qué harías cuando el destino del mundo está en tus manos? "Le necesito, ya no puedo vivir si no es con usted." A veces son necesarios ciertos sacrificios para alcanzar la felicidad. SS
1. Ha comenzado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo me limito a escribir sobre ellos, sólo por puro entretenimiento.

Resumen: La guerra ha acabado, pero no todo son alegrías. La caída de Voldemort a provocado que una persona se vea obligada a cumplir con su destino, arrastrando consigo a alguien muy especial. Es un SS&HG

Capítulo 1

_Ha comenzado_

- ¡Maldito murciélago! Mira que ponernos un trabajo de dos metros de largo sobre la utilidad de las pociones curativas... ¡Grr! - gruñía Ron.

- La verdad es que en esta ocasión te tengo que dar la razón, ¡tan sólo queda un semana para los exámenes de antes de las vacaciones de navidad, y a este hombre no se le ocurre nada mejor que ponernos a hacer una redacción! - respondió Hermione indignada.

- El pelo grasiento sigue tan amargado como siempre, al parecer la muerte de "su querido" Voldy no le ha sentado nada bien - añadió Harry.

Voldemort había sido derrotado el verano pasado y ahora los muchachos estaban cursando el séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, ya que el año anterior no habían asistido, pues estaban buscando los Horrocruxes restantes. Si pensaban que algo iba a cambiar con respecto a Snape se habían equivocado, estaba más hosco y huraño que nunca, aunque por lo menos no todo era tan malo... tras la vuelta al colegio, el trío dorado se había encontrado con multitud de estudiantes alabándolos y aclamanándolos como héroes, exceptuando a los Slytherins que no les había sentado nada bien la muerte de su señor.

- ¡Harry! - le reprendió Hermione - sabes perfectamente que sin la ayuda de Snape no habríamos podido encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes restantes y por tanto, derrotar a Voldemort.

Ron se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre, parece que todavía no se reponía del todo. Sin notar aquello, o no dándole mucha importancia, el morocho replicó:

- Es cierto... ¡pero es que es injusto! - el joven ya estaba harto de las constantes burlas y humillaciones a las que se veía sometido en clase de pociones - además esta vez no sólo se ha ensañado conmigo, sino que te ha insultado a tí también .

- Sí y sin ningún motivo aparente, no es justo que se meta contigo por ser la única que se sabe las respuestas - dijo el pelirrojo mientras observaba la reacción de Hermione ante las palabras de su amigo y las suyas propias.

- Ya... - fue lo único que respondió la castaña con el recuerdo de la clase pasada aún en su mente, había sido tan cruel...

**Flashback**

_- ¿Alguien me podría decir cuáles son las propiedades de la poción que estamos preparando? -_

_Una mano se alzó rápidamente_

_- Por qué no me sorprende, la Señorita Sabelotodo levantando la mano para contestar a una pregunta - se burló - ¿Acaso no puede contener las ganas de abrir esa bocaza que tiene?_

_- Yo... lo siento profesor - contestó Hermione, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos._

_- No tiene que disculparse Srta. Granger, pero haría bien en dejar de pavonearse de su capacidad para aprender cosas de memoria, aunque no las entienda - replicó mordazmente Snape, sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que estaba causando._

_Hermione no volvió a decir nada más en la hora que restaba de clase y se dedicó a trabajar en silencio, sorbíendose los mocos y secándose las pocas lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas._

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿Estás bien 'Mione? No merece la pena que estés mal por ese imbécil - dijo el ojiverde en un intento de mejorar el humor de su amiga.

- Si Harry, no es nada, mejor vayámonos a comer -

- Yo no puedo chicos, lo siento, yo... err... he quedado con alguien - balbuceó Ron ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

- Vale, pues nos vemos luego, adiós Ron - se despidió Hermione con voz neutral, dirigiéndose rápidamente al Gran Comedor.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Eh, espera! - gritó Harry corriendo para alcanzar a la castaña.

- Lo siento -

- Hermione no te preocupes, ya verás como al final se da cuenta de lo mucho que vales y se fijará en ti, lo de ahora es sólo un entretenimiento - la consoló el-niño-que-vivió.

- Gracias Harry, pero ya estoy cansada de esperar, lo mejor será que me olvide de él... -

- ¡Chicos! - saludó una voz desde atrás.

- ¡Hola Ginny! ¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó la joven prefecta al tiempo que se echaba un poco de pudin en el plato y comenzaba a comer.

- Muy bien, gracias - contestó la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a Harry y le daba un suave beso en los labios, para luego sentarse junto a él.

Hermione suspiró ante la muestra de afecto, le agradaba que ellos estuviesen juntos pero también le molestaba ser la única que no tenía a alguien especial con quien compartir y disfrutar de la vida...

**Flashback**

_- ¡Voldemort ha muerto, la pesadilla ha acabado! ¡Viva el trío dorado! - gritaba la multitud abrazando a un muy sofocado Harry._

_- ¡Dejadle respirar! Potter vaya a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar, le llamaremos luego - ordenó la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall._

_- Gracias profesora - contestó Harry a la par que caminaba hacia su dormitorio._

_El resto, en cambio, se dedicó a limpiar los destrozos y a identificar a los muertos en la batalla, entre los que se encontraban: Los hermanos Creevey, Crabbe, Padma Patil, Lavender Brown... la tristeza era notoria, pero también la esperanza y la alegría por vivir de nuevo una vida sin miedos, una vida libre._

_Las horas pasaban y cada vez más gente venía a Hogwarts a honrar a los caídos en la batalla y decirles un último adiós; el castillo se estaba reconstruyendo, pero tardaría mucho en recobrar su antiguo esplendor, mucho... sobretodo porque sería extraño volver al colegio y no escuchar las típicas palabras de bienvenida de Albus Dumbledore: "Papanatas, baratija...", el cuál ahora mismo no era más que un atisbo de lo que fue, descansando en su cuadro en el despacho de la dirección._

_Ese mismo día se descubrió que Snape seguía vivo y que era inocente de la muerte del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, es más, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes había resultado ser una ayuda indispensable para los tres Gryffindors a la hora de matar a Voldemort, y por tanto le fue otorgado la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase (junto con Hermione y Ron, la de Primera Clase le fue otorgada a Harry)._

_- ¿Harry? - preguntó una voz._

_- Adelante, estoy despierto - respondió perezosamente el salvador del mundo mágico._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - _

_- Bien Hermione, gracias - contestó el muchacho sonriendo a la castaña; siempre preocupándose por él... era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y lo agradecía._

_- Me alegro, por fin vas a poder llevar la vida que te mereces y vivir junto con los que amas - _

_- Sí, por fin, espero que Ginny me perdone - _

_- Seguro que lo hará, ella te quiere, nunca dejó de hacerlo - le aseguró Hermione._

_- No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, y... hablando de amores, ¿cómo van las cosas con Ron? - preguntó pícaramente el moreno._

_- Con Ron... no lo sé, sinceramente no tengo ni idea, no hemos hablado desde aquel beso... - dijo Hermione apesadumbrada - es todo tan complicado..._

_- Lo siento Herms - _

_- No te preocupes está... - _

_¡Knock! ¡Knock!_

_- ¡Harry! Aquí estás, te estaba buscando, ¡somos héroes tío! De camino aquí me he cruzado con un par de chicas de Ravenclaw y ambas me han pedido una cita con ellas, ¿no es genial? - exclamó Ron sin percatarse de la presencia de su amiga._

_- Err... sí Ron, genial... - respondió el otro, visíblemente incómodo y mirando de reojo a Hermione, la cuál carraspeó y dijo:_

_- Bueno chicos, creo que aquí ya no pinto nada, me voy a ver a Ginny, adiós - _

_- Adiós Hermione - dijo Ron - bueno Harry, lo que te estaba contando..._

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿Por qué no te puedes fijar en mí, Ronald, acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena como para merecerte? Será eso, si incluso el profesor Snape piensa que soy insufrible - murmuró para si misma la joven Gryffindor - si tan sólo pudiera olvidarte...

**Flashback**

_- ¡Ron! ¡Eh, Ron! - _

_- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? - _

_- Yo... quería hablar de lo del beso - dijo la chica mientras se mordía levemente el labio y jugaba con sus manos._

_- Oh, eso - contestó Ron revolviéndose el cabello - no fue nada 'Mione, lo mejor será que no le demos mucha importancia y hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no crees?_

_- S-sí - afirmó la joven, con la voz quebrada._

_- Eso era lo que me ibas a decir, ¿no? - _

_- Claro, lo mejor será olvidarlo, nosotros sólo somos amigos nada más, ese beso fue una tontería - corroboró Hermione ya sin ser capaz de controlar el llanto - nos vemos luego, ¡adiós!_

**Fin Flashback**

Suspiró, como le había costado superar el rechazo de su gran amor, sino hubiera sido por Ginny, Harry e incluso Neville y Luna no sabría lo que habría hecho...

**Flashback**

_Una solitaria figura vagaba sin rumbo fijo por la espesura del bosque, se sentía tan sola, abandonada, desdichada... y mil sentimientos más, todos ellos igual de tristes, igual de horribles._

_- Ojalá tuviese a alguien conmigo, alguien que me pudiese ayudar y consolar... - sollozó._

_La pena le invadía, le inundaba el alma y le carcomía el corazón, todo estaba resultando tan duro... hacía a penas dos semanas que Voldemort había sido derrotado, y una desde que estaba en la Madriguera con los Weasleys, con aquel que la había borrado toda la esperanza de una vida mejor, y le había arrebatado todas sus alegrías..._

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó una voz._

_Un débil quejido se oyó como respuesta._

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? - inquirió de nuevo la misma voz._

_Otra vez se escuchó un quejido, seguido por un fuerte llanto._

_- 'Mione voy a buscarte - gritó la voz._

_- No hace falta Ginny, estoy aquí - susurró Hermione._

_- ¡Amiga mía! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿qué haces pasada medianoche en el bosque? ¡te vas a helar de frío! - gritó exaltada la menor de los Weasleys._

_- Lo siento Gin, necesitaba pensar... -_

_- ¿Es por mi hermano, verdad? Olvídate de él Herms, seguir así no te va a hacer ningún bien - la aconsejó la otra._

_- Si... lo intentaré - _

_- Estoy contigo, siempre, y Harry también, así como Luna y Neville, todos estamos preocupados por ti - _

_- Gracias - dijo Hermione abrazándose con fuerza a su amiga - sois los mejores._

**Fin Flashback**

Volvió a suspirar, como odiaba sentirse así, pero por mucho que intentase sonreír y estar feliz no podía, era tan condenadamente difícil...

- ¡Hermione! -

- ¿Eh? -

- Nos vamos al lago con Parvati, Neville y Luna, ¿te apuntas? - preguntaron Harry y Ginny.

Desde el pasado verano se habían vuelto todos inseparables, aunque Ron se la pasase de vez en cuando con diversas chicas, solían estar todo el tiempo juntos, paseando por los jardines, jugando al Quidditch... incluso podía advertir una posible relación entre Parvati y Neville, aunque claro, el muchacho debía dejar de lado su timidez y lanzarse ya de una vez, porque sino no conseguiría nada...

- No gracias, creo que mejor iré a la biblioteca a hacer la redacción para pociones, si acabo pronto iré a veros, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Vale, pero tampoco te pases, que trabajas demasiado 'Mione - se burló Harry.

- Y tú muy poco, que siempre te estás copiando de mí - lo regañó la castaña - en fin... nos vemos luego chicos, pasároslo bien.

La joven pareja, extrañada por la poco común actitud de su amiga decidieron no darle mucha importancia y se fueron a tomar un poco el aire, mientras Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, Hermione anduvo hacia la estantería más cercana y cogió unos libros que seguro le serían de ayuda a la hora de hacer su tarea; se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado, colocó los libros y apuntes encima de la mesa, saco un pergamino nuevo, una pluma y un poco de tinta de su mochila, y se dispuso a trabajar...

- Pero que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la Srta. Granger, ¿acaso sus amigos la han abandonado? - murmuró una sedosa voz en su oído, causándole que un escalofrío le recorriese la espina dorsal.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco confusa ante su reacción anterior. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

- ¿Le comió la lengua el gato Srta. Granger? ¿o es que no sabe que decir? -

- Me temo que eso último no es cierto profesor, y sobre la pregunta anterior de qué hago aquí, bueno... no es de su incumbencia - replicó, cortante, Hermione.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su insolencia, y no vuelva a hablarme de esa manera - casi gritó Snape.

- Perdóneme, no lo volveré a hacer - respondió sarcásticamente la chica. "Maldito imbécil"

- Eso espero - contestó el profesor, ignorando el sarcasmo de la frase anterior.

"Engreído" pensó Hermione.

- Buenas tardes señor – se despidió la chica, ya incapaz de permancer un minuto más con su odiado, o no tanto, profesor.

- Adiós - respondió Snape - ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, una semana de castigos por su mala contestación.

- Bastardo - susurró la joven mientras se daba media vuelta y salía corriendo de la biblioteca, sin darle tiempo a su profesor de regañarla, todavía más.

- Niña insolente... como se atreve hablarme así - resopló el ex-mortífago, caminando hacia sus dormitorios, los cuales se encontraban en la zona más fría, oscura y siniestra del castillo, las mazmorras.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a una rugosa y grisácea pared de mármol, tras la cual se ocultaban sus aposentos:

- Insolencia - murmuró, e inmediatamente después los ladrillos se hicieron a un lado, tal y como lo hiciesen en la entrada al Callejón Diagón, permitiendo el paso a una estancia bastante amplia y tenuemente iluminada por el crepitar de las llamas, lo que no se sabía si hacia el lugar más acogedor o más tétrico, pues el leve resplandor proyectaba enormes y oscuras sombras por toda la habitación.

De repente, una de esas tenebrosas sombras cobró vida y se movió, o más bien se deslizó, hasta llegar al frente del profesor:

- ¿Quién eres? - demandó.

- Severus - se limitó a responder el aludido.

- ¡Lumos! -

- ¿Ya sabes quién soy? -

- Tú... no es posible... -

- Oh venga, Sev, no creerías de verdad que no iba a volver, ¿o sí? – preguntó con sorna el otro.

El maestro de pociones no respondió, estaba mudo de la impresión, ¿cómo es que estaba aquí? No debería haberse recuperado todavía...

- Vaya, que aburrido... y yo que creí que tendríamos una conversación interesante... que decepción - se quejó la sombra al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras y desaparecía de la habitación con un pequeño "Plop".

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo es posible que se haya aparecido en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es posible que **ya **tenga el poder suficiente? Debo hablar con Albus inmediatamente, esto se está yendo de las manos... no creí que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto" pensaba Snape.

- ¡Albus! -

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién llama a estas horas? - preguntó el antigua director, despertando de su letargo.

- Soy yo, Minerva, Severus está aquí abajo, y quiere hablar contigo -

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? - inquiró el anciano mago, preocupado por la turbación de McGonagall.

- No lo sé, pero está muy nervioso, muy pocas veces lo había visto así, únicamente cuando algo muy peligroso nos acechaba... ¿qué pasa Albus? - respondió la bruja, cuando de repente algo en su cabeza pareció encenderse - ¿Puede ser que...?

- No lo sé Minerva - cortó el otro - por favor hazle pasar y déjanos a solas.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches -

- Buenas noches -

"Espero que lo que tenga a Severus en ese estado no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque sino sería terrible"

- ¡Albus! ¡Viejo loco! ¿Está despierto? - gritó Snape, irrumpiendo en el despacho e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del anciano mago.

- Calmate muchacho, estoy despierto, ¿qué pasa? -

La respuesta del maestro de pociones confirmó sus más profundos temores:

- Ha comenzado... -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Sí, hoy he tenido una visita inesperada... -

- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer? -

- Sí -

- ¿Vas a estar preparado? -

- Sí Albus, tranquilo, aunque lo que más me preocupa es otra cosa... -

El ex-director esbozó una pícara sonrisa y contestó:

- Entiendo -

El profesor dibujó una mueca de desagrado en su cara ante el tono en el que el viejo le dijo eso...

- Me parece que no lo entiendes... ¡No es justo que yo tenga que pasar por esto...! -

- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé, pero no tienes otra opción, desde la primera caída, hace ya 17 años, supiste que te tendrías que enfrentar a esto... -

- Hmph... -

- Y... ¿la has encontrado ya? -

- No -

Dumbledore viendo la desgana con la que respondió su pregunta decidió preguntar algo que no lo incomodase tanto:

- ¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos? -

- La verdad... no lo sé, yo creía que meses pues todavía estaría débil, pero parece que no es así, como mucho dos meses, no más -

- ¿Seguro? -

- Quizás algo más de tiempo, no lo sé con seguridad, aún debe de tener que recuperar algo de fuerzas pero en cuanto tenga el nivel de magia completamente restaurado vendrá... y no sé si yo estaré listo para entonces... -

- Bueno... por ahora concentrémonos en entrenar y que tú aumentes tu potencial al máximo -

- Sí, llevo haciéndolo desde que el Lord murió - contestó el profesor dándose media vuelta con la intención de irse del despacho del director.

- Perfecto, y... Severus - lo llamó Albus.

- ¿Si? - respondió el aludido.

- Debes encontrarla, deja que esa fría coraza que te acompaña se rompa o si no te será imposible... -

- Hmph... -

- Es tu destino Severus, debes hacerlo -

TBC

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Aquí está el primer capítulo, espero os haya gustado. Pretendo que sea un fic largo que espero disfruteis. Es el primero que hago de Harry Potter. El siguiente capítulo lo intentaré subir dentro de 3 semanas como mucho (me voy de vacaciones este sábado y no vuelvo hasta el 12 de julio).

Una cosa más:

Reviews por favor :)


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo sólo me limito a escribir sobre ellos, sólo por puro entretenimiento.

Capítulo 2

_Recuerdos del pasado_

Verano del año 1000 d.C

- Por fin hemos acabado, este castillo será el hogar de futuros magos y brujas -

- Qué alegría poder transmitir nuestros conocimientos a los demás -

- Sí, que ilusión poder enseñar a los jóvenes a controlar y usar la magia -

- Emocionante sí, pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la idea de aceptar a hijos de muggles, esos asquerosos sangre sucia... -

- ¡Salazar! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Todos tienen el mismo derecho a aprender - reclamó una melodiosa y dulce voz.

- ¡Eso es una blasfemia¡ Permitir el acceso a niños muggles, ¡por favor¡ - replicó Salazar, visiblemente asqueado.

- Espero que los futuros Slytherins no sean como tú... porque sino el mundo será horrible... – dijo otro de los que estaban allí.

- Cállate Gryffindor, los de tu futura casa tampoco serán muy especiales - siseó Salazar - ¡Oh el valor! Con él podremos hacer lo que sea. Chorradas, la ambición es lo que cuenta.

- Venga, amigos, calmaos, no hemos trabajado durante años para que luego todo nuestro esfuerzo resulte en vano sólo porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo a la hora de elegir a nuestros estudiantes -

- Helga tiene razón, además que vayan hijos de muggles a Hogwarts no significa que tengan que ir a tu casa Salazar; lo que podemos hacer, y es lo más lógico, es que cada uno decida las cualidades que los estudiantes deban tener para entrar en sus respectivas casas, ya está. Por ejemplo, los Ravenclaws deberán ser inteligentes -

- Visto así... mi casa no tendría que aceptar ningún mugroso muggle, todos deberán ser como mínimo mestizos, y tener mucha ambición, astucia, y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus fines -

- Los Gryffindors serán reconocidos por su valor, temple y caballerosidad, mi casa aceptará a cualquiera, con tal de que tenga esas cualidades -

- Para ser un Hufflepuff sólo pido una gran predisposición para el trabajo y que sean todos leales, nada más, no me interesan la grandes mentes, los corazones valerosos o las almas ambiciosas -

- Perfecto entonces, pero... ¿cómo haremos para escoger? No vamos a estar para siempre - inquirió uno de los dos hechiceros.

- No hay problema Godric, ya había pensado en algo -

- ¿En qué Rowena? -

- Fácil, crear un objeto mágico que contenga un poco de nuestras esencias y así sea capaz de elegir correctamente a los futuros aprendices y mandarlos a la casa correcta -

- Eso es perfecto -

- Me alegro que lo hayamos solucionado entonces, y ahora... ¿por qué no vamos a descansar antes de que enviemos las solicitudes a los niños afortunados? -

- Sí, hemos trabajado mucho por hoy -

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Que contentos se ven esos fastidiosos magos, que pena que su dicha acabe pronto, lo pagarán caro por no haberme permitido ayudarles a la hora de construir el colegio... como si yo fuese menos poderoso que ellos - susurró una fría voz, llena de rencor y odio.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

Los dos magos y las dos brujas permanecían ajenos a los pensamientos de ese otro hechicero y se dedicaban a descansar y disfrutar del día, mientras se maravillaban del trabajo realizado.

La verdad es que no era para menos, el castillo construido era realmente impresionante, te dejaba sin aliento, y eso sólo la parte externa. Su interior guardaba numerosos secretos, pasadizos, lugares prohibidos... es decir, un sin fin de aventuras por tener y un millar de travesuras por hacer.

Los exteriores del colegio también eran asombrosos, no sólo se limitaban a unos cuantos jardines, no, había también un vasto valle con un enorme y muy profundo lago, el cual luego dirían sería el hogar de un calamar gigante. Los terrenos contaban también con un bosque, aunque no uno cualquiera, sino uno prohibido, debido a las oscuras y peligrosas criaturas que habitaban en él (centauros, acromántulas, hombres lobo, unicornios, plantas venenosas...).

Todo en conjunto creaba un paisaje mágico y abrumador, que, aunque ninguno de los cuatro fundadores lo intuyera, se convertiría en el principal testigo de las dos batallas más sangrientas que tendrían lugar en el mundo mágico.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Como se relajan esos odiosos magos, nunca debieron retarme, ahora se van a enterar de quien es Amras Vardamir, heredero de la magía de los Tasardur, y por tanto heredero de la magia de los primeros magos junto con la dinastía Coamenel y la dinastía Felagund -

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo -

- Venga Helga tampoco es para tanto, hemos gastado casi toda nuestra magia en la construcción de este colegio y sus alrededores, así como en los encantamientos que lo protegen. Danos un respiro – se quejó Godric.

- Siempre igual de perezoso, está bien, pero luego tendremos que...

No pudo continuar con su discurso sobre la importancia del trabajo porque un hechizó impactó en su espalda y la lanzó a varios metros de distancia, donde se golpeó la cabeza con el suelo y cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Helga! - gritó asustada Rowena mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su querida amiga.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó Godric, sacando la varita y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Patético - se mofó Amras a la vez que salía de su escondrijo, el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Un Vardamir? - inquirió Salazar, totalmente estupefacto.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó el Gryffindor, en voz baja, a su compañero.

- Es un descendiente de los primeros magos, alguien muy poderoso, no sé qué demonios hace aquí –

- Exactamente, y estoy aquí por una sencilla razón - comentó Amras, comenzando a avanzar hacia ellos - ¡haceros pagar el hecho de que no me dejarais crear esta escuela con vosotros! ¡soy el mago más poderoso del mundo y no me permitís ayudaros! ¡no me daís la oportunidad de enseñar mi magia al resto de los mortales!

Salazar, Godric y Rowena estaban sorprendidos ante la reacción del hechicero, ni siquiera sabían con certeza de su existencia.

- Creíamos que todos los magos descendientes de los primeros habían muerto... - murmuró la Ravenclaw.

- Pues estáis muy equivocados, es cierto que el linaje de los Felagund se extinguió hace mucho, pero todavía queda algún Coamenel y por supuesto un Vardamir - rugió el otro - ¿os haceís llamar los herederos de Merlín, el más grande de los magos, nuestro creador, y ni siquiera sabeís de la existencia de sus descendientes más directos?, eso es un insulto, y morireís por ello.

- No... no te lo permitiremos - consiguió articular Helga Hufflepuff, que se recuperaba del golpe sufrido.

- Eso lo veremos, os voy a matar a todos vosotros, y luego a todos aquellos inútiles magos y muggles que se han olvidado de quienes son sus señores, sus amos... Voy a enseñar al mundo entero la grandeza de los Vardamir - gritó Amras, completamente fuera de si, y con un brillo de locura en sus ojos ónices.

- Jamás, Merlín nunca hubiese querido que los magos dominásemos a los demás, ni que hubiese una jerarquía en el mundo mágico - dijo Godric, sacándo a relucir el valor de los Gryffindors.

- Ataca entonces, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz -

- _Ignis Torridus - _

Una llamarada de intenso fuego surgió de la varita del mago y se dirigió hacia Amras, el cual la esperaba con una expresión imperturbable en el rostro.

- _Crystallus - _

Millones de diminutos fragmentos de hielo salieron de la palma de la mano del hechiero Vardamir y sofocaron la llama.

- ¿Qué? Pero si no ha utilizado su varita - exclamó sorprendido Salazar - ¡Qué poder más inmenso!

- No estamos aquí para ponernos a discutir sobre su nivel de magia, debemos acabar con él - reclamó Helga.

- Tienes toda la razón, ahora me toca a mí - murmuró Rowena.

- _Corvus Custos _-

Un gigantesco cuervo negro apareció de la nada.

- Aliméntate de esta alimaña, no permitas que nos haga daño - le susurró la Ravenclaw.

- Vaya, una invocación, estoy impresionado, tal vez no seaís tan inofensivos como creía, aunque no os servirá de nada -

- _Avada Kedavra_ -

Un cegador haz de luz verde fue lo único que se vió durante unos instantes, hasta que éste se disipó y en el suelo, junto a los cuatro fundadores, se observó el cuerpo inerte de un cuervo.

- Serás... - gruñeron - el cuervo es un animal sagrado.

- Como si eso me importase - contestó el otro - ya me he cansado de tanta tonería, es hora de que el verdadero combate comience.

- _Crucio _–

Godric Gryffindor cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor

- Eso es, sufre, como me gustan esos alaridos desgarradores - dijo Amras con una sádica mueca en su rostro.

"Fascinante" pensó Salazar "Que poder, que carácter, algún día llegaré a ser como él, y aniquilaré a todas las razas no mágicas"

- Debemos hacer algo, tenemos que ganar tiempo - sollozó Helga, horrorizada por el espectáculo.

- _Tempus_ - murmuró Rowena y el tiempo se detuvo - con esto he conseguido ganar cinco o diez minutos, no más.

- Perfecto - contestó la otra bruja - pero qué encantamiento utilizaremos, consigue parar todos los hechizos que le lanzamos.

- Podríamos desterrarlo - sugirió Salazar.

- Típico, escurrir el bulto y no enfrentarse a los problemas - resopló Godric.

- ¿Decías? - preguntó el Slytherin.

- No ha dicho nada - cortó la bella e inteligente Ravenclaw - además, es buena idea, aunque para ello deberemos utilizar todo nuestro poder.

"Maldito Slytherin, parece que siempre tiene las mejores ideas, aunque son de lo más cobardes..." pensaba el valeroso Gryffindor.

- Muy bien, pues manos a la obra -

Justo cuando acababan de decidir su plan de ataque el hechizo que estaba parando el tiempo se deshizo y todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Con que un encantamiento para detener el tiempo... no esta mal, no por nada eres Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las brujas más inteligentes, me pregunto que habréis hecho durante estos cinco minutos... - comentó el malvado mago.

- Ahora verás, este es tu fin - gritó la recién nombrada.

-_ Aqua _-

- _Ignis_ -

- _Âeris_ -

- _Terra _-

-_ Elemento yo te invoco acude en mi ayuda y encierra a este ser con tus cadenas de justicia para que no aparezca nunca más _- recitaba cada uno de los fundadores.

- ¿Qué, un hechizo de contención? ¡No! Esto no puede acabar así, yo tenía que ganar - chillaba totalmente aterrado Amras Vardamir conforme una ráfaga de agua, otra de fuego, otra de aire y otra de tierra lo ataban y apresaban en una cárcel de la que no podría escapar...

- ¡Os maldigo, a todos! ¡Juro por mis antepasados que volveré y me vengaré de todos vosotros! - gritaba encolerizado - Cuando el último de vosotros haya caído y no haya nadie con la sangre de los fundadores con vida, volveré y un nuevo régimen será instaurado. Lo juro por Merlín.

No pudo gritar más pues las ráfagas lo consumieron por completo y lo enviaron a un lugar sagrado, lejos de toda vida, encarcelado hasta el fin de los días.

- Se acabó - murmuró Helga.

- ¿De verdad crees que no va a volver? - preguntó, incrédula, la imponente Rowena Ravenclaw.

- A menos que nuestra estirpe se extinga, no hay riesgos de que ese Amras vuelva, no tenemos de que preocuparnos - contestó Godric - yo por mi parte, voy a asegurarme de que no sea así.

- Eso espero... eso espero - susurró Rowena.

* * *

Año 1364

En el mismísimo abismo, donde nada hay, excepto un silencio sepulcral tiene lugar un inesperado acontecimiento, una de las barreras mágicas que ataban al hombre, si es que a ese ser se le puede definir así, más malvado, se desvanece.

- El primero de los fundadores ha caído, ya no existe ningún Ravenclaw en este mundo -

* * *

Año 1789

Otra de las barreras se rompe, esta vez la de tierra.

- Mi regreso se acerca, dos de mis ataduras han caído, ya sólo quedan la del Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

* * *

Año 1939

- Los Gryffindors han muerto, ya sólo quedan los descendientes de Salazar, cada vez está más cerca el día en el que renazca –

* * *

Año 1981

- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha caído, gloria al niño-que-vivió -

Estos eran los numerosos gritos que se podían oír por toda Inglaterra. No era para menos, el mago más terrible de los últimos siglos había sido derrotado y por nada más y nada menos que un niño de un año, increíble.

- Todo ha terminado por fín -

- No lo sé Severus, quizás esto no sea más que el principio -

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Albus? -

- No me creo que Voldemort haya desaparecido, es demasiado... fácil -

- Lo sé, yo también tengo una sensación extraña oprimiéndome el pecho, como si esto no fuese el final aún -

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

"¿Qué pasa? Todas las barreras se han disipado, pero aún así no puedo escapar" se preguntaba un anciano mago. "Quizás si pueda hacer algo de magia para ver que está pasando"

- _Speculum_ -

Ante el hombre apareció un espejo, y a través de él se podía ver lo que ocurría en un pequeño bosque, apartado de toda civilización:

Una sombra flotaba sobre el suelo, intentando buscar un cuerpo que poseer, que le permitiese alargar su existencia un poco más...

_- Nagini - susurró en lengua pársel._

_Una serpiente gigantesca se deslizó hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz._

_- Aquí estoy mi amo - siseó el animal._

_- Te necesito - _

_- Sí, mi señor - _

_- Ese maldito niño Potter, ¿cómo ha podido derrotarme a mí? Al descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin - _

"Interesante, al parecer no ha muerto, tan sólo ha perdido su cuerpo y la mayoría de sus poderes. Bueno... podré esperar un poco más, aunque... tengo que mirar una cosa más, debo saber si todavía queda alguien que me pueda hacer frente una vez regrese"

_- Esto no puede augurar nada bueno Severus - comentó el director Albus Dumbledore – vamos a tener que ser muy precabidos._

_- Sí - contestó el joven de veintiún años, tez blanca y cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos._

_- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo que has hecho -_

_- ¿Orgullosa? No me hagas reír, soy un maldito mortífago, un asesino, Eileen Prince jamás estaría orgullosa de mí - se autodespreció el joven._

"¿Prince? Además tiene unos ojos como los mios" pensó el hombre encarcelado "parece que ya he encontrado a mi posible rival, lo mejor será hacerle una pequeña visita y comprobar de que lado estará, no creo que suponga ningún problema el hacer un viaje astral"

- _Excursiô_ –

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Siempre tan considerado contigo mismo - ironizó Albus.

- Es la verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué he aceptado a trabajar para tí como profesor, no lo merezco -

- Eso es lo que tu crees, además te necesito aquí, por si acaso Tom volviese al poder. Hogwarts es la tapadera perfecta. Podrás decir que eras un doble espía pero que tú seguías fiel a Voldemort - replicó el anciano.

- Viéndolo así... lo que daría por acabar con todo esto ya de una vez... - murmuró Snape.

- Y yo, hijo, y yo, no es justo que más gente sufra por las insensateces de un necio -

De repente, un humo gris muy espeso apareció de la nada cubriendo por completo la habitación.

- Cof, Cof -

- ¿Pero qué...? -

- Buenos días amigo mío - susurró una voz, aunque no una cualquiera ya que no sonaba como una normal, esta parecía lejana, irreal...

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo has logrado entrar aquí? - preguntó, sorprendido, el joven de piel cetrina.

- Soy alguien al que harías bien en considerar tu amigo, pues cuando todo esto finalice, y el descendiente de Salazar muera de una vez por todas, yo volveré, y el mundo hará bien en temerme - contestó la misma voz.

Para cuando acabó de decir eso, la neblina que se había formado antes se había disipado por completo, dejándoles ver a un hombre esbelto, de cabellos largos y negros, y ojos también de ese color, al cual le rodeaba un aura de misterio, terror y... muerte.

- No puede ser... - susurró para sí Dumbledore.

- ¿Quién es Albus? - cuestionó Snape, empezando a asustarse un poco. "El viejo parece preocupado, ¿quién será este brujo?"

- Vaya... ¿sabes quién soy? - preguntó divertido el hombre - por fin alguien inteligente.

- Severus, él es un descendiente de los primeros magos, un descendiente por cuyo cuerpo fluye la magia del propio Merlín - respondió Albus - lo curioso es que no parece corpóreo.

- No, por desgracia no estoy recuperado por completo, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva, y entonces todos ustedes rendirán pleitesia al gran Amras Vardamir, hasta entonces disfrutad de vuestras miserables vidas - los amenazó el ente.

- Eso ya lo veremos - contestó Snape, sacando la varita y apuntando con ella al hechicero.

Amras ni se inmutó ante la amenazadora expresión del ex-mortífago, y se empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - preguntó furioso Severus.

- Ahora mismo tu magia no puede hacerme nada, así como yo no te puedo hacer nada a ti. Lamentarás haberme retado -

Y tras ese último comentario el malvado hechicero desapareció.

Ninguno de los dos magos dijo nada, ambos estaban demasiado shockeados como para hablar coherentemente. Albus porque se había dado cuenta del nuevo mal que los acechaba, más peligroso que Voldemort, y Severus porque estaba demasiado confuso como para hacerlo.

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

El ruido de la puerta los sobresaltó a los dos, que se hayaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, y por tanto no se dieron cuenta de que una mujer se colaba en la habitación y comenzaba a hablar con voz mística, etérea...

- _Cuando el Lord Oscuro caiga por segunda vez, el-que-nunca-debió-existir se alzará de nuevo para reclamar su ansiada venganza. Sólo el descendiente de los primeros tendrá el poder necesario para derrotarlo, aunque para ello necesitará un corazón puro que lata al compás del suyo y lo guíe en esta senda de Tinieblas_ -

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -

- Señorita Trelawney, ¿qué hace aquí? -

TBC

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Ya está, el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews:

**laura granger**: Gracias por el review, sí que disfruté mis vacaciones :), espero que este capítulo te guste también.

**Dandindan:** Gasias Dani!!! Eres el único de los de clase que me comprende :) Aber si este capitulo te gusta. Y ya te dire si necesito algo :)

**Kismet: **Gracias por el consejo, de ahora en adelante no pondré tantos flashbacks, pero lo hice para explicar ciertas lagunas que había :D. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

A los demás que leyeron mi Fic, gracias, pero por favor dejádme reviews para saber que esto realmente merece la pena.

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.


	3. Extrañas ¿Revelaciones?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo simplemente me limito a escribir sobre ellos, por puro entretenimiento

Capítulo 3

_Extrañas... ¿Revelaciones?_

El astro rey resplandecía con fuerza esa tarde casi invernal de diciembre, aportando un poco de calor y luz que muchos agradecían, permitiéndo a los estudiantes disfrutar del paisaje y poder darse un respiro paseando por lor terrenos de Hogwarts. Eso mismo había decidido hacer un grupo de cinco jóvenes que se encontraba charlando animádamente, a orillas del lago:

- Pues yo no creo que sea capaz - se rió Neville - es demasiado, hasta para él.

- Por favor, es de Ron de quien hablamos - se mofó Ginny - claro que es capaz.

- Ya bueno... pero es que nadar en el lago en pleno diciembre sólo para poder ligarse a una chica... me parece demasiado - contestó el joven Longbottom.

- Cuando se trata de chicas Ron es un poco... peculiar - informó Harry.

- ¿Peculiar? - preguntó incrédula su novia - ¡es un completo imbécil!

- Ya se dará cuenta de que esas chicas no merecen la pena y de que hay alguien que de verdad lo ama - la tranquilizó Luna, con la misma expresión soñadora de siempre, como si no estuviese en esa conversación, sino en otro lugar - aunque más vale que se de prisa...

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Lu? - inquirió con curiosidad Parvati.

- Porque Hermione podría enamorarse de otra persona... si es que no lo está ya – respondió la susodicha, susurrando esto último.

- ¿Enamorarse de otra persona? ¿De quién? - preguntó la otra, súbitamente interesada por el tema que estaban tratando.

- Pav, deja de cotillear, esto es algo serio - le reprochó Neville.

- Venga Nev, que solamente es curiosidad, nada más - respondió la joven, un poco sonrojada por el nombre con el que la había llamado.

- ¿Pav? ¿Nev? - preguntarón en voz alta Ginny y Harry - ¿Y esos nombres?

- Eh... pues... - contestaron los recién nombrados, en un vano intento de arreglar esa metedura de pata e intentar que sus dos amigos no se metieran con ellos - son simplemente unos apodos cariñosos, así como Luna es Lu, Hermione es Mione o Herms, Ginny es Gin y Ronald es Ron.

- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Harry con cara de perrito degollado - ¿Yo no tengo ningún apodo cariñoso?

- Ya sabes que para mí sí, mi amor - le susurró Ginny en su oído derecho, aprovechando la cercanía para acariciarlo con su lengua, provocando que su novio temblara de placer.

- Ya están otra vez - le murmuró Neville a Parvati - nunca se cansan.

- No - respondió la otra, a lo que ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente y los jóvenes amigos seguían cada uno a lo suyo:

Ginny y Harry susurrándose al oído y prodigándose tiernas caricias, Neville y Parvati hablando animádamente, como si sólo existiesen ellos dos y nadie más, y Luna... Luna estaba en su propio mundo en el que cualquier criatura, por extraña que pareciese, podía existir.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Ron - gimió una voz.

- Hannah, no sabes cuanto me gusta lo que me estás haciendo – murmuró el pelirrojo con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Por eso lo hago - respondió seductoramente la Hufflepuff.

Ambos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas viejas y oxidadas armaduras, lejos de la vista de cualquier entrometido, disfrutando de un momento de pasión. Ron tenía las manos en las caderas de la chica, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello; Hannah, a su vez, tenía sus manos dentro de la camiseta del oji-azul, acariciándole sensualmente el pecho y regalándole pequeños jadeos y gemidos.

Fue cuando la cosa se estaba saliendo de control que el joven Gryffindor lo arruinó todo:

- Hermione, oh, Hermione - gimió.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritó Hannah - ¿por qué has dicho ese nombre? ¡soy Hannah!

- Shh, preciosa, lo sé... err... sólo ha sido un malentendido, lo siento - se intentó disculpar Ron, evitando que la chica montara una escena.

- Un malentendido... ¡y una mierda! - respondió, furiosa, la joven - ¡estabas gimiendo el nombre de otra mujer!

- Ya... bueno.. pero no significa nada, venga Hannah, no te mosquees -

- ¿Qué no me mosquee? Ésta si que es buena... -

- Claro, ambos sabíamos que esto era solo una calentura, un momento de pasión, pero nada más, no tiene sentido que te enfades - contestó arrogantemente Ron.

¡Paf!

- ¡Serás idiota! No se como Hermione puede estar enamorada de ti, eres un insensible al que sólo le interesan las mujeres como objetos sexuales - sollozó la chica, realmente dolida por el comentario del joven.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Os trato como a Diosas - se intentó justificar el otro.

- Pues quizás deberías practicar más Ronald - contestó fríamente Hannah - ¿sabes? Algún día sufrirás todo este dolor que nos has causado. Algún día la persona a quien más amas te dejará tirado porque se habrá dado cuenta de que no eres NADA.

Y tras esa declaración la chica se fue corriendo a su sala común.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Ron sobándose la mejilla en la que Hannah le había dado esa tremenda bofetada - eso es mentira...

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

"Maldito y arrogante bastardo, mira que castigarme... ¡una semana además!" pensaba una joven de ojos miel y hermosa figura. "A saber cómo afectará esto a mis notas..."

Tan distraída estaba que no se fijó por donde andaba y acabó chocando con alguien y cayendo al suelo.

- Lo siento, iba distraída - se disculpó.

- Está... está bien, yo tampoco me estaba fijando por donde iba -

- ¿Hannah? -

- ¿Hermione? -

- ¿Qué te pasa Hannah? ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó preocupada la Gryffindor. Hannah Abbot era una chica muy responsable y madura, tal y como ella misma lo era, rara vez la había visto correr por los pasillos, ¡llorando además!; algo debía de haberle pasado, pero... ¿el qué?

- Nada - respondió la otra. No se atrevía a decirle que el causante de su estado era nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley, de quien su amiga estaba profundamente enamorada. Tampoco se atrevía a decirle que habían estado besándose apasionadamente en un rincón, a punto de ir a la sala de los menesteres a hacer algo más.

- ¿Seguro? Nadie llora por nada - contestó sabiamente Hermione.

- Debe ser que me va a venir el periodo, normalmente estoy muy sensible días antes de que me venga - explicó la otra, rogando al cielo porque su mentira no fuese descubierta.

- ¡Oh! En ese caso está bien, a mi también me suele pasar... - dijo afáblemente la prefecta de Gryffindor - espero que se te pase pronto. Nos vemos más tarde, adiós Hannah.

- Adiós Hermione - se despidió la otra, observando como su amiga se iba hacia los exteriores del castillo. "Lo siento" pensó.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

Era un lugar sombrío, oscuro, donde nadie se acercaba debido al miedo que inspiraba; más no lo hacía aquel viajero que ahora mismo se encontraba en él, no, a esa persona poco le importaba la lugubrez del paisaje, es más, le gustaba. Vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las desnudas praderas, exentas del verdor que en un pasado tuvieron, y que ahora no eran más que polvo, suciedad y arena. Llevaba varios minutos contemplando el lugar, analizándolo por completo, buscando una falla en él, pero no encontró ninguna.

- Perfecto, este sitio es el adecuado para crear un castillo, mi propio castillo, desde el cual gobernaré sobre todos los magos; ocupando, así, el lugar que me pertenece por derecho - dijo esa persona - aunque antes de empezar quizás... sí, no puedo arriesgarme, tienen que ser míos antes de que ese estúpido me los arrebate.

Se oyó algo parecido a un estallido y el único ser que estaba en ese tétrico lugar desapareció sin dejar rastro.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Albus, ¿qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? -

- No lo sé Minerva, el futuro de todos nosotros no está en mis manos, sino en las de Severus, debemos confiar en él -

- Pero... -

- Dudas que sea capaz, ¿no es así? -

- No del todo, pero desde que me comentaste sobre esa profecía... no he podido dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Crees que podrá encontrar a esa persona especial? ¿Crees de verdad que Severus será capaz de amar? -

- Eso espero -

- Albus, desde la muerte de Lily que no veo a Severus sonreír genuinamente y sin malicia, no sé si su muerto corazón pueda volver a latir por alguien más... -

- Yo no estaría tan segura de eso - contestó el ex-director, con los ojos brillantes - quizás alguien sea capaz de doblegarlo...

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

El día llegaba a su fin y el sol pronto se escondería para dar paso a la luna, no sin antes regalar a los pocos afortunados un hermoso cielo anaranjado con tintes rosados y rojizos.

- Amo los atardeceres, son tan bonitos... - susurró en voz baja Ginny, temiendo que si hablase más alto el momento se arruinaría.

- Si... lo que más me gusta de ellos es que son todos iguales, para muggles, magos, licántropos y demás, todos los atardeceres son iguales - respondió Harry, apretando a su novia contra su pecho y aspirando su aroma - aunque también es importante la compañía, siempre es bueno disfrutar de estas vistas con las personas que quieres.

- Cierto, no todo el mundo tiene la suerte que nosotros tenemos - contestó Luna.

- ¡Chicos! -

- ¡Hermione, qué alegría verte! Ya pensábamos que te quedarías en la biblioteca - gritó Neville a la figura que se acercaba a ellos velozmente.

- Si bueno... lo habría hecho pero el cabrón de Snape tuvo que aparecer y joderme la tarde -

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Ginny.

- Pues nada, que al parecer no tendría nada mejor que hacer que tocarme los huevos y castigarme durante una semana... - se quejó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? Eso es injusto - dijo Parvati.

- Y yo que sé, es imposible saber lo que piensa Snape, y menos entenderlo - respondió la otra.

- Una semana con Snape, te compadezco amiga - se burló Ginny.

- Jaja, que graciosa, no sé como lo voy a soportar la verdad –

- El profesor tampoco es tan malo como decís, a mi me parece una buena persona - comentó distraidamente Luna.

- ¿Buena persona?, venga ya Luna - se rió Parvati - aunque no te voy a negar que Snape tiene su morbo, con ese cuerpazo y esa voz tan sexy...

- ¿Sexy? - preguntaron incrédulos Harry y Neville - Snape no es sexy.

- Hay que admitir que no está nada mal el hombre - intervino, tímidamente, Ginny.

Llegados a este punto Hermione estaba totalmente fuera de la conversación y solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, o más bien en lo que sintió cuando escucho la voz de su "odiado" profesor tan cerca de su oído... Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, como si pudiese echar esos pensamientos de su mente, e intentó cambiar el tema de la conversación:

- Por cierto chicos... ¿y Ron? ¿no debería haber venido ya? -

- Ni idea, quizás esté ya en el Gran Comedor, falta poco para que sea la hora de cenar - informó Harry.

- Vamos entonces - dijo Ginny, levantándose del regazo de su novio y comenzando a andar hacia el interior del castillo, junto al resto de sus amigos.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

"¿De verdad está Hermione enamorada de mí? Eso explicaría por qué se comporta tan rara conmigo, sobretodo cuando hablaba de chicas. ¡Dios, soy un imbécil! La he tratado fatal, Hannah, tenía razón"

Estos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de Ron en este momento, se sentía demasiado confuso después de lo que le había dicho Hannah.

"¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a actuar en frente de ella? Y... ¿Por qué tuve que gemir su nombre cuando estaba con otra? ¿Acaso estoy enamorado de ella? ¡Argg! Estoy hecho un lío, ya no sé qué hacer, ¿querrá ella estar conmigo? ¿querré estar yo con ella de esa manera? Supongo que lo mejor es aclarar esto lo antes posible, debo verla, tengo que saber que sentimientos me produce el estar cerca suyo. Nunca me había planteado la opción de estar con Hermione, nunca la vi como la mujer que realmente es. Aunque...entonces, ¿por qué me puse tan celoso cuando la vi con Krum?"

La cabeza del pelirrojo era un auténtico caos, el pobre no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir. Seguía divagando sobre ese tema cuando una voz fría y arrastrada le interrumpió:

- Vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí, si es pobretón Weasley. ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - preguntó con sonra Draco Malfoy.

- Nada que te interese Malfoy - respondió mordazmente el otro.

- Tranquilo Weasley, no hace falta que te pongas así, por cierto... ¿quién te ha dado esa bofetada?, me gustaría mandarle flores... - se burló de nuevo el rubio.

- Y a mi me gustaría que te pudrieras en Azkaban junto con toda tu familia, tal y como lo hizo tu padre una vez, una pena que no sea posible - contestó Ron.

- Con mi familia no te metas, mugroso traidor de sangre - lo amenazó Malfoy sacando su varita y haciendo una señal a sus amigos para que hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿Cuatro contra uno? Eso no es muy valiente - se mofó Ronald, sacando el también su varita.

- La valentía es más de los Gryffindors, nosotros somos más astutos y vamos a lo seguro –- le respondió el Slytherin.

- Eso lo veremos - dijo Ron - ¡_Expelliarmus!_

_- ¡Protego! -_

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - inquirió una voz.

- Weasley, señor, me estaba atacando, yo solo le había hecho un comentario, y el se ha abalanzado sobre mí - se justificó Malfoy, sonriendo triunfalmente. "De esta no te libras Weasley"

- Ya veo... en ese caso, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a otro alumno, y agradezca que no sean más -

- Pero... - inentó decir el perjudicado.

- Pero nada - lo interrumpió el profesor Snape - discúlpese con el señor Malfoy y váyase al Gran Comedor, la cena está a punto de empezar.

- Como usted diga... señor - gruñó Ron - lo siento Malfoy.

- Que no vuelva a pasar - lo advirtió el profesor mientras Draco y sus amigos se carcajeaban del pobre Gryffindor.

"Serán idiotas, putos Slytherins, siempre metiéndose donde no les llaman..." Pensaba Ron al tiempo que caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor, donde quizás la comida le aplacara esa furia que le corroía y le quemaba por dentro.

A penas acababa de entrar en el comedor cuando sus amigos lo interceptaron y lo bombarderon a preguntas:

- ¡Ron! ¿dónde estabas? -

- ¿Y ese golpe Ron? -

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Nunca te sueles retrasar tanto -

- ¿Ha habido algún problema? -

El chico estaba mareado de tanta pregunta junta que no se enteró de nada hasta que una voz sobresalió de entre las demás:

- ¿Todo bien Ron? Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos, creíamos que irías más tarde al lago, como hacemos todos los lunes por la tarde -

- Yo... err... lo siento Hermione, me he distraído, discúlpame - dijo suavemente el pelirrojo, intentando controlar esa repentina vergüenza que lo invadía.

Decir que sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por su respuesta y más aún por el tono de voz que empleó es poco. Ninguno se esperaba que Ron tratase tan bien a la castaña; si bien siempre se habían tratado amigablemente, el pelirrojo nunca la había hablado de esa manera.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me mirais así? - preguntó confundido el joven Weasley.

- Por nada, vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre - habló Ginny.

- ¡Sí! Haber si así me quito de la cabeza a esos malditos Slytherins... - concordó Ron.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo con ellos? - preguntó Harry una vez se habían sentado todos, incluida Luna, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Gue don unod imbédiles - contestó Ron, escupiendo parte de su comida.

- ¡Ronald! No hables con la boca llena, es de mal gusto -

Al contrario de lo que todos habían esperado el muchacho no hizo ningún comentario ofensivo ante lo dicho por su amiga, tragó toda la comida que llevaba en la boca y se disculpó:

- Lo siento Mione -

- No... no pasa nada - respondió la otra con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

"Qué guapa está cuando se sonroja" pensó Ron. "¿Pero qué...? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas? Hermione es sólo mi amiga, nada más"

- Ey - murmuró Parvati - mirad a Snape, no está comiendo nada y parece como si estuviese en otro mundo.

Hermione se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores para ver si lo que decía es cierto y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Negro y ámbar, oscuridad y luz. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de ambos, parecía que no podían dejar de mirarse, estaban hipnotizados con los ojos del otro. En ese momento algo hizo "clic" en sus cabezas y en sus corazones, como si algo hubiese encajado dentro de ellos, aunque ninguno sabía el qué.

- ¡Herms! -

- ¿Eh? -

- Que estás en las nubes, ¿qué te pasa amiga? - preguntó Ginny, dirigiendo una mirada sospechosa hacia la mesa de los profesores, concretamente hacia Snape, el cual miraba de una manera... ¿diferente? a la castaña.

- Nada, no pasa nada -

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOo

- Severus, ¿va todo bien? -

El aludido se limito a asentir perezosamente sin ni si quiera levantar la mirada para enfrentarse a la de su interlocutora. ¿Qué narices había pasado hace un instante? ¿Por qué había mirado a Granger de esa forma? ¿Qué había sido esa sensación, ese sentimiento...?

- Minerva, discúlpame, pero me voy a dormir ya, estoy un poco cansado -

- Claro Severus, hasta mañana -

"¿Qué me está pasando?" pensaba el pobre profesor, "¿por qué he tenido que mirar a esa Gryffindor, por qué? Lily... te extraño tanto..."

Intentando averiguar el por qué de sus recientes acciones que no se fijó por donde andaba y acabo chocando con la entrada a sus aposentos.

- ¡Mierda! - se quejó Snape - Confusión - "Seré patoso..."

Los ladrillos de la pared con la que había chocado se hicieron a un lado y Severus entró en la habitación dirigiéndose directamente hacia sus dormitorios. Murmuró un hechizo y enseguida se quedó en boxers, dispuesto a tener lo que sería un sueño reparador...

Dos figuras estaban abrazándose con ternura debajo de un árbol, disfrutando de su amor, disfrutando de la paz y la quietud que pocas veces tenían.

_- Severus, te amo - susurró una de las personas._

_- Yo también Lily - _

_De repente una de las figuras cambió, la melena rojiza se tornó más castaña y los ojos esmeralda se asemejaron más a la miel._

_**Cuando el Lord Oscuro caiga por segunda vez, el-que-nunca-debió-existir se alzará de nuevo para reclamar su ansiada venganza. Sólo el descendiente de los primeros tendrá el poder necesario para derrotarlo, aunque para ello necesitará un corazón puro que lata al compás del suyo y lo guíe en esta senda de Tinieblas**_

Snape se despertó con brusquedad del sueño que había tenido, ¿por qué demonios Lily, SU Lily había cambiado para parecerse más a... ¿Granger?, y por qué diablos tenía que recordar esa estúpida profecía. El ya sabía perfectamente que no podría derrotar a Amras, jamás encontraría a ese corazón puro puesto que jamás se enamoraría de nuevo. Se había prometido a si mismo que jamás amaría a nadie más a parte de Lily, y cuando ésta murió... Pero entonces, ¿qué tenía que ver Granger en su sueño?

TBC

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Aquí vamos con el tercer capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Pobre Ron, vaya cacao mental que tiene xD A saber que hará... ^^ ¿Y ese sueño de Snape? O.o xD Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible (1 ó 2 semanas como mucho).

Muchas gracias por los reviews (**laura granger, kismet, dandindan, arch, DrakeMalfoy, jesica-haruzuchia y lily**) y muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leido, pero por favor, dejadme más reviews, me haría inmensamente feliiz, y no cuesta nada, 1 min como mucho. :)

Tan solo mirad hacia abajo y darle clic a "Submit Review" :D


	4. El decreto de Merlín

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J., yo sólo me limito a escribir sobre ellos.

_

* * *

Snape se despertó con brusquedad del sueño que había tenido, ¿por qué demonios Lily, SU Lily había cambiado para parecerse más a... ¿Granger?, y por qué diablos tenía que recordar esa estúpida profecía. El ya sabía perfectamente que no podría derrotar a Amras, jamás encontraría a ese corazón puro puesto que jamás se enamoraría de nuevo. Se había prometido a si mismo que jamás amaría a nadie más a parte de Lily, y cuando ésta murió... Pero entonces, ¿qué tenía que ver Granger en su sueño?_

_

* * *

_Capítulo 4

_El decreto de Melín_

Era ya pasada la medianoche y todo el mundo dormía plácidamente en sus respectivas camas. ¿Todos? No, no todos. En una habitación dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, una joven se retorcía en sueños:

- ¡No, por favor, detente, no le hagas nada! -

Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. A juzgar por como se movía y chillaba debía ser una muy desagradable.

- Le necesito, por favor no le mates -

¿Qué era aquello que tanto atemorizaba a la chica? ¿por qué no paraba de gritar y sollozar? ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo con: "le necesito"?

La oscuridad se cernía sobre los terrenos en los cuales dos figuruas se hallaban, ninguna podía ver con claridad. El silencio en el que se encontraban se vio roto por unos gritos desgarradores.

_¡Ahh!_

_- Grita, grita cuanto puedas, nadie puede oirte, estás solo, completamente solo, nadie te quiere, nadie te quiere a su lado - se burlaba cruelmente el causante de esos chillidos mientras proseguía con su tortura._

_El pobre ser que estaba padeciendo semejante horror no pudo más que alzar la vista, impotente, ante el poder de su opresor._

_- Vendrá - consiguió articular - ella vendrá._

_- ¿Ella? - _

_- Sí - _

_- No me hagas reír, nadie va a venir a salvarte - _

_Pero había algo que esos dos hombres no sabían, y era que otra persona, escondida tras unos arbustos con un hechizo desilusionador, los escuchaba atentamente, con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho._

"_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué siento ese dolor en el corazón, como si... como si me estuviese muriendo yo también? ¿Por qué siento esa extraña conexión hacia el hombre tendido en el suelo?"_

_No pudiendo soportar tanto sufrimiento salió de su escondite, corriendo como si la vida la fuese en ello. " Te salvaré, no sé cómo ni por qué debo hacerlo, pero lo haré"_

_- ¡No, por favor, detente, no le hagas nada! - gritó._

_Esa voz sorprendió a ambos hombres. _

_- Has... venido - susurró uno de ellos, el que agonizaba en el suelo._

_- Si - contestó._

_- Gracias - respondió, sonriendo por primera vez en años. Una sonrisa sincera y pura. _

_A la persona recién llegada se le encongió el corazón ante tal gesto, y algo cálido comenzó a recorrerle por dentro, una senación tan agradable... Sus ojos brillaron, no permitiría que algo malo le pasase a ese hombre. No permitiría que muriese, no podría vivir con ello, no ahora que había encontrado, por fin, aquello que tanto ansiaba._

_- Qué bonito, que pena que vaya a acabar tan pronto, no deberías haber venido, muchacha -_

_- Le necesito, por favor no le mates - rogó la joven._

_Una risa despectiva y fría resonó por todo el lugar, burlándose de las palabras dichas por la chica._

_- No me importa si lo necesitas o no, ambos moriréis ahora. Primero él y luego tú - _

- ¡NO! -

Con ese grito Hermione Granger se despertó.

- ¡Mione! ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ginny, la cual se había despertado tras escuchar los gritos provenientes de su amiga.

- Sí, estoy... estoy bien - contestó Hermione, jadeando, en busca de un poco más de aire.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió la pelirroja, realmente preocupada. Su amiga no era de las que chillaba y se retorcía en sueños, y eso la inquietaba. ¿Qué podría haber estado soñando?

La castaña hizo un ademan con la mano, como para restar importancia a lo ocurrido, y respondió:

- No fue nada, sólo una pesadilla, soñé que... - paro de hablar. ¿Qué es lo que había soñado? "Sólo recuerdo haber visto dos figuras, una de ellas tendida en el suelo, sufriendo. Recuerdo también haber sentido su sufrimiento como si fuese el mío propio. Recuerdo que la figura que estaba de pie lo iba a matar, y entonces... ¿por qué no consigo recordar todo con claridad? ¿qué me está pasando?"

La joven Weasley estaba muy preocupada, su amiga parecía estar en trance, como en otro mundo; le iba a explicar sobre qué había ido su pesadilla cuando de repente se había callado. ¿Acaso no quería contarle la verdad? ¿tan terrible era?

- La verdad, no me acuerdo de lo que soñé, sólo sé que era desagradable - murmuró Hermione, diciendo la verdad, a medias.

Ginny no parecía haberla creído pues la miraba con una expresión de: _a-mi-no-me-engañas_, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto y le dio las buenas noches.

- Será mejor que me olvide de esto y descanse - susurró para sí la castaña - mañana será otro día.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar, un debate se estaba llevando a cabo:

- Yo creo que deberíamos convivir en paz con los demás magos, si seguimos atacándoles acabaremos como Fenrir - argumentaba uno.

- ¿Y para ello renegar de lo que somos? ¡me niego! - replicó otro.

- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿actuar como bestias, matando todo lo que se nos cruce? – preguntó incrédulo el primero.

- Es lo que somos, bestias irracionales - comentó una voz.

- ¡No! Es verdad que una vez al mes nos dejamos dominar por nuestra parte animal, por nuestros instintos, pero no nos convierte automáticamente en bestias. ¡Nosotros no elegimos ser así! - se quejó otra voz.

- Lo que dice es cierto, además hoy en día con la poción no representamos ningún problema para la sociedad -

- No que va, sólamente nos repudian y nos tratan como parias, pero nada más - comentó sarcásticamente otro de ellos.

- No tiene por qué ser así, demostrémosles lo que podemos hacer. Demostremos que no somos unas bestias sin raciocinio. Demostremos que en el fondo seguimos siendo humanos -

- ¿Funcionará? -

- A veces, para conseguir la felicidad plena hay que arriesgarse, aunque por el camino tropecemos un sin fin de veces - comentó otro.

- Entonces está aclarado todo, ¿no? - preguntó otro, el más mayor, el que parecía ser el jefe de la reunión - actuaremos como si fuésemos simples humanos, nada más.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se abrió, y por ella pasó un hombre, andando con paso seguro y confiado, como si no tuviese nada que temer. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el que acababa de hablar y dijo:

- El problema es que no sois simples humanos, sois licántropos, no debéis olvidarlo nunca. Por mucho que intentéis ocultarlo, es una parte de vosotros -

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? - preguntó amenazadoramente uno.

- Soy Amras Vardamir, descendiente de Merlín y heredero de la magía de los Tasardur -

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que los murmullos comenzaron:

- ¿Un Vardamir? -

- ¿Descendiente de Merlín? -

- ¿Heredero de la magía de los Tasardur? –

- ¡No nos impresionas! - gritó uno de los presentes.

- Pues debería, ya que es vuestra obligación servirme - informó Amras.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque es descendiente de Merlín - respondió el más anciano - Puede que muchos no lo sepáis o lo hayáis olvidado. Pero antaño, hubo un tiempo en el que los licántropos eramos tratados mucho peor, incluso se nos cazaba, muchas veces se nos intentó exterminar de una vez por todas. Eran muy pocos los hombres lobo que quedaban, cuando un mago se enfrentó a nuestros opresores, alegando que nosotros también teniamos derecho a vivir, tal y como cualquier otra criatura viviente. Ese mago era Merlín, al cual todo el mundo le tenía mucha estima, debido a su increíble poder, y su inmensa sabiduría.

- ¿Qué paso después? - preguntó un muchacho, de no más de veinte años.

- Merlín pidió que no se nos cazara, ni a nosotros ni a cualquier otra criatura. "Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir en paz, además, ellos no escogieron ser así. Si ellos nos respetan y no nos hacen daño, es nuestra obligación moral no hacerles nada tampoco" dijo. Desde entonces se nos trató mejor, no amablemente, pero sí con cortesía. Es por eso que debemos lealtad a Merlín, y a cualquier descendiente suyo - finalizó.

- Exacto, y es por eso que estoy aquí. Para que me juréis lealtad y fidelidad - dijo Amras.

- Si es nuestro deber así lo haremos - aceptó el anciano que había estado contando la historia.

- ¡No! No tenemos por qué servirte a tí. No eres el único descendiente de Merlín que vive. Existe alguien más, y yo no pienso rendir pleitesia a nadie más que a esa persona - se sublevó uno.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! - chilló el mago - no puedes hacer eso. No has hablado con él, no sabes quien es. No puedes oponerte a mí sin saber quien es el otro descendiente.

- Pero da la casualidad de que sí sé quien es, y sí que he hablado con él - respondió tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero saber el nombre de aquel que ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

El aludido no respondió, se giró, dándole la espalda y se dirigió a sus compañeros:

- No le hagáis caso, es un mago malvado, nos utilizará como sus esclavos. El otro descendiente jamás nos haría eso -

- ¿Cómo se llama ese descendiente? - preguntó uno.

- Snape, Severus Snape, maestro de pociones en Hogwarts -

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Amras. Parecía que se había vuelto loco - aquel que ose enfrentarse a mí morirá.

- Pues yo seré el primero - contestó el que se había sublevado - mi nombre es Lupin, Remus Lupin. Y trás eso desapareció, evitando así que el otro pudiese tomar represalias contra él.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

Un nuevo día amanecía en Hogwarts, todos los estudiantes salían de sus respectivas casas para dirigirse al Gran Comedor y desayunar esos deliciosos manjares que los elfos domésticos preparaban con tanto esmero.

- Hermione, luces cansada. ¿Va todo bien? -

- Sí, lo que pasa es que no he dormido mucho -

- ¿Por qué? ¿te encuentras mal? - preguntó Ron, aparentemente muy preocupado por la salud de su "amiga".

- ¿Eh?, no... no es eso. Me costó dormirme más de lo normal pero nada más -

- Menos mal. No me gustaría que te pasase nada malo Mione - le susurró al oído el pelirrojo, sonrojando a la castaña.

A Hermione, no le salía la voz, estaba demasiado avergonzada, además de que estaba tan roja como el cabello de los Weasleys. "¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? Es tan galante..." La muchacha suspiró. El comportamiento de su amigo había cambiado mucho desde ayer. Ahora estaba... raro, aunque eso no la molestaba en absoluto.

- Vaya, ¿Harry? - susurró muy bajito Ginny.

- ¿Si? - preguntó su novio, también en voz baja, para que Ron y Hermione no les escuchasen.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? -

- No lo sé, desde ayer en la cena que se está comportando de una forma muy poco común en él. Jamás lo había visto tratar a Hermione de una manera tan atenta -

- Eso es cierto - murmuró Ginny, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para fijarse de nuevo en su amiga y en su hermano - hace mucho que no los veo discutir.

Harry sonrió:

- No tardarán en hacerlo, no te preocupes. Ya encontrarán algún argumento, por estúpido que pueda ser, que les permita discutir entre ellos.

Su novia se empezó a reir a carcajadas:

- Tienes razón. Sería demasiado raro ver a este par tratándose civilizadamente. Debe ser cuestión de tiempo que exploten -

Y era cierto, unos segundos después la voz de Hermione sobresalió entre las demás:

- ¡Serás idiota! -

- No ha sido mi culpa -

- ¡Claro que sí! -

Ambos estaban gritando a pleno pulmón, acaparando la atención de todos, incluso del profesorado.

Harry, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, así como muchos de los alumnos intentaban reprimir la risa. Verdaderamente, ver a la perfecta prefecta Hermione Granger perder la compostura y empezar a gritar a Ronald Weasley era todo un espectáculo. Ambos estaban rojos de furia y se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que dejó bocabiertos a todo el salón, Ron se disculpó:

- Lo reconozco Hermione, ha sido mi culpa, lo siento -

- ¿Eh? - preguntó, anonadada, la castaña.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar - volvió a disculparse.

- Va... vale - respondió la chica.

Los cuchicheos empezaron, la mayoría de ellos preguntándose sobre el por qué de la pelea, otros riéndose de lo absurdo del momento, y otros... otros burlándose del pelirrojo:

- ¿Habéis visto? - decía Draco Malfoy - ni si quiera puede contra una asquerosa sangre sucia como Granger.

La casa de Slytherin al completo se rió a carcajadas.

- Será... - empezó a decir Ron, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a darle su merecido a su eterno enemigo.

- No merece la pena, mejor vayámonos a clase. DCAO está a punto de empezar – lo tranquilizó Neville.

- Está bien - refunfuñó el pelirrojo - pero de esta no se libra...

Una vez llegaron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras se sentaron en unos pupitres cerca del escritorio del profesor. Esa asignatura les gustaba a todos, especialmente a Harry, además de que el profesor era un viejo conocido de ellos y le tenían mucho aprecio.

Cinco minutos habían pasado y el profesor todavía no llegaba, la gente empezó a hablar:

- Él no suele retrasarse tanto, ¿habrá pasado algo? - murmuró Ron.

- No lo sé. Todavía no es luna llena, así que no creo que el profesor Lupin se haya ausentado por eso - respondió Hermione.

- Espero que no - comentó Harry - aunque creo que ayer tenía una misión con la Orden.

- ¿Con la Orden? - preguntó Ginny, uniéndose a la conversación - ¿sabes de que se trataba?

- Algo relacionado con los licántropos. No estoy muy seguro la verdad, cuando hablé con Remus ayer no me dio muchos detalles -

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Esto no es un patio de recreo para que usteden hablen de sus cosas - siseó una voz demasiado conocida...

- ¿Qué hace aquí ese bastardo? - susurró Ron a Hermione.

- Diez puntos menos. Esa no es manera de tratar a un profesor señor Weasley -

Todos los alumnos dejaron de hablar.

- Muy bien, comencemos la clase. Abran el libro por la página 125, lean el apartado referido a las Banshees y escriban una redacción sobre por qué son tan peligrosas y qué podemos hacer para defendernos de ellas - ordenó Snape - ¡ya!

La clase entera, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins, se puso manos a la obra, todo en completo silencio; demasiado asustados como para preguntar el motivo por el cual el profesor Lupin estaba ausente.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

- ¿Cómo fue la reunión? -

- Al principio no estuvo mal. Hablamos sobre nuestro futuro, incluso llegamos a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería actuar civilizadamente, como humanos -

- ¿Pero...? -

- Amras Vardamir interrumpió nuestra conversación -

El ex-director de Hogwarts se frotó los ojos como muestra de cansancio y dijo:

- Me lo temía, ya sabía yo que no iba a tardar mucho en reclamar su derecho como descendiente de Merlín -

- Su charla conmocionó a todos los licántropos - informó Remus.

- ¿Comentaste algo acerca de Snape? -

- Sí, les dije que no podía confiar en él, que los esclavizaría. Les dije que ellos debían ser fieles al otro descendiente, a Severus Snape maestro de pociones en Hogwarts. Luego me tuve que ir, Vardamir estaba muy enfadado -

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el semblante serio de Dumbledore, quizás todavía había esperanza, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

- Debemos hablar con Severus. Tiene que reunirse con los gigantes, centauros y demás criaturas. No podemos permitir que Amras se haga con ellas aprovechándose del decreto de Merlín -

- Lo sé Remus -

- ¡Debe darse prisa! Todas las criaturas mágicas se unirán a ese hechiero sino hacemos algo. Sabes perfectamente que una vez decidido el bando no podrán cambiar su elección -

- Está bien, ve a avisar a Severus para que venga aquí. A estas horas ya debe de haber terminado de suplir tu clase -

- De acuerdo, hasta ahora Albus - se despidió el desaliñado profesor.

"Severus, hijo, cuánto lo siento, una vez más debo pedirte demasiado"

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

- La clase ha acabado, entregadme los trabajos - ordenó el profesor Snape.

Los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a darles las redacciones, para luego recoger sus cosas y salir del aula, hacia su siguiente clase: Transformaciones.

Severus se masajeo las sienes. Tener que ver tantas veces a Potter y sus amigos le daba un gran dolor de cabeza. Menos ma que tan sólo le quedaba lo que restaba de año, y por fín se libraría de ese mocoso engreído.

- ¿Severus? ¿podemos hablar? -

- ¿Qué pasa Lupin? -

- Albus quiere hablar contigo -

"Y ahora qué querrá el viejo..."

- Está bien, ahora voy, gracias Lupin -

Remus asintió con la cabeza y salió de la clase, dejando al profesor Snape solo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno... vamos allá, solo espero que no me haya llamado por una de sus estúpidas ideas..."

No había caminado ni diez minutos cuando llegó a la estatua de la gárgola.

- Brownie de chocolate - dijo, sintiéndose como un tonto al decir esa contraseña. Maldito y excéntrico ex-director, ¿es qué no podía buscar algo más normal? Siempre usando contraseñas de ridículas comidas muggles. Y encima McGonagall lo apoyaba... en fin.

- Albus, ya estoy aquí, Lupin me ha dicho que me querías ver. ¿Qué pasa? -

- He estado hablando con Remus sobre su reunión con los licántropos. Al parecer Amras ya ha intervenido y está intentando hacerse con el control de todas las criaturas mágicas, beneficiándose del decreto de Merlín -

"Mierda" pensó Snape "Esto complica las cosas"

- Me gustaría que tu hicieras lo mismo - dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó Severus. "!Argh¡ Maldita profecía y maldito destino. ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente el haber actuado de espía durante estos años? ¿Es que acaso todavía no he sido redimido de mis pecados? Supongo que no, todos ese tiempo al lado del Señor Oscuro; torturando, matándo... Jamás podré ser perdonado"

- Lo siento, sé que debo pedirte demasiado, pero eres el único que puede - se disculpó Dumbledore, a sabiendas de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el muchacho. Parecía que el destino se la tenía jurada.

- Muy bien. Comenzaré con los gigantes. Ya hablaré con Lupin para que me ayude a contactar con los licántropos que no estén bajo las órdenes de Vardamir. ¿Eso era todo? ¿puedo retirarme ya? -

- Sí, adiós hijo -

- Adiós Albus -

"Maldigo la hora en la que Merlín hizo ese decreto, obligando a todos los magos a respetar a las demás criaturas mágicas. Maldigo también el ser el último descendiente de los Coamenel, ¿por qué mi madre tenía que apellidarse Prince?"

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué te pasa? Hace mucho que no te veía tan desconcentrado - gritaba Harry mientras sobrevolaba el campo de Quidditch viendo a los miembros de su equipo jugar. Los cazadores, Ginny, Demelza y Dean (al irse Katie Bell tuvieron que buscar a otro miembro), no lo estaban haciendo nada mal, estaban todos muy compenetrados entre ellos y volaban de maravilla. Harry casi no podía apartar los ojos de su novia, jugaba tan bien; era una delicia verla moverse con esa agilidad y gracilidad. Los bateadores también lo hacía muy bien, aunque todavía les faltaba un poco para alcanzar el nivel de los gemelos Weasleys (éstos poseían un talento innato para despejar bludgers). El único problema, que creía ya haber solucionado, era Ron, parecía que había vuelto a perder la confianza en sí mismo porque no estaba parando ninguna quaffle.

- Lo siento, últimamente estoy un poco distraído, para el partido estaré totalmente concentrado – gritó Ron.

- Más te vale hermano, tienes tres días. A este paso Ravenclaw nos va a machacar, he escuchado que tienen un guardián y un cazador nuevos, y ambos son muy buenos - informó Ginny al tiempo que lanzaba la quaffle a uno de los postes de gol.

Ron motivado por las palabras de su hermana se lanzó hacia la izquierda y atrapó con maestría la pelota, impidiendo que esta se colara por uno de los postes.

- ¿Mejor así? - preguntó el pelirrojo, con la quaffle en la mano izquierda y el pulgar derecho levantado.

- Engreído - murmuró Ginny, a lo que Ron le sacó la lengua, burlándose de ella.

- Bueno chicos, es suficiente por hoy, si mantenemos el ritmo es muy posible que derrotemos a Ravenclaw en el partido del sábado. Ahora, ¡a las duchas! - ordenó Harry.

Los muchachos descendieron al suelo, bajaron de sus escobas y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios a asearse un poco.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

- Ya era hora chicos, pensábamos que no vendrías a cenar -

- Lo siento, pero lo práctica de hoy nos ha durado más de lo que creíamos, además Ron no andaba muy fino... -

- ¡Oye! No hace falta que vayas contando eso a todo el mundo - se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Pero si es que parecía que te habían echado un _confundus_, ha habido una vez que te has lanzado al lado opuesto, y otra por poco te caes de la escoba chocando contra uno de los postes - se carcajeó Harry.

Ron hizo un gracioso mohín mientras le reclamaba a su amigo:

- Muchas gracias tío, se supone que somos amigos y tú lo único que haces es ponerte en mi contra -

- Pero es que es verdad, si hasta McLagen lo hubiese echo mejor - se burló Ginny.

Ron rodó los ojos y fingió haberse enfadado de verdad:

- Ahora si que me has ofendido. ¿Compararme con Cormac? No podrías haber caído más bajo hermanita -

Sus amigos rieron.

La charla continuo durante unos minutos más. Ron intentando que cambiaran de tema, y los demás riéndose de él y haciéndole bromas. De repente una bonita lechuza gris se posó al lado de Hermione.

- ¿Y estó? - preguntó curiosa la castaña mientras desataba la carta que traía el animal - ¿de quién será la carta?

Srta. Granger:

_Le envió esta carta para comentarle acerca de sus castigos. Éstos comenzarán hoy mismo después de la cena y durarán toda la semana, hasta el viernes (incluido)._

_La espero esta noche a las 9 p.m. en mi despacho en las mazmorras._

_Sea puntual,_

_Attn._

_S. Snape_

Hermione miró su reloj. ¡Eran las nueve menos diez! Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

- ¿Qué es eso Mione? - preguntó Parvatil.

La chica no respondió, les tiró la carta y se fue corriendo del Gran Comedor.

"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde" Llevaba corriendo unos minutos cuando se topó con la puerta que conducía hacia el despacho del profesor.

¡Knock! ¡Knock!

- Adelante -

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

Hacia ya un buen rato que había hablado con Dumbledore y todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación. Ese fin de semana tendría que irse a cumplir con su misión. Y por si fuera poco, todas las noches tendría que ver la cara de Granger, como si no tuviera suficiente con soñar con ella.

Eran las nueve en punto cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

"Debe ser ella"

- Adelante -

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

Hermione estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no sabía que tendría que hacer. Nunca la habían castigado. Esperaba que no fuera nada repugnante, ya había escuchado suficientes historias provenientes de Harry y Ron acerca de sus castigos con Snape.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia el escritorio en el que se encontraba su profesor.

De repente su visión se nubló y por su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes del sueño que tuvo esa noche, como si de una película se tratase.

- ¿Señorita Granger, está bien? -

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la oscura y penetrante de Snape.

De nuevo, la imagen del hombre de su sueño apareció en su cabeza y entonces se desmayó.

TBC

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pesadilla más extraña tiene Hermione, no? ¿Quiénes serán esos hombres con los que sueña? xDD Pronto se aclararán las cosas. Prometo actualizar pronto, dentro de una semana o así.

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído y más aún a los que habéis dejado reviews. Me alegráis el día y me dáis ánimos para seguir escribiendo :) Así que gracias **lily, kismet, dandindan, jesica-haruzuchia, DrakeMalfoy, Arch.** Por favor dejad más comentarios. Sólo hay que hacer clic en el botoncito de abajo y luego escribir que os ha parecido el capítulo.


	5. Sueños que se repiten

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J., yo sólo me limito a escribir sobre ellos.

_

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia el escritorio en el que se encontraba su profesor._

_De repente su visión se nubló y por su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes del sueño que tuvo esa noche, como si de una película se tratase._

_ - ¿Señorita Granger, está bien? - _

_Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la oscura y penetrante de Snape._

_De nuevo, la imagen del hombre de su sueño apareció en su cabeza y entonces se desmayó._

* * *

Capítulo 5

_Sueños que se repiten_

El cuerpo de la joven caía como a cámara lenta y Snape la sostuvo de la cintura, impidiendo que ésta cayese al suelo, mientras un grito ahogado salía de su boca:

- ¡Señorita Granger! - la sacudió un par de veces para ver si respondía pero era inútil. A continuación le tomó el pulso, comprobando que éste todavía latía, pero era un latido débil, al igual que su respiración que comenzaba a hacerse más lenta y pesada.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Tengo que llevarla con Poppy, ella sabrá cómo curarla"

Con firmeza sujeto a la chica y la alzó, cargándola en sus brazos, rumbo a la enfermería. No tardó mucho en llegar. Viendo que Madame Pomfrey no estaba la dejó en una de las camas y esperó a que la enfermera apareciese. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la medimaga apareció por la puerta, donde se guardaban las pociones y los ungüentos curativos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Poppy, examinando el cuerpo de Hermione para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la del profesor - ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, Severus?

- ¡No he hecho nada! Merlín, ¿por qué cada vez que traigo a un alumno aquí asumes que es por mi culpa? - exclamó, incrédulo, el profesor de pociones.

- Porque lo es. La última semana he tenido que atender a cinco desmayos, todos ellos producidos durante tus clases o tus castigos - dijo severamente la señora Pomfrey.

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en la cara de Severus, y éste abrió la boca para defenderse de la acusación:

- No es mi culpa si son unos cobardes, yo sólo me limito a decirles mi opinión sobre su trabajo, o a ordenarles lo que deben hacer. Nada más. Son unos miedicas -

Poppy entrecerró los ojos. Este hombre no tenía remedio, la mitad de los alumnos que acaban en la enfermería eran por obra suya.

- Te creo, por esta vez, la señorita Granger no es de las que se asusta tan fácilmente. Haré un hechizo para ver qué es lo que ha causado su desmayo -

- Qué alivio - farfulló Snape sarcásticamente - no sé qué habría hecho sino me creyeses.

- Venga Severus, no te comportes como un niño pequeño, sabes perfectamente que tengo mi punto de razón -

- Si tu lo dices... -

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Instantes después la profesora McGonagall aparecía en la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! Los cuadros me habían informado de que un estudiante se había desmayado y estaba ahora en la enfermería, ¿quién...? - se detuvo al comprobar que el alumno desmayado era la sobresaliente Hermione Granger. Enseguida su mirada se posó en la figura que se hayaba al lado de la cama. Severus notando la mirada envenenada que le dirigía su superiora, suspiró:

- Minerva, por amor de dios, no he sido yo. No he tenido nada que ver -

La directora parecía todavía recelosa y reacia a confiar en su palabra. Suficientes malas experiencias había tenido ya con Severus.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡ - gritó exasperado el profesor - ¿acaso la frase: "es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" no se puede aplicar en mí?

- No - contestó Minerva, mientras Poppy aguantaba la risa.

Snape lanzó un gruñido de frustación. Esas dos mujeres lo iban a matar algún día. En momentos como éste realmente echaba de menos al viejo Albus, él solía defenderle de estas acusaciones.

- Esta vez Severus tiene razón. La señorita Granger ha sufrido una bajada de tensión, probablemente producida por una falta de sueño o alimento. Quizás sería mejor avisar a sus amigos, igual alguno de ellos ha notado algo - informó Madame Pomfrey.

- Está bien, ahora iré, deberían estar todos en la Sala Común - dijo Minerva.

Snape carraspeó.

- Vale, vale, lo siento Severus, no debí dudar de tí. No volverá a pasar - se disculpó a regañadientes la directora.

- Gracias - contestó el profesor, sonriendo triunfalmente.

Dicho esto McGonagall salió de la enfermería rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor para buscar a los jóvenes Weasleys, a Potter, Longbottom y a la señorita Patil.

- Severus, yo también me tengo que ir, me he dejado una cosa en el despacho, vuelvo enseguida. Vigílala y si hay algún cambio me avisas, ¿de acuerdo? – informó Madame Pomfrey.

- De acuerdo, Poppy – le contestó el otro. "¿Desde cuando he dejado de ser el profesor de pociones para convertirme en niñera de una adolescente de diecinueve años?"

Parecía que esa muchacha, postrada ahora en esa cama, no le iba a traer más que problemas. Primero estaba el hecho de que había soñado con ella; estaba tienendo un sueño con Lily cuando de repente, ésta cambió para parecerse más a Granger. Segundo, tenía que soportar sus constantes parloteos en clase, bueno, quizás eso no era tan malo, ella era la única que realmente prestaba atención y mostraba interés hacia su asignatura. "El tenerla que soportar, por muy inteligente que sea es suficiente tormento, no debí castigarla... sino, no hubiera ocurrido todo esto" El verdadero problema, y la raíz de todo el mal humor de Snape, era el hecho de que estaba comenzando a experimentar ciertas sensaciones para con la señorita Granger, y eso no le gustaba. Aún sentía sus manos cosquillear ante el recuerdo del contacto con la cintura de la joven, así como la descarga que sufrió. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Vale, de acuerdo, debía admitir que la chica no estaba mal, pero era una alumna, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Se supone que él ya tenía controladas sus hormonas, además, él seguía profundamente enamorado de Lily Evans, y eso no iba a cambiar por muchas sensaciones que sintiera cada vez que estaba cerca de esa Gryffindor. ¿No?

- Basta, Severus, deja de comerte la cabeza - se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y hacíia numerosos aspavientos.

Una risita lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

En la puerta de la enfermería y observándole con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada estaban los apestosos amigos de Granger. Los estúpidos Weasleys, el arrogante Potter, la superficial Patil y cobarde Longbottom.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis mirándome así?! - rugió, rojo de ira, el profesor Snape - cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La sonrisita burlona se les borró en ese instante de la cara y todos esbozaron una mueca de odio.

Severus sonrió internamente, qué fácil era enojar a los leones. Tan sólo había que quitarles unos pocos puntos y ya estaba. Satisfecho con su pequeña venganza se dispuso a salir de la enfermería para poder alejarse de todo aquello y poder descansar.

Ron fue el primero en quejarse:

- ¡Idiota! No es culpa nuestra si él está haciendo movimientos ridículos y hablando consigo mismo -

mientras recordaba la situación en la que lo habían encontrado la sonrisa volvió a su cara. "Dios esta imagen no se me olvidará jamás"

- Este día pasará a los anales de la Historia de Hogwarts como el día en el que Severus Snape nos dejó ver su verdadero ser.... ¡el de un loco! - se siguió burlando Ronald.

Todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas pero tuvieron que parar nada más entró Madame Pomfrey, alertada por todo el alboroto que estaban causando.

- Merlín, esto es una enfermería, hay que estár en silencio. Ya estáis mayorcitos, ¿no? - les riñó.

- Disculpe señora, no se volverá a repetir - dijo inocentemente Ginny, mientras que añadía en voz baja - aunque yo realmente espero que sí, lo que daría por ver de nuevo la cara de Snape.

Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer por la cara de todos los muchachos, que se borró en cuanto vieron a Hermione tumbada en una de las múltiples camas.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó.

- Tranquilícese Potter, ella está bien, tan sólo ha sufrido un ligero desmayo producido por una bajada de tensión. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha notado algo distinto en la señorita Granger? ¿Una mala alimentación, falta de sueño...? -

Todos excepto Ginny negaron.

- La verdad señora es que sí. Ayer Hermione no durmió muy bien y está mañana en el desayuno apenas probó bocado - informó la joven Weasley.

- Ahora que lo dices, en la cena tampoco la he visto comer mucho - intervino Parvati.

La expresión de la medimaga se tornó seria.

- No debéis dejar que esto continue, podría ser muy serio - les avisó.

- De acuerdo - dijeron todos.

- Muy bien, y ahora todos a la cama, mañana podréis verla - les ordenó.

Los chicos asintieron y resignadamente se dirigieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO oOoO

_Una risa despectiva y fría resonó por todo el lugar, burlándose de las palabras dichas por la chica._

_- No me importa si lo necesitas o no, ambos moriréis ahora. Primero él y luego tú - _

_- ¡NO! - _

_- No... no te preocupes, todo estará bien - intentó consolarla el mago tendido en el suelo._

_- No quiero que mueras, ¡no quiero perderte! - _

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos, expresando todas esas emociones que no podían decirse porque simplemente no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para ello._

_Aquella mágica conexión no duró mucho y pronto sus gritos inundaron el lugar:_

_- ¡Crucio! - _

_¡Ahh!_

_- ¡NO! - _

Era pasada la medianoche y los gritos ahogados que emitía Hermione se seguían oyendo en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey, que los había escuchado todos ya que no la dejaban dormir, no podía evitar preocuparse y preguntarse sobre qué estaría soñando la chica. Esa debía ser la pesadilla de la que hablaba la señorita Weasley.

_- Para, te lo suplico - _

_- ¿Crees que voy a hacer caso a una sangre sucia? Lo torturaré y cuando a penas esté consciente lo dejaré para torturarte a tí. De ese modo ambos veréis sufrir a la persona que amáis, de se modo ambos sufriréis más de lo que jamás podríais imaginar - sentenció el malvado mago._

_La pobre chica no sabía qué hacer. Y ella creía que el mal había desaparecido cuando cayó Voldemort, qué ilusa. Estó no hacía más que comenzar, pronto sentiría el dolor, la ira, el rencor. Pronto su corazón se teñiría de odio, y entonces el mundo estaría perdido._

_- No... no le hagas caso, diga lo que diga, no dejes que influya en ti. No dejes que mancille la pureza de tu alma - comenzó a decir el hombre herido - las cosas mejorarán y..._

_- ¡Cállate! – gritó el otro, dándole una patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, provocando que la sangre fluyese por su rostro._

_La furia crecía y crecía dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha, jamás había visto un espectáculo como ese y no podía permitir que continuase. ¡Jamás!_

"_Estoy harta, ahora sabrá él lo que es sufrir..."_

_- Cru... - _

_- ¡NO! - la interrumpió el que estaba siendo torturado, cogiéndole la varita, impidiendo que cometiese un grave error y dejase que la oscuridad entrase en ella - no merece la pena. Nadie merece tu odio, nadie se merece que te sacrifiques así. Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien._

Una neblina comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar. Lo último que vió la joven fueron unos intensos ojos ónices, brillando por la esperanza que comenzaba a nacer en su interior.

Hermione, después de horas inconsciente, abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un techo blanco, nada parecido al de su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no estoy en mi habitación? Y... ¿qué ha sido ese sueño? Parecía... parecía una continuación del otro que tuve la noche pasada. Jamás creí que pudiese llegar a albergar tanto rencor, odio y furia en mi cuerpo, y que todo ello fuese dirigido a una única persona. Fue... abrumador..."

- ¡Señorita Granger! Por fin despierta, nos ha tenido muy preocupados - la voz de Madame Pomfrey la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? - preguntó la chica, con la voz ronca, debido al tiempo que había estado sin hablar.

- Se desmayó cuando estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape, tuvo una bajada de tensión -

- ¿Cuantó llevo aquí? -

- 16 horas -

"¿!Qué¡?"

- Pero... - intentó decir la muchacha.

La señora Pomfrey sonrió maternalmente.

- No se preocupe señorita Granger. Minerva y yo hablamos y está disculpada por las clases que se ha perdido esta mañana. Tengo entendido que tenía encantamientos y doble de transformaciones, ¿me equivoco? -

- No, muchas gracias Madame Pomfrey. ¿Cree que pueda irme ya? -

- Sí, pero antes tengo que darle algo - contestó la medimaga cogiendo unos frascos que contenían un líquido transparente - aquí tiene.

- ¿Poción para dormir sin soñar? -

- He oído que tiene pesadillas, supongo que esto la aliviará un poco -

- Muchas gracias - agradeció sinceramente Hermione. "Espero poder dormir bien de ahora en adelante"

- Anda, váyase al Gran Comedor, que ya es la hora de comer y sus amigos deben de estar muy preocupados por usted -

- Gracias de nuevo, adiós - se despidió la chica, bajándose de la cama y saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería. Estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a sus amigos. Era como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que los vio por última vez.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

- ¿Cuándo dijo la señora Pomfrey que saldría Hermione? - preguntó distraídamente Ginny a sus amigos. Todos estaban muy preocupados por ella, aunque sabían que no era nada grave, era extraño no escuchar sus típicas reprimendas por no estudiar y dejar todos los deberes para el último día. Además, se sentía un poco sola siendo la única chica, rodeada de tantos varones. "Merlín Hermione, yo me volvería loca teniendo que aguantar a todas horas a mi hermano y a Harry" Desafortunadamente para ella Luna tenía que comer en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya le habían llamado la atención un par de veces por el hecho de cambiarse de mesa y sentarse con sus amigos, y Parvati estaba cotilleando con unas amigas suyas. Era por eso que ahora estaba rodeada de chicos: su novio a un lado, Ron en frente y Neville al lado de su hermano.

- ¡Fo gue fe! - respondió Ron, con la boca llena, otra vez haciendo gala de sus exquisitos modales a la hora de comer.

- Como siempre, hablando sin antes haber tragado la comida, jamás cambiarás, ¿verdad? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hermione! - gritaron todos felices de ver a su amiga de nuevo - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien, gracias, dispuesta a que me digáis todo lo que me he perdido mientras estaba incosnciente en la enfermería. ¿Tenemos muchos deberes? -

Todos sus amigos se rieron, Hermione nunca cambiaría, ni aunque acabase de salir de la enfermería, para ella el trabajo, el estudio y los deberes seguirían siendo lo primero.

- Ay, tranquilízate amiga, ni bien te despiertas y ya empiezas a hablar sobre las clases. ¡Dános un respiro, nosotros los simples estudiantes no estamos pensando en los estudios las veinticuatro horas del día! - se quejó teatralmente Harry.

- Imbécil - le respondió en broma la chica - pero por esta vez tienes razón, lo mejor será comer, luego ya me podréis poner al día.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

- Que ruidosos son estos Gryffindors, montando un espectáculo tan sólo porque la sangre sucia está bien - murmuró despectivamente una voz.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Draquito, es patético - le contestó Pansy mientras se arrimaba más al rubio.

- Pansy, apártate que estoy comiendo - se quejó Malfoy, apartándola de un empujón. "Qué empalagosa que es, ni si quiera ahora me deja en paz, uff..."

- Pero Draco... ¿por qué me rechazas? yo pensé que... -

- Ah... ¿pero tu piensas? vaya descubrimiento - respondió sarcásticamente el chico.

Los ojos de la joven se humedecieron al instante. Puede que a veces fuese muy efusiva y un poco pesada, pero cuando de Draco se trataba no lo hacía con mala intención. Ella realmente sentía algo, muy fuerte, por ese chico. Lo amaba, desde que tenía uso de razón, amaba a ese niño de pelo platinado y hermosos ojos grisáceos con el que jugaba de pequeña, y ahora que ambos habían crecido su amor por él también lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué me tratas tan fríamente? ¿No te das cuenta de que me duele la forma en la que me tratas? Siempre menospreciándome, insultándome... ¡No soy ninguna muñeca con la que puedas jugar Draco! sólo vienes a mí cuando no tienes a quien más recurrir, o cuando quieres una noche de sexo. ¡Pues ya estoy harta!" pensaba la chica Slytherin.

- Se me ha ido el apetito, ¡adiós! - se despidió Pansy - nos veremos luego chicos.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? - preguntó cansinamente Draco, rascándose la cabeza - ni que le hubiese dicho nada malo...

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini que habían estado oyendo toda la conversación pusieron cara de circunstancias y miraron a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Malfoy. "¿Qué coño les pasa a estos dos? ¿Por qué me miran así?"

Sus dos amigos suspiraron. ¿Cómo no podía darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Pansy? Toda su casa lo sabía; el único que no parecía darse cuenta era el propio Draco.

- Nada - contestó Blaise - ya te darás cuenta por tí mismo.

El príncipe de Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, sin fiarse del todo de su amigo, aunque decidió no darle importancia. Giró su cabeza y reparó en Nott, el chico estaba mirando fijamente a una de las personas de la casa de Ravenclaw. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y se acerco al oído de su amigo para luego susurrarle:

- ¿Alguien que te interese... Nott? -

Theodore se sobresaltó y lanzó una risita nerviosa al tiempo que dejaba de mirar a cierta rubia de ojos azules:

- No Draco, estaba en las nubes. No me interesa nadie, lo sabes - se apresuró a contestar el otro.

Malfoy estalló en sonoras carcajadas rápidamente seguido por su amigo Blaise, los cuales se divertían de lo lindo al ver a su amigo todo sonrojado.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Estaba sentado en una butaca en su despacho, al lado, el crepitar de las llamas le calentaban en este frío día de otoño, el invierno casi había llegado. Tenía la mirada perdida y no hacía más que pensar sobre todas las cosas que le venían encima. Se encontraba desbordado por la presión y el trabajo, y a pesar de todo no podía rendirse, no podía darse por vencido porque eso significaría renunciar no sólo a su vida sino a la de todos los demás seres vivos, y no podía permitirlo. Así pues, ahí se encontraba, en su solitario despacho, ahogando sus penas en silencio, como buen Slytherin que era, jamás mostraría sus verdaderos sentimientos en público, eso sería una muestra imperdonable de debilidad. Una muestra que sería su condena si las personas equivocadas lo viesen.

No pudo seguir disfrutando de se momento a solas con sus pensamientos ya que el ruido de una multitud de estudiantes entrando al aula contigua a la suya lo sobresaltó y le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía una clase que dar. Se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta que daba al aula de pociones donde sus alumnos lo esperaban.

"Muy bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes, no estoy con ánimo de aguantar a estos adolescentes hormonados"

- ¡Silencio! - ordenó, harto del poco respeto que parecían tenerle algunos de los chicos. ¡Él era el profesor! Deberían permanecer callados nada más entrar en clase, no que él tuviese que ordenarselo - la clase de hoy, así como las siguientes serán especiales.

Un suave murmullo se extendió por toda la clase. No todos los días Severus Snape, el frío y amargado profesor de pociones, te dice que las siguientes clases que tengas con él serán especiales. Poco después, el miedo se reflejó en casi todas las caras; todos conocían muy bien a Snape, y cuando éste decía la palabra especial era lo equivalente a desagradable.

"¡Merlín! Ni que fuese a hacerles nada... en fin" pensó molesto el profesor.

- Hoy y durante todo lo que queda de curso haremos la poción _Felix Felicis_, supongo que os sonará del curso anterior - todos asintieron con sus cabezas mientras debajan escapar un suspiro de alivio, la tarea que les había encargado no era tan mala - me alegro que os guste mi idea. Esta poción es sumamente complicada de realizar, hasta a vuestro ex-profesor Slughorn le es difícil realizarla, además de que tardaréis aproximadamente seis meses en acabarla.

La felicidad que tan rápido había llegado se evaporó por completo al escuchar a Snape. Ya sabían todos que habría algo malo en su proposición. Su profesor no era de los que regalaban las cosas.

- Como sé que ninguno podrá hacerla relativamente bien por sí solo - comenzó a decir, mirando de reojo a Harry y a Ron - he decidio que la haréis en parejas, las cuales son las siguientes: Malfoy y Parkinson, Zabini y Weasley, Potter y Macmillan y finalmente Granger y Nott.

Nada más acabó de decir las instrucciones todos empezaron a moverse de sus asientos y colocarse con sus respectivas parejas, a pesar de que ninguno lo hacía con demasiado entusiasmo. Draco estaba enfadado porque tendría que aguantar a Pansy, la cual, según él era un coñazo. Zabini estaba rojo por el coraje, no le gustaba tener que aguantar a uno del trío dorado y más aún al traidor de sangre que no tenía ni idea de pociones. Ron estaba tan mal como su compañero, ¡tener que trabajar con una serpiente! no creía que hubiese nada peor. Harry y Ernie estaban bastante contentos, ambos se soportaban y eran amigos, por lo que no había ningún problema. Nott y Hermione tampoco se sentían mal, aunque la joven Gryffindor estaba un poco nerviosa por el hecho de trabajar con un amigo de Malfoy, sabía perfectamente que le podría haber tocado una pareja peor, además su compañero era tremendamente inteligente. La única que se podía decir que estaba radiante de felicidad era Pansy Parkinson, ella estaba al lado de su amado Draco, ¡durante todo el curso! tenía unas ganas locas de saltar y gritar para que todo el mundo conociese su dicha.

- No te pongas así Granger, que no te voy a hacer nada, lo mejor será tratarnos cortesmente, esta es una oportunidad única para que ambos obtengamos un extraordinario en pociones, ¿no crees? - preguntó con amabilidad Nott.

- Cierto, perdona, me dejé llevar por mis prejuicios - contestó Hermione, notáblemente sorprendida por el comentario de su compañero. "Al final no todas las serpientes van a ser malas"

Nott sonrío, él no era como Malfoy o Zabini, a él no le importaba tanto la pureza de sangre, él creía que a las personas había que juzgarlas por cómo eran y no por quiénes eran sus padres.

Todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra, cogieron los respectivos ingredientes y comenzaron a realizar la poción.

"Joder mira que tocarme con Zabini... además, no para de mirarme raro. ¿No será...?"

- ¡Weasley! Haber si prestas atención, no voy a hacer la poción yo solo - dijo Blaise, pegándole una colleja para que el pelirrojo reaccionase.

- ¡Auch! Tranquilo, no hace falta que hagas eso, ahora te ayudo -

"Otra vez con Pansy no. Luego tendré que hablar con mi padrino, no puede ser que me ponga siempre con ella"

- Venga Pansy, empecemos con esto, que quiero sacar una buena nota - ordenó Malfoy a su compañera.

- Enseguida Draquito, no te defraudaré - contestó alegremente la chica. "Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz"

"Menos mal que me ha tocado con Ernie, ya sabía yo que con Hermione o Ron no me iba a tocar, pero esto es mejor que estar con un Slytherin"

- Es un placer trabajar junto a ti Potter - comentó seriamente el muchacho de Hufflepuff a la vez que extendía la mano para estrechar la de Harry.

"¡Por Merlín! Cada vez se parece más a Percy, creo que ahora me arrepiento de haber querido estar con él... ¡socorro!" pensó Harry.

El tiempo pasaba y los vapores comenzaban a inundar la habitación, así como los distintos olores que emergían de los calderos. Parecía que la poción les iba bastante bien, eso sí, algunos tenían más problemas que otros, como por ejemplo Ron y Zabini, los cuales no conseguían que su poción adquiriese el color exacto y ambos estaban bastante frustrados. Desde su posición, Snape, disfrutaba viendo a sus alumnos sufrir con la tarea que les había impuesto.

- Muy bien, ya es suficiente, recoged las cosas y marcharos. No os preocupéis por la poción, ya sé que ninguno es capaz de realizar un hechizo de permanencia aceptable, por lo que yo me encargaré de hacerlo para que se conserven tal y como están ahora - dijo Severus, haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a recoger sus cosas a toda velocidad para poder irse cuanto antes de ese lugar infernal.

Hermione Granger era la que más ganas tenía de escaparse de esa clase para poder estar tranquila. Prácticamente había pasado toda la clase con los nervios a flor de piel, y Nott lo había notado, incluso le había preguntado por ello. Desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de su parte:

- Señorita Granger, usted quédese, tengo que hablarle de algo - ordenó Snape, ocasionando que un ligero, aunque bien disimulado, temblor sacudiese a la joven.

"Tranquila Hermione, eres una Gryffindor, haz gala de todo tu coraje, no debes desmoronarte frente a él"

- ¿Te esperamos Mione? - sugirió Ron, preocupado por la reacción de su amiga, y por lo que pudiera hacerle ese murciélago.

- No hace falta, id yendo, os alcanzaré enseguida - contestó Hermione.

- No digas tonterías, te esperamos y punto, además tenemos una hora libre antes de herbología. Podemos jugar al Quidditch o al snap explosivo o... - empezó a decir Harry.

- O podemos estudiar para los trimestrales y acabar la redacción de Snape, ¿no creéis? -

Los dos chicos se maldicieron internamente, no era su intención que Hermione les obligase a estudiar, ellos sólo querían pasar un buen rato.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaban ya que soltó una risita divertida y les dijo:

- Tranquilos, que yo os ayudaré, así acabaremos antes. Hacemos el trabajo de pociones y luego jugaremos a algo, ¿de acuerdo? -

Sus dos amigos sonrieron felizmente y asintieron con la cabeza. De verdad apreciaban los esfuerzos que Hermione hacía para con ellos.

- Bueno, pues iros a la sala común y esperadme allí, enseguida iré -

Los muchachos se despidieron de ella y salieron de la clase, dejándola a solas con su profesor.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, quería hablarle sobre el castigo de hoy. Lamentablemente, no voy a poder estar con usted porque tengo otro asuntos, mucho más importantes, que atender; así pues, tendrá que limpiar el baño de prefectos, sin magia, esta noche a partir de las nueve, ¿entendido? - le informó Snape.

A Hermione le dolió la forma en la que la trató, como si sólo fuese un objeto, como si no tuviese sentimientos, ¡joder, ella también era una persona! Si estaba enfadado no tenía porqué descargarse con ella. Intentó que su decepción y enojo no se notaran y le repondió:

- Si señor, si no necesita nada más me retiro -

Severus pareció notar el repentino cambio de humor de la chica y arqueó una ceja. "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?" pensó.

- Puede irse - fue lo único que dijo mientras veía a la joven marcharse de la clase, dejándolo sumamente confundido por su reacción. Siempre se había metido con ella y nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, se le notaba... triste.

"Y a ti que te importa si está triste o no" preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

"No me importa, pero es raro"

"Seguro..." respondió de nuevo, la voz.

"Déjame en paz"

"No puedes permitir que se inmiscuya en tu vida" dijo esa voz, que estaba comenzando a odiar.

"Ya lo sé"

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

"¿Por qué me ha importado tanto el modo en el que me ha tratado? Siempre se ha comportado de esa manera tan cruel, no debería dejar que me afectase tanto, además, por su culpa tengo que limpiar el baño de los prefectos. Menos mal que de pequeña en casa hacía tareas como esas, así no tendré ningún problema" pensaba Hermione Granger, mientras caminaba hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, donde sus amigos la estarían esperando para poder acabar los deberes.

- Ya estoy aquí - saludó a sus amigos, los cuales estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, nunca se cansaban de hacerlo y la verdad no entendía el por qué, si Ron siempre acabando ganando a Harry...

- Hola - saludaron ellos, apenas levantando la cabeza del tablero de juego.

- Creí que ibamos a hacer los deberes - comenzó a decir Hermione.

- Enseguida, en cuanto gane a Harry, que no tardaré mucho -

- No cantes victoria, esta vez ganaré yo -

- Ni lo sueñes -

Hermione mientras los observaba sumamente aburrida, éste era uno de los juegos que menos le gustaban, no lo llegaba a entender del todo. A ella no se le daba tan bien como a Ron lo de montar estrategias.

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Te gané, finalmente, después de siete largos años, te he ganado a una partida de ajedrez! - gritaba Harry como loco, haciendo que los pocos chicos que estaban en la sala se girasen para verle.

- No vale, estaba distraído, quiero la revancha -

- ¡No! Sólo queda media hora para que empiece herbología, vamos a acabar los deberes, y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja - ordenó Hermione, acabando con el jaleo que se había montado.

- A sus órdenes, señora - se burlaron Harry y Ron.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y supiró. "Nunca dejarán se ser unos críos" pensó.

Sacaron todo el material y se pusieron a trabajar, consiguiendo que Hermione terminara con su redacción, que ya tenía por la mitad, y que sus dos amigos la suplicaran para que les dejase copiar, aunque fuese un poco.

- Está bien, pero que sea la última vez - dijo resignadamente la chica.

- Gracias, eres la mejor - contestó Ron, armándose de valor y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- De nada - susurró Hermione. Un suave rubor se extendió por su cara, haciendo que Harry se riese por lo bajo - ¡Qué tarde es! Debemos ir a herbología.

El trío dorado salió corriendo de la sala común, no sabían cómo ni porqué pero siempre acababan corriendo para ir a todos lados.

Afortunadamente cuando llegaron a los invernaderos la profesora Sprout aún no había llegado. Se reunieron con Neville, Ginny, Parvati y Luna y comenzaron a hablar hasta que llegó la profesora y se dispusieron a atender a la clase.

oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo

Era la hora de la cena, los alumnos y los profesores disfrutaban de la comida mientras hablaban animadamente con la gente de su alrededor.

- Ya queda menos de dos semanas para vacaciones, qué ganas tengo de volver a la madriguera - comentaba Ginny.

- Si que ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones - murmuró meláncolicamente Parvati - prontó será Navidad...

Neville la miró comprensivamente y la estrechó en sus brazos:

- Todo estará bien Pav, sabes que puedes mandarme todas las cartas que quieras, y si quieres puedo ir a visitarte. No estarás sola -

- Neville, tiene razón. Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos pasar la Navidad todos juntos - propuso Harry.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Ron.

- En Grimmauld Place hay sitio de sobra para todos. ¿Qué decís? Sería genial pasar la Navidad con los amigos -

La cara de Parvati se iluminó por la felicidad y abrazó efusivamente a su amigo:

- Gracias, gracias. Es una idea fantástica -

- De nada, a mi tampoco me gusta pasar la Navidad solo... -

- Pues ya está. Mañana le mandaré una lechuza a mamá para decirselo, no creo que le parezca mal – dijo Ginny.

- Y yo le mandare una mi abuela -

- Hermione, ¿y tú? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿Eh? Si... yo también mandaré una a mis padres, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente -

Las conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó:

- Espero que estéis disfrutando de esta suculenta cena, tengo unas excelentes noticias que daros. Como motivo de celebración por la partida de Lord Voldemort y por la llegada de Navidad, he decidido hacer un baile, parecido a aquel del torneo de los tres magos, el sábado que viene, una vez que los exámenes trimestrales hayan acabado. Todo el mundo podrá asistir. También tengo que decir que el castillo será decorado con motivo de las fiestas que están por llegar. Así que... cuidado con el muérdago -

Murmullos de excitación comenzaron a recorrer el lugar. La gente estaba entusiasmada con hacer un baile de Navidad.

- Oh, no, buscar pareja otra vez no - murmuró Ron, angustiado por la idea de tener que buscar a una chica para el baile.

Hermione tampoco estaba muy contenta, el anterior baile de Navidad no había sido un éxito, con todo lo que pasó con Victor, y no tenía ganas de repetir la experiencia. También estaba el hecho de que no tenía pareja, y no esperaba que la persona que quería se lo propusiese.

¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? Tenía unos sueños muy raros sobre dos personas, estaba empezando a sentir cosas extrañas tanto por un hombre que no conocía como por su profesor. Ronald no la quería como ella lo quería a él. Y por si fuera poco esta noche tendría que limpiar los baños de los prefectos como castigo. ¿Es que las cosas no podían ir peor?

Qué equivocada que estaba. Lo peor estaba todavía por venir.

TBC

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **¡Siento el retraso! Sé que dije que lo subiría en 1 ó 2 semanas. Pero este capítulo es el más largo de los que llevo. Y pasan bastantes cosas, ¿no? Pobre Sevie-poh, que confundido, igual que Hermione. ¿Qué pasará en los siguientes episodios? ¿Con quién irá Hermione al baile?

Muchas gracias por todas la alertas, los reviews y gracias a todos los que habéis añadido esta historia como vuestra favorita.

Gracias a: jesica-haruzuchia, lily, dandindan, kismet, laura granger, Amia, Ayra16, Anya Lupin, DrakeMalfoy y Arch. En este capítulo he tenido 6 reviews. Haber si para el siguiente consigo más :) y llegamos a los 25 reviews. Me haría muy feliz :)

Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de abajo, escribir qué os ha parecido y yo intentaré actualizar cuanto antes.


	6. La amo

Capítulo 6

_La amo_

¿Un baile? ¿Acaso Minerva se había vuelto loca, o es que el espíritu de Albus Dumbledore la había poseído? A la nueva directora no le agradaban mucho este tipo de eventos, le parecían muy frívolos y narcisistas. Pero entonces... ¿por qué demonios había organizado uno?

"Esto no se le puede haber ocurrido a ella sola" pensó "seguro que el viejo tiene algo que ver. La pregunta es por qué"  
No paraba de preguntarse el motivo, por primera vez en su vida la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Él siempre sabía la razón por la que se daban las cosas, nunca debía preguntarse el por qué. Por ejemplo: con Albus, él siempre le decía el fin que preseguía, puede que no siempre lo entendiese, pero lo sabía; para Voldemort, al principio puede que no, pero luego se convirtió en su mano derecha, aquella persona a la que le comunicaba todos sus planes, estando, por tanto, siempre al corriente de todo. Y sin embargo, en esta ocasión, su mente estaba en blanco y desconocía el propósito de lo dicho por McGonagall, y eso... eso inconscientemente lo asustaba. Lo asustaba porque no le gustaba, para nada, la mirada que le había dirigido la directora mientras daba la noticia y, sobretodo, después de decir lo del muérdago.

Sin pensarlo siquiera su mirada se posó en la figura de Hermione Granger, la cual parecía estar desorientada y también un poco shockeada por la noticia y... ¿triste?

"Basta" se recriminó internamente "Déjalo ya y céntrate. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que fijarte en la sabelotodo de Gryffindor. De todos modos, un baile no es tan mala idea, es la oportunidad perfecta para quitar puntos..."

A su lado Minerva lo miraba pensativa. Seguía sin comprender del todo la razón por la cual Albus le había dicho que hiciese un baile, no alcanzaba a adivinar quién era esa persona a la que se supone iban a ayudar con todo este asunto.

"¿Qué es lo que tramas, Albus?" se preguntó Minerva, recordando la conversación que había tenido hace unas horas.

**Flashback**

_- Minerva, me gustaría que organizases un baile de Navidad - sugirió Albus._

_- ¿Un baile? ¿Por qué motivo? - _

_La cara de Dumbledore se iluminó y sus ojos centellearon:_

_- Puede que eso ayude a cierta persona... - contestó misteriosamente._

_La profesora iba a replicar cuando el anciano mago del retrato la interrumpió:_

_- También quiero que haya varias ramas de muérdago colgando en el interior del castillo, incluyendo los depachos de profesores - _

_- Albus, ¿qué...? - intentó preguntar Minerva. "¿Qué se trae entre manos? Parece como si tuviese todo planeado y supiese lo que va a pasar"_

_- Tan sólo estoy haciéndole un favor a una persona - dijo Albus con un brillo travieso en los ojos - si es que todo sale según lo planeado..._

**Fin Flashback**

"¿Se estaría refiriendo a Severus? ¿Acaso cree que de ese modo encontrará a esa persona especial? Hay Albus... no deberías jugar con él, las cosas pueden salir fatal" pensaba la directora de Hogwarts mientras se metía un trozo de pescado en la boca.

Qué razón tenía Minerva McGonagall. Los planes de Dumbledore darían resultado, pero quizás no el que él se esperaba...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Un baile! Es justo lo que estaba deseando. Por fin podremos bailar juntos Harry, no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado hacerlo - exclamó Ginny, realmente emocionada por la idea de poder hacer eso con su novio.

- Sí, genial - respondió con desgana su chico.

- Oh venga, no te pongas así, no es tan malo como parece - contestó divertida la menor de los Weasleys.

- No claro que no, tú no... - calló justo a tiempo para evitar decir una tontería. Iba a decir que ella no tuvo que aguantar a Parvati Patil, la cual más que bailar con él parecía que lo estaba exhibiendo. Gracias a Merlín, recordó antes de tiempo que su anterior pareja era ahora su amiga y estaba sentada justo en frente.

- ¿Si? ¿Ibas a decir algo? - preguntó suspicazmente Parvati.

Harry tragó pesadamente e intentó responder algo que lo sacase de esa metedura de pata:

- Yo... este... bueno, verás... - no hacía más que balbucear incoherencias, hasta que su amiga se empezó a reír fuertemente.

- No te pongas así, que era broma. Sé que nuestra anterior experiencia no fue muy buena, lo reconozco. En aquel entonces era muy egoísta y superficial, lo único que me interesaba era la fama - se explicó la chica, tranquilizándolo al momento.

- Ya, pero aún así no fue muy caballeroso por mi parte insinuar el hecho de que la pasase mal durante nuestro baile - comentó seriamente el moreno de ojos verdes, para después agregar con una sonrisa - aunque sea esa la verdad.

Todos sus amigos se rieron. El ambiente tenso y pesado que se había instalado momentos antes había desaparecido y ahora todos charlaban, olvidándo por un momento el asunto del baile y la búsqueda de parejas.

Sin embargo había una persona que todavía seguía intranquila, y esa persona era Hermione Granger. Era algo que no podía controlar; su cabeza era un completo caos, además de que no había pasado por alto la mirada que le había dirigido su profesor de pociones. Ésta no había sido como las demás, es decir, frías y llenas de desprecio, no, ésta había sido mas bien curiosa y extraña, había percibido un sentimiento en sus ojos que no había sido capaz de descifrar.

- ¡Ah qué bien he comido! - decía una voz a su lado.

- Claro, porque eres un adicto a la comida, siempre te parece que está buena - se burlaba otro.

- Qué se le va a hacer, es el apetito de los Weasleys, Potter, ya deberías saberlo - respondió Ron, haciendo una clara alusión a su hermana.

- ¡Eh! Que eso no es verdad, yo no como tanto como tú. Si es que comes por cuatro. Yo simplemente tengo un apetito ligeramente superior al de los demás - se defendió Ginny.

De nuevo, las risas inundaron el lugar. La cena, como de costumbre, había estado exquisita y ahora era el turno de irse a la sala común a pasar el rato y luego descansar.

- Chicos, yo debo hacer otra cosa antes de volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, ya sabéis, el castigo de Snape. Al muy... no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que ponerme a limpiar el baño de los prefectos, ¡sin magia! Me dijo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y por eso me ha mandado esa tarea – dijo Hermione con enfado.

Sus amigos la miraron con lástima.

- Míralo por el lado bueno - dijo Ron - así no tienes que verle la cara al grasiento y además el baño de los prefectos no está tan sucio. Sino, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Dobby, seguro que te echará una mano encantado.

- ¡Ronald! - gritó indignada su amiga - ¿tengo que recordarte lo del PEDDO? Los elfos domésticos son seres vivos, no esclavos.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos exasperado. Ella llevaba ya casi cuatro años con esa tontería, y no había sacado ningún provecho de ello.

- Si bueno, pues buena suerte entonces. Estaremos esperándote en la sala común - se despidió.

- Adiós - se despidió ella, saliendo del comedor para llegar pronto y acabar cuanto antes con ese castigo.

- Vaya, vaya. No, si a este paso Hermione le va a encontrar el gusto a los castigos. Este año casi ha tenido más días de castigos que nosotros, ¿verdad Harry? - se rió Ron.

- Tienes toda la razón compañero. Snif, snif... nuestra amiga ha crecido... - dijo teatralmente el moreno, fingiendo que lloraba.

- Y le hemos enseñado todo lo que sabe - añadió Ron.

- Ya, ya. Vámonos. Dejad de echaros flores. Mira que enorgulleceros porque a Hermione le castiguen... - los regañó Ginny.

Tanto Harry como Ron sonrieron inocentemente y siguieron a sus amigos hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, una castaña se enfundaba unos guantes de plástico y cogía un cubo lleno de agua y un paño, dispuesta a acabar con su odiado castigo.

No era una tarea muy difícil, aunque si extremadamente repetitiva y monótona. Echar agua, frotar y aclarar. Todo eso continuamente. Lo hacía casi mecánicamente, y eso la permitía concentrarse en otras cosas, como por ejemplo su reacción ante el castigo y la mirada de Snape.

No paraba de preguntarse por qué se sentía tan triste por dentro; sabía perfectamente que la causa de ello no era, como de costumbre, su amigo Ronald, entonces ¿el qué? ¿Sería posible que se encontrase así por culpa de su profesor de pociones?

"No es posible. Es cierto que no me castigan muy a menudo. Debe de ser la tercera vez que lo hacen, en todos los años que he estado aquí, pero esa no es razón para ponerme así. Quizás fuese el hecho de que Snape me tratara como si fuese basura, pero... eso lleva haciéndolo desde que entré en el colegio, y conforme pasaban los años lo superé" pensaba angustiadamente la chica.

"¿Habrías reaccionado de igual manera si el que te hubiese tratado así hubiese sido Malfoy? preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

"No..."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te dolió tanto que fuera Snape quien te hablase de ese modo?"

"Porque..."

No lo sabía. No sabía porque le deprimía tanto que su profesor la tratara tan cruelmente. Desde siempre había hecho caso omiso de los comentarios desagradables del hurón y los demás, sin embargo, con el profesor Snape era distinto. Desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió una extraña conexión. Su inteligencia, ese porte tan elegante, el hecho de que siempre estuviese solo, amargado. En un principio lo recordó a ella antes de llegar a Hogwarts, porque desde pequeña había sido una marginada social, sólo por el hecho de que fuese una "comelibros", mandona y tuviese una obsesión con el cumplimiento de las normas. Era por eso que lo entendía tan bien, y sí, en algún momento le gustó ese hombre, fue como su amor plátonico. Conforme avanzó su primer año en Hogwarts su atracción se desvaneció por completo, seguía admirándole, pero la manera en la que trataba a sus estudiantes, especialmente a Harry... Los demás no tenían la culpa de su soledad. Era por eso, porque lo comprendía perfectamente, que le dolía que la tratase tan mal. Ella había vivido todo aquello, sin bien no fue tan extremo, si que comprendía su dolor y rechazo y no entendía como no era capaz de superar todo aquello he intentar abrirse un poco.

"Seguirás solo si sigues apartando a todas las personas de tu alrededor"pensó melancólicamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, los demás chicos charlaban amenamente, en la confortable y calentita sala común de Gryffindor, acerca de las posibles parejas para el baile.

- Bueno, Harry y yo iremos juntos, pero... ¿vosotros? -

- No lo sé, supongo que me buscaré a cualquier chica para que me acompañe - dijo Ron.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Hermione? - preguntó timidamente Neville.

Ron se sonrojó hasta ponerse del color de su cabello y respondió mordazmente:

- Yo creí que se lo pedirías tú, como ya lo hiciste en cuarto. Aunque quizás te rechace, tal y como pasó la anterior vez -

- ¡Ron! - le recriminó su hermana - ¿por qué has dicho eso? Él sólo ha hecho una pregunta nada más, no iba a mala idea.

- Me da igual, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches - respondió de malhumor el pelirrojo.

Nadie hablaba en la sala, la conversación, antes divertida, se había esfumado, al igual que el buen humor. No entendían la reacción que había tenido Ron, había estado totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Voy a subir para hablar con él, lo mínimo que tiene que hacer es disculparse - anunció Harry, mirando con tristeza a Neville, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba de reojo a Parvati.

- No es necesario - musitó debilmente el joven Longbottom.

- Claro que sí, y yo iré también - corroboró Ginny, mientras miraba a Harry con complicidad - nos vemos mañana chicos, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - susurraron los otros dos.

Ni Parvati ni Neville dijeron nada durante unos instantes, ambos sin saber muy bien como romper el hielo y acabar con la tensión que había en el ambiente.

- Yo... - empezó a decir el chico.

- No pasa nada - lo cortó Parvati - si quieres ir con Hermione al baile está bien. Tampoco es como si tuviesemos un compromiso o algo, puedes ir con quien quieras. Sólo somos amigos, ¿no?

- ¡Con un demonio! - exclamó Neville, golpeando el suelo con el puño - yo no quiero ir con Hermione al baile, no me gusta. Con la única que quiero ir es contigo, y sólo contigo.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó ilusionada la chica. Tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. "¿Significa esto que me quiere?"

- De verdad, Pav - susurró el chico poniéndose de pie y cogiendo a su amiga de la cintura para luego susurrarle al oído - yo sólo te quiero a ti.

La joven se agarró más fuertemente al abrazo del hombre que acababa de declarar su amor por ella y emitió un suave sollozo.

- Yo también -

Neville sonrío felizmente, provocando que el corazón de la joven comenzase a latir más frenéticamente y sintiese mariposas revoloteando por el estómago.

- Entonces... - comentó el chico mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la chica - ¿te gustaría asistir al baile conmigo, como mi novia?

Parvati alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la intensa y brillante mirada de él y asintió, incapaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra, y fue entonces que ambos eliminaron la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en ese tan ansiado beso que ambos llevaban esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Empezó con un tímido roce, próbando el sabor del otro, poco a poco, conforme se adaptaban al ritmo del otro, el beso se profundizó, dejando de lado la vergüenza y todos los posibles temores al qué dirán y concentrándose en lo que estaban sintiendo y que los dejaba sin aliento.

Así los encontró Hermione, que volvía de su castigo, dispuesta a estudiar un poco porque creía que la sala común estaría vacía y así podría estar en tranquilidad.

- Ejem, ejem -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hermione PoV**

Por fin había acabado el castigo, aunque el cabreo y la decepción todavía no se me habían pasado y eso me molestaba aún más. ¡No debería ponerme así por un profesor, y menos por Snape!

"_Quizás te afecte tanto porque sientes algo por él"_"**Que chorrada, amo a Ron, por y para siempre" "**_Si... pero, ¿fue siempre así?" __**"**_**Callate"**

¡Argh, maldita conciencia, todo el rato tocando las narices...!

"_Recuerda que sigo siendo tú, te ayudo a que te aclares las ideas" _**"O a complicarlas áun más..."**

Estaba tan concentrada hablando conmigo misma que acabé chocando con el cuadro de la Señora Gorda:

- ¡Mira por dónde vas chiquilla! - gritó, con esa voz tan aguda que tenía.

- Lo siento - me disculpé avergonzada. Era bastante patético que un cuadro te regañara, y más porque te hubieses estampado contra él, porque estuvieses discutiendo con tu conciencia.

- Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Contraseña? -

- Vanitas Vanitatis - respondí.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado ante mis ojos y una escena sorprendente apareció delante de mí: Neville tenía a Parvati agarrada de la cintura y la besaba con pasión, pero sin dejar de lado la dulzura.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió, no porque me gustase Neville ni nada por el estilo, sino porque me estaba dando cuenta, ahora más que nunca, de que mis amigos habían cambiado, habían crecido y tenían a sus propias parejas, mientras que yo... estaba sola. No me malentendáis, eso no significaba que estuviese enfadada con ellos; en verdad me alegraba, es sólo que... yo también quería sentirme así: amada y protegida. Sin embargo, parecía que todavía no había llegado mi hora, de otro modo Ron estaría enamorado de mí y me pediría que fuese su novia, cosa que hasta el momento no había pasado. Siendo incapaz de decir algo, no quería que se diesen cuenta de mi tristeza y si abría la boca seguro que se me escaparía un sollozo o algo así. No es que llore por cualquier cosa, que no lo hago, pero en cuanto alguien logra dañarme me cuesta mucho reprimirme. Muchas noches las he pasado sola llorando. Es por eso que me limité a aclararme la garganta haciendo un sonido parecido al de la insubrible de Umbridge:

- Ejem, ejem -

Nada más lo hice mis dos amigos se separaron dando un respingo y poniéndose rojos como dos farolitos de navidad.

- No por favor, no os detengáis. Pensaba quedarme aquí a estudiar pero viendo que está ocupada me iré a mi habitación - dije, una vez recuperé mi voz, para después lanzar una pequeña y divertida risita y añadir - buenas noches y... ¡Felicidades!

Subí corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Parvati, y sin prestar atención al hecho de que mi amiga pelirroja todavía no estaba me fui a la ducha, me lavé los dientes, me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir.

**Final Hermione PoV**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eso fue embarazoso - musitó Neville a la chica que estaba a su lado.

- Si... - respondió la otra muy bajito, apenas un hilillo de voz.

Su acompañante enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba y le preguntó preocupadamente:

- ¿Estás bien? Yo... ¿no te ha gustado? Perdona si... - empezó a decir palabras sueltas, poniendose cada vez más nervioso, jugueteando con sus dedos. Haciendo reir a Parvati.

- ¡No! Digo... sí, estoy bien. Y claro que me ha gustado. La cosa es que... me preguntaba... - comenzó a decir la chica, bajo la expectante mirada de Neville - ¿estás seguro de que me quieres? Yo siempre pensé que...

No pudo seguir hablando porque unos cálidos labios apresaron su boca, impidiendo que continuara con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Claro que te quiero, no creo que sea capaz de vivir sin ti - dijo Neville entre besos.

- Te amo - respondió Parvati enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chico y acariciándole la nuca con sensualidad - jamás he querido tanto a una persona.

- Ni yo - contestó el joven moreno, besándola de nuevo - ni yo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ronald PoV**

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto la boca? NO paro de decir tonterías, y eso que Neville no lo decía para molestar. Lo que pasa es que nada más he escuchado el nombre de Hermione me he puesto jodidamente nervioso y a la defensiva, y no sé porqué, ¡si ni siquiera estaba ella allí!

¡_Knock, Knock!_

Escuché unos golpes, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Me hice el sordó e ignoré el continuo golpeteo. Ahora mismo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- ¡Ron! Ábrenos por favor, queremos hablar contigo -

Esa era la voz de Ginny, la cual sin duda estaría con Harry; andaban todo el día pegados como lapas, ¡Argh! Sé que yo hacía lo mismo cuando estaba con Lavender, pero no es lo mismo. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán cuando estén a solas... me da repelús.

- Venga amigo, no te encierres, tenemos que hablar. Sólo estamos preocupados por ti -

¿Preocupados por mí? ¡Vaya! Eso si que es nuevo. Es la primera vez que muestran algún tipo de interés en mí desde que comenzó el año. Perezosamente, y sin ningún ánimo, me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta dejando pasar a mi hermana y a mi amigo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado allí, por qué le has hablado así a Neville? - me preguntó mi "queridisima" hermana (nótese el sarcasmo por favor).

- Nada, no me ha pasado nada. Sólo he tenido un mal día ¿de acuerdo? Tampoco es para que os pongáis así - repliqué de mala leche. ¡Joder, ni que fuesen mis padres! Siempre diciéndome que hacer. Haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago.

- Pero ese no es motivo para que estés tan susceptible. Ha sido nombrar a Hermione y ponerte como loco, ¿ha pasado algo? - inquirió Harry a la vez que se sentaba en una de las sillas, al lado mío, y me miraba con atención.

- No... bueno, no lo sé. Ultimamente han cambiado muchas cosas y creo que... - paré de hablar. Realmente no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, mucho menos lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿Acaso Hermione me gustaba? Pensándolo bien, ella siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de las constantes burlas, absurdas discusiones y comentarios hirientes, todos o casi todos por parte mía, ella había permanecido a mi lado. No se lo que hubiese hecho si ella no hubiese estado conmigo todos estos años: apoyándome en todo momento, animándome en los partidos, dándome fuerzas, ayudándome con los deberes y con aquellas situaciones que no era capaz de resolver por mi mismo... aún recuerdo lo bien que me sentí cuando la estreché en mis brazos durante el funeral de Dumbledore, o cuando me besó... fue entonces que me di cuenta. Estaba enamorado de Hermione, probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como soy tan idiota, orgulloso y cobarde no había sido capaz de reconocerlo y hacer algo al respecto. Sí, ahora lo tenía claro, desde siempre había sido ella, la única que me veía por quien era en realidad y no por mi buen juego como guardián de Gryffindor (como pasó con Lavender), o por mi ayuda a la hora de derrotar a Voldemort. No, ella veía en mí al verdadero Ronald Weasley, y yo no había sido capaz de darme cuenta... hasta ahora.

- ¡Ron, eh Ron! -

Los gritos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y vi a Harry y a Ginny mirándome como si fuera un marciano o algo así.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, desconcertado, ¿a qué venían esas caras?

- Estabas como ido, ¿en qué estabas pensando? -

Por un momento pensé en no responder a la pregunta, o decir alguna mentira, sin embargo, dos palabras escaparon de mi boca; dos palabras que tanto mi alma como mi corazón me pedían a gritos que las dijese:

- La amo -

**TBC**

**

* * *

Notas de Autora: **¡Lo siento! Ya se que dije que tardaría dos semanas y ha sido más de un mes. ¡Mil perdones! Pero es que pasé por un tiempo de bloqueo mental y no se me ocurría nada xD De todos modos espero que os haya gustado. Al parecer a Ron ya se le han aclarado las ideas, ya era hora, pero... ¿qué hará? (Sólo yo lo sé xDD)

Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. No pensé que llegaría a los 26!! Haber si ahora llegamos a los 35 o 40 ya que estamos xDD

**G:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me animó mucho. Tienes toda la razón con lo de las escenas subiditas de tono. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

**Anya Lupin: **Algo pasará con el muérdago Snape, Ron y Hermione, ya verás. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia.

**Arya16: **Gracias por decirme lo de los alumnos, lo cambié de modo que Snape ya no se preocupa tanto por sus alumnos xD Y respecto a lo de la enfermería... bueno, era una manera de poner una escena cómica y que por fín, los chicos se puedan "vengar" de su profesor, y para mostrar un poco los sentimientos que le van rondando al pobre Severus.

**Megumisakura: **¡Gracias por comentar la historia, espero que este capitulo te guste también!

**Lily: **Severus aún va a sufrir un poquito más, pero así es la vida. No te preocupes que no será para siempre xDD

**Ren-No-Hi: **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando y te enganches a los SS&HG, hay algunos realmente buenos.

**Konstida: **Gracias por comentar y lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, intentaré hacerlo más seguido.

**Dandindan: **Muchisimas gracias Dani, sé que no te gusta mucho esto de fanfiction y aún así lees todos mis capítulos y me das tu opinión y me ayudas. ¡Muchas, muchas gasias!! Algún día conseguiré que te interese de verdad esta historia xD

**Minerva91: **Gracias, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

Ya sabeis, una vez acabado de leer darle al botoncito de abajo y escribid que os ha parecido.

Gracias :)


	7. Esto es un error

Capítulo 7

_Esto es un error_

**Harry PoV**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Ron nos confesase a Ginny y a mí sus sentimientos. Dos días que habían pasado lentos y tortuosos para él, pues todavía no sabía cómo decírselo a Hermione. Yo le había propuesto que la invitase al baile y se lo dijese entonces. Ginny halabó mi idea y por una vez me dio la razón; quizás me esté volviendo un experto en cuanto a temas amorosos se refiere.

- No sé si pueda esperar hasta el baile amigo, estos dos días han sido una pesadilla para mí - me dijo Ron a la vez que se frotaba lígeramente las manos y las acercaba un poco hacia la chimenea.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en la sala común calentándonos, del frío que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, bajo el crepitar de las llamas, esperando a que Hermione llegase de su último día de castigo con Snape, aunque... nunca había tenido que ir a su despacho cómo nos había ocurrido a Ron o a mí alguna vez. Tanto ayer como hoy tenía como trabajo limpiar la sala de los trofeos. Ahora que lo pensaba era extraño que Snape no estuviese presente durante sus castigos, normalmente le gustaba burlarse y criticar a los demás, era raro que dejase pasar una oportunidad como esa.

**Flashback**

_Era jueves por la tarde y recién acabábamos de terminar con nuestra clase doble de pociones, intentando hacer el __Felix Felicis__; afortunadamente, Snape había estado bastante distraído, la verdad es que últimamente se le veía más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, y apenas nos había bajado puntos (unos veinte en total). Estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y preparándonos para irnos cuando el profesor llamó a Hermione y le dijo que su castigo consistiría en limpiar la sala de trofeos, de nueve a once._

_De reojo vi la expresión de mi amiga y me sorprendí: no parecía estar enfadada, cabreada, rabiosa... no. Más bien parecía no sentir nada pues una máscara de frialdad adornaba su rostro impidiendo mostrar cualquier sentimiento. Cuando Snape acabó de hablar ella se dio la vuelta y nos dirigió una cálida sonrisa que, sin embargo, no llegó a sus ojos, y nos instó a que nos marchásemos de ahí._

_Lo último que vi fueron los ojos de Snape, fijos en la figura de Hermione._

**Fin Flashback**

- Yo creo que se lo podrías decir mañana después de comer, así luego tendréis toda la tarde libre para hablar, ¿qué te parece? - le sugerí, esperando que esto lo animase y lo calmase un poco, de modo que no se sintiese tan mal.

- ¿Y por qué no cuando vuelva? - me preguntó ansiosamente a la par que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la sala - Yo... no quiero esperar, no puedo esperar, ha sido demasiado tiempo sin ella, ya es hora de que estemos juntos. ¿No entiendes que yo necesito decírselo cuanto antes? Me va a estallar el corazón sino se lo digo. Me duele estar sin ella, duele como nunca pensé que dolería algo.

Las palabras de Ron me calaron hondo. Claro que entendía lo que sentía; esa necesidad de decirle lo que sientes a la persona amada, la necesidad de estar junto a ella. Me había pasado lo mismo con Ginny, cada vez que la veía con Dean o inclusive cuando rompió con él, mi corazón me pedía a gritos que le dijese algo, que me arriesgase, que la recompensa sería, con creces, superior al sufrimiento de no poder estar a su lado. Recuerdo, también, cuando tuve que decirle adiós a finales de sexto curso, cuando la abandoné. Como me dolió entonces. Noches enteras rememorando el sabor de sus besos, el calor de sus caricias, el confor de sus dulces palabras; mi corazón sangraba por su ausencia. Fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, y por nada del mundo quería que mi amigo, que era como mi hermano, pasase por lo mismo, pero debía ser más paciente, podría arruinarlo todo si se lo decía ahora.

- Lo sé compañero, pero esta noche no creo que sea la más adecuada para decírselo. Ya sabes, por lo del castigo, debe estar bastante cansada y no creo que esté de humor como para una charla tan importante - dije, intentando que recapacitase y cambiase de opinión.

- Supongo que tienes razón - contestó lanzando un sonoro suspiro de resignación - me voy a dormir, necesito descansar y pensar como decirle todo esto. Buenas noches.

Asentí con la cabeza y le observé desaparecer tras el umbral que conducía a los dormitorios.

Me quedé un rato más, perdido en mis pensamientos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la hipnotizante danza de las rojizas y anaranjadas llamas que me invitaban a unirme en un soporífero sueño. No debió pasar mucho tiempo hasta que Morfeo me envolvió entre sus brazos y caí dormido.

**Fin Harry PoV**

* * *

**Snape PoV**

La hora había llegado, debía partir, esta noche sin falta, en busca de los gigantes y de los restantes licántropos, los que todavía no estuviesen bajo el dominio de Amras.

Seguramente la misión me ocuparía todo el fin de semana y acabaría con más de una herida; los gigantes no eran criaturas precisamente amistosas, y me costaría mucho convencerles, aunque Madame Maxime estuviese conmigo. Por no decir lo que pasaría si me llegase a encontrar con Vardamir; todavía no estaba listo para la batalla y no podría hacerle frente, aunque me enfureciese el hecho de que era infinitamente superior a mí.

Recogí un par de cosas que me serían útiles para el viaje: ropa, comida, pociones revitalizantes... las puse en una mochila y apliqué un hechizo para encoger todo, de modo que me fuese más fácil llevarlo.

Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez las posibles estrategias que utilizaría para poder hablar con los gigantes. Tendría que demostrarles, primero, que era digno de su confianza y que no era como los mortífagos (qué irónico ¿no?, yo, que he sido un secuaz del Lord durante años); luego tendré que conseguir una audiencia con el lider y entonces presentarme como el heredero de Merlín.

_Saldrá todo bien_, me dije a mí mismo. No podía perder la confianza en mí porque sino estaría perdido, debía mantenerme frío y sereno todo el tiempo.

**Fin Snape PoV**

Severus se aseguró, por última vez, de estar completamente listo y a continuación salió de las mazmorras hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, y de ahí a Hogsmeade dónde se encontraría con la directora de la academía Beauxbatons y emprenderían un viaje hacia tierras del este, hacia las nevadas montañas y los heladores glaciares de los más recónditos parajes en Francia: los escondites perfectos para los gigantes.

* * *

- Sevie, Sevie, Sevie... no deberías haberme retado, pues ahora las consecuencias serán terribles. Te arrepentirás de haber dado prioridad a los gigantes, sobre otras criaturas mucho más peligrosas y temibles -

El viento arreciaba con fuerza y la lluvia caía sin cesar con una brutalidad arrolladora. Cualquiera que osase pasar por ese lugar lo tendría muy difícil para avanzar. Prácticamente era imposible moverse, mucho menos ver algo; lo cual era muy peligroso ya que en cualquier instante podías resbalar y caer por alguno de los acantilados, directo a una muerte segura. A pesar de ello, había una persona que se había atrevido a atravesar ese páramo espectral: Amras Vardamir.

Él estaba allí por una razón: encontrar a las mantícoras, bestias terroríficas con cabeza humana de la que sobresalían unos cuernos, cuerpo de león (aunque con el pelaje rojizo), capaz de repeler la mayoría de los encantamientos conocidos, y cola de escorpión cuyo aguijón es capaz de matar instantáneamente a su presa. Una vez las tuviese bajo su control tendría gran parte de la guerra ganada, y únicamente tendría que encontrar a los dementores y a las arpías. Quizás buscara un unicornio, aunque un ser tan puro y bueno heriría su alma corrupta y putrefacta.

Había estado observando a su enemigo mediante un hechizo y había visto que, por el momento, él tenía previsto encontrar a otras criaturas que, si todo salía según lo planeado, no serían rival para su ejército.

"Prepárate descendiente de los Coamenel, tu fin llegará muy pronto, junto con el resto de las personas que amas"

* * *

- Venga Ginny, es hora de levantarse, llegaremos tarde - gritó exasperada Hermione, viendo como su perezosa amiga no le hacía ningún caso, mas bien no la escuchaba, y seguía durmiendo plácidamente - ¡Argh! Allá tú, pero si te retrasas no es mi culpa -

Un bostezo salió de la boca de la pelirroja mientras la intentaba convencer de que todavía había tiempo suficiente y que podía seguir durmiendo:

- Venga Mione, son las siete de la mañana. ¡Las siete! ¿Entiendes? Las clases empiezan a las nueve. Además, hoy es sábado y simplemente tenemos dos clases. Déjame dormir un poco más -

La joven prefecta puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un bufido de resignación. ¿Acaso todos los Weasleys eran iguales?

Bajó con tranquilidad las escaleras de su dormitorio para entrar en la sala común y encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter sobándose el cuello y mascuyando maldiciones.

Hermione no pudo más que reir, al parecer, su amigo se había quedado dormido en el sofá con una mala posición y ahora lo estaba pagando.

- Te hace gracia, ¿no? - le preguntó malhumardo el moreno - pues que sepas que es culpa tuya, me quedé aquí esperándote pero tardaste una eternidad.

La chica cesó su risa y lo miró con comprensión y una pizca de rabia:

- Lo siento, Harry - se disculpó, intentando controlar el creciente enfado. Todavía le molestaba recordar el hecho de que estuvo limpiando por casi tres horas - pero es que el castigo fue un suplicio. Tú sabes que no me suelo quejar pero... ¡joder! Es que estuve prácticamente hasta medianoche como si fuera una criada, limpiando toda la maldita sala, y encima de vez en cuando venía Filch a meterse conmigo.

El joven no pudo más que reir por el enfado de su amiga. Siempre le hacía mucha gracia verla así, además esta vez no era porque estuviese discutiendo con Ron, por lo cual no tendría que aguantar luego a sus dos mejores amigos cabreados y sin hablarse.

- Que no es para tanto. Ron y yo hemos hecho cosas peores - se burló.

- Eso, tú sigue fastidiándome, vaya amigos que tengo. Menos mal que esta era la última vez, que si no... -

- Si, además no vas a tener que aguantar a Snape en todo el fin de semana porque se ha ido a no sé dónde y no volverá hasta el lunes - exclamó eufórico Harry.

- Hay que ver las cosas por las que te emocionas... - murmuró para sí la chica. "¿Qué será eso que tiene que hacer Snape que no puede esperar hasta las vacaciones?"

- Ya ves, soy muy simple en cuanto a ser feliz se trata. Con no ver al murciélago suficiente - replicó sonriente el-niño-que-vivió.

Hermione, por otro lado, arqueó una ceja (al más puro estilo Snape) y negó con la cabeza para después salir por el retrato e ir a desayunar. No sin antes decirle a su amigo que se diese prisa y que despertarse a Ron para que la acompañasen, que sino no les quedaría comida suficiente; aunque, a esas horas, era imposible que se acabase. De todos modos, ninguno de ellos se percataría de ello, cuando de saciar su (desmesurado) apetito se trataba ninguno daba importancia al resto de las cosas (como por ejemplo el hecho de que, en Hogwarts, jamás se acabaría la comida, y si se quedaban sin por llegar tarde, siempre podrían ir a las cocinas).

* * *

**Ron PoV**

Cansado, angustiado, ilusionado, asustado... Mi corazón era un mar de sentimientos, muchos de ellos contradictorios y confusos, otros fugaces: simples arrebatos que sacudían mi alma. Y todo ello causado por una persona: Hermione Granger. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su olor, su espíritu... toda ella me producía un millar de emociones, así como un agitado revoloteo en mi estómago, como si miles de mariposas se hallasen en mi interior.

¿Cómo es posible sentirse tan vivo y a la vez tan muerto? No lo sabía, pero así es como me sentía. Por un lado feliz por mi "recién descubierto" amor por Hermione, con la esperanza de la llegada del mejor momento de mi vida; por el otro: temeroso de su respuesta y meláncolico y triste por el hecho de no poder estar con ella en este mismo instante.

Llené de aire mis pulmones y solté un profundo suspiro, haciendo un vano intento de liberarme de mis preocupaciones, de expulsarlas de mi cuerpo, así como lo estaba haciendo con el aire que salía de mi boca; desafortunadamente, no daba resultado. Todas estas dudas, inseguridades... se habían instalado en lo más profundo de mi alma y parecían reacias a marcharse.

Miré en derredor: el dormitorio seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de siempre, es decir, majestuoso e imponente; a menudo fantaseaba acerca de lo maravilloso que sería vivir en un sitio así, y no en la pequeña y estrecha Madriguera (por muy mejorada que estuviese ahora, después de su reconstrucción). Echando un vistazo a las camas de mis compañeros hubo algo que me llamó la atención: la cama de Harry estaba perfectamente hecha, como si no hubiese dormido allí, como si hubiese pasado la noche en otro lugar...

"Lo mato" pensé "Como se haya atrevido a tocarle UN SOLO pelo a mi hermana pequeña, como se haya atrevido a pasar la noche con ella..." La rabia comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, pidiendo venganza, pidiendo la cabeza del culpable. Me daba igual que fuese mi mejor amigo el implicado; ¡nadie estaba de esa manera con mi hermanita y vivía para contarlo!

A una velocidad que hasta a mí me sorprendió me duché, lavé mis dientes y me puse el uniforme. Estaba bajando las escaleras a todo correr cuando choqué contra algo y mi cuerpo se golpeó contra el frío y duro suelo, cayendo de una forma poco decorosa.

- ¡Auch! - gemí, sobándome mi adolorido trasero - a ver si miras por donde vas, imb... ¡Harry!

Frente a mí, y con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro (que, siendo sincero, me hizo temer lo peor) se encontraba mi amigo, el cual, extrañamente, se estaba masajeando el cuello.

- Perdona Ron, no te ví, apareciste tan de repente... ¿estás bien? - se disculpó, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

- Sí, gracias - contesté, tomando la ayuda que me ofrecía y poníendome de pie - ¿qué tal tú? ¿cómo has dormido?

- Fatal, creo que estaba en una mala posición o algo. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche -

- ¡Eso es! Restriégamelo que no pasa nada. Ya si quieres grita que te acostaste con mi hermana, si total... - exploté, cabreado por su actitud despreocupada. ¡Joder! No me interesaba saber acerca de las relaciones que tenía mi hermana con cualquier chico, en concreto con Harry; y menos _ese _tipo de relaciones.

Mi berrinche pareció confundirle porque una mirada de incomprensión iluminó sus ojos.

- Ron... ¿de qué hablas? Yo no me refería a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que he dormido mal porque anoche me debí de quedar frito en uno de los sillones de la sala común mientras esperábamos a Hermione -

Arqueé una ceja mostrando mi incredulidad y escepticismo y le pregunté:

- ¿Seguro? Ni si quiera has negado lo que te he dicho - el comentario le pillo totalmente desprevenido porque se quedó con la boca abierta y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Yo, pues... esto... ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a desayunar? Se hace tarde - dijo, cambiando olípicamente de tema, a lo que yo solté un bufido.

¿Qué se creía, que por hablarme de comida me olvidaría del tema? No señor, este asunto no quedaría zanjado tan rápidamente, se iba a...

- Hermione debe de estar esperándonos, me dijo que iba a bajar ya - añadió, consiguiendo, ahora sí, que me desviase por completo de la conversación de antes.

Era oír ese nombre y mi cabeza desconectaba. Mi mente viajó miles de kilometros, a un mundo de fantasía, un mundo en el que sólo estabamos Hermione y yo.

- Mione... - susurré.

Detrás de mí, Harry suspiraba aliviado.

**Fin Ron PoV**

* * *

Dentro del Gran Comedor del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, en una de las cuatro largas mesas que se extendían a lo largo de la inmensa sala, se encontraba una joven de largo y enmarañado cabello castaño comiendo en tranquilidad, disfrutando de la quietud tan impropia del lugar. Saboreando ese momento de paz, a la par que de los manjares que comía.

- Como extrañaré todo esto una vez se acabe - susurró al aire, hablando consigo misma, reflexionando sobre lo que estar en esa escuela le había supuesto. Gracias a ello había conocido a muchos y maravillosos amigos, había aprendido a hacer magia y había vivido miles de aventuras debido a ella. Había conocido el amor, el desamor... Gracias a ello había podido vivir un sin fin de experiencias irrepetibles, y convertirse en la persona que ahora era.

Y todavía quedaba mucho más. Iría a la universidad, estudiaría leyes mágicas y entraría en el ministerio, a ver si quizás, de es modo, podía ayudar a mejorar las cosas.

Rememorando todos aquellos instantes de su corta pero intensa vida, se vio pensando, de nuevo, en cierto individuo de penetrantes ojos ónices. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Seguiría enseñando pociones, o buscaría otro trabajo? La amenaza de Voldemort había desaparecido, ya no era necesario que se quedase ahí.

Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que le decía que Snape todavía tenía algo que hacer. Una tarea de vital importancia que repercutiría en la vida de todos lo magos, en especial en la de uno en concreto. Aunque no sabía cuál, y tampoco sabía quien era esa persona; pero lo sentía. Sentía como algo gordo iba a pasar, algo que uniría a todas las razas mágicas, o las separaría por completo.

Un ruido proveniente del otro extremo del comedor la alertó e hizo que girase su cabeza en busca de la causa: andando, como si en una carrera de marcha se tratase, iban Harry y Ron, ambos sofocados por el esfuerzo.

- Chicos... ¿todo bien? - preguntó, aparentemente divertida por el hecho de que ambos se habían dado tanta prisa por llegar - Todavía son las siete y media, no hacía falta que llegaseis tan rápido.

Los dos muchachos miraron de mala manera a su compañera. Si era tan temprano... ¿por qué diablos los había obligado a bajar?

Hermione se rió con fuerza ante la ingenuidad de sus amigos.

- Lo siento, creí que os darías cuenta. Por cierto, Ronald, ¿por qué tienes el jersey del uniforme del revés? -

El recién nombrado miró hacia abajo y vio que, efectivamente, se había confundido al vestirse. Con las prisas por aclarar las cosas con Harry apenas sí había prestado atención a su indumentaria.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó.

- Señor Weasley, ¿acaso esas son maneras de hablar? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Era como si tuviese un radar para detectar a los alumnos que decían palabras malsonantes; no se le escapaba ni uno.

- Lo siento directora, no volvera a pasar - respondió, poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello y agachando la cabeza.

- Eso espero. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor - concluyó, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la mesa reservada al profesorado.

- No sé como lo hace pero siempre se entera de todo... - farfulló Ron.

- Venga compañero, si lo hace por tu bien - se burló Harry.

El aludido no respondió, demasiado entretenido estaba, comiendo unas cuantas tostadas, como para hacer caso a cualquier comentario.

- No cambiará - dijeron entre risas Hermione y Harry.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en el despacho de la dirección, el viejo ex-director mantenía una conversación con su sucesora:

- Minerva, ¿ya está colocado el muérdago? -

- Sí, Albus. Hasta en las habitaciones de los profesores. Todo está listo -

- También lo pusiste en... -

- Sí, Albus - le cortó McGonagall - no te preocupes, todo está preparado.

- Perfecto - respondió el anciano, pasándose una mano por su espesa y abundante barba blanca - perfecto.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar...

* * *

- Ya yegamos, segugo que se encuentgan ahí - susurró una voz.

- Perfecto. Vayamos, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes -

- Recuegda que debes mostgagte sumiso al pgincipio, debemos conseguig una audiencia con el lideg, luego ya podgás decig tu vegdadega identidad -

- Lo sé - respondió secamente el otro, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el interior de una angosta y oscura caverna - lo sé.

Conforme las dos figuras se adentraban más en la cueva más eran los ruidos que oían. Se estaban acercando, ambos lo sabían; ahora es cuando deberían ser cautos para no cometer fallo alguno, no podían permitir que las cosas saliesen mal.

Anduvieron unos minutos más y por fin llegaron hasta donde una multitud se encontraba, al parecer, celebrando una ceremonia religiosa, adorando a su dios.

Una de las dos personas se adelantó, se quitó la capucha que lo resguardaba del viento, dejando ver su piel cetrina y su grasoso cabello negro, y avanzó unos pasos para luego decir:

- Mis más humildes saludos grandes criaturas de los más heladores parajes, me inclino ante vosotros como señal de respeto y os ruego que me dejéis hablar con vuestro lider -

Varias de las bestias allí presentes gruñeron ante la interrupción, otras, sin embargo, las que entendieron lo que el extraño había dicho, se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

- Seguir Gurg, él llevar hasta gran Mok -

- Gracias. ¿Podrías permitir que mi compañera venga conmigo? Ella también desea conocer al magnífico Mok - pidió cortesmente el hombre, hincando una rodilla en el suelo en señal de sumisión.

- De acuerdo - concedió la criatura que había hablado antes.

Los dos humanos siguieron a la monumental bestia hacia el final del túnel donde había un trono de piedra, en el cual, sentado, se encontraba el lider de los gigantes, Mok.

- ¿Quién osar interrumpir momento sagrado? - preguntó con impaciencia y rabia.

- Severus Snape, último descendiente de los Coamenel, heredero de la magia de los Tasardur y heredero de Merlín -

* * *

- ¡Ron! No corras - gritó Hermione, jadeante por la caminata que su amigo le había obligado a hacer desde la sala común, en la que se encontraba estudiando, hasta el séptimo piso - ¿qué pasa?

- Lo siento Mione, es que me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. Ven - respondió, cogiendo a la chica de la mano y llevándola hacia una puerta cerca del cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado.

"Me ha cogido de la mano... ¿qué le pasará? Últimamente siento como si..." pensaba la chica.

- Ya estamos, ahora, cierra los ojos - pidió suavemente el pelirrojo.

- Ron, venga, no estoy para tonte... - se vio interrumpida por uno de los dedos del joven Weasley que se posó en sus labios, enmudeciéndola al instante y sonrojándola como nunca.

- No es una tontería, confía en mí -

Ambos muchachos entraron a la habitación, que tenía un aspecto similar al de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero con miles de velas alrededor, y Ron le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en uno de los mullidos sillones.

- Ahora, abre los ojos -

La chica hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y se quedó deslumbrada, jamás creyó que el chico que estaba frente a ella pudiese hacer algo tan bonito, tan romántico...

- Ron ¿por qué...? -

- Porque he sido un tonto, por eso. Todos estos años estuviste a mi lado y yo no te supe valorar. Recién ahora me doy cuenta de mi error y de lo que te he hecho sufrir. Ya sé que soy un tonto a veces, bueno... muchas veces, pero es algo que forma parte de mí, y no lo puedo remediar - comenzó a explicarse el muchacho, intentando controlar sus nervios diciendo alguna que otra broma - y bueno... lo que quiero decir, es que... hace poco que me di cuenta que...

Hermione estaba ansiosa y a la vez un poco temerosa de lo que le fuese a decir, algo intuía, y estaba feliz por ello.

- Te diste cuenta de... - lo intentó animar.

- De que yo estoy... -

Un pequeño ruido los sobresaltó a ambos que miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido: el techo.

- Oye, ¿eso no es...? - empezó a decir la chica.

- Muérdago - respondió Ron, poniéndose de pie y levantándo a la chica - muérdago...

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, el mundo pareció detenerse para ambos, sólo existían ellos dos. Él pasado quedó olvidado, las peleas y malentendidos quedaron borrados de su memoria. Lo único que importaba ahora era el presente.

Hermione cerró los ojos, expectante, a la espera de que Ron tomase la iniciativa. El muchacho no se hizo de rogar, y juntó sus labios con los de la chica que amaba, haciéndose realidad el deseo de ambos.

El beso fue suave, tierno, una muestra de amor, que instantes después se volvió apasionado, fiero, fogoso. Hermione entreabrió sus labios, dejando paso a la lengua de Ron, que exigía poder recorrer y conocer cualquier recóndito de la boca de su chica, la cual emitió un gemido que quedó ahogado por los insistentes y posesivos labios del pelirrojo.

Ron afianzó sus manos alrededor de la cadera de la castaña y se separó unos segundos de ella, los suficientes como para coger un poco de oxígeno, y volvió a besarla, esta vez más sensualmente: mordísqueando y chupando los labios de ella con exquisita lentitud, haciendo que Hermione se derritiese y no puede hilar ningún pensamiento coherente.

- Ron... - suspiró.

Siguieron besándose durante varios minutos, sin ser conscientes de lo que les rodeaba, sólo de ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Hermione disfrutaba de ese momento como de ningún otro, y se creía estar en el mísmisimo cielo, sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón, a penas perceptible, pero que le decía que algo no iba bien.

Una punzada que le advertía que lo que estaba haciendo era un error. Un terrible error.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Antes que nada: Lo siento!!!! Siento el retraso, si es que no tengo perdón :D Pero es que estas semanas he estado bastante líada con exámenes y las fiestas del Pilar aquí en Zaragoza y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Lo siento. Espero que este capítulo compense la larga espera.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Que tierno Ron... si es que en el fondo el también tiene su corazoncito y quiere a su hermanita pequeña jajaja No os preocupéis, que pronto habrá algo entre Severus y Hermione, quizás en el siguiente capítulo no mucho, pero dentro de dos sí, os lo aseguro :D

Muchísimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews. Pero por favor, a todos aquellos que leéis y no dejáis review, por favor, haced un esfuerzo y escribid algo, no importa si es un comentario corto; tan sólo quiero saber vuestra opinión. Me hace mucha ilusión.

**Arya16: **Me alegro de que te vaya gustando. Y si, Albus hará de Celestina, aunque no le salga como quiere, o si... xDD Por ahora, sólo ha servido para juntar a Ron y Hermione, ya veremos después... Jijiji Gracias por tus reviews.

**Wirnya: **Jajaja me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario. Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo hacer eso xDD Con el tiempo ya pasará algo, pero por ahora (un par de capítulos) Ron y Hermione estarán juntos, aunque la pobre tendrá mucho que pensar y se rayará la cabeza bastante :D

**Sasamii:** Jaja me alegro que hayas decidido dejarme un review, no te preocupes que no pienso abandonar esta historia. Quizás tarde lo mío en actualizar, pero dejarla... jamás!! xD Dumbledore no trama nada bueno xDD Ya sabemos como es... un celestino de lo peor.

**Sayuri Hasekura: **Gracias por el review. Si Hermione tiene la cabeza muy, muy líada y Ron sólo va a complicar las cosas. Algo pasará en el baile.

**MartitaHS: **Muchas gracias por decidirte a dejarme un comentario, me hace mucha ilusión :) No te preocupes, no dejaré la historia, me gusta mucho escribir, sobretodo una historia entre Severus y Hermione. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Minerva91: **Aún habrá que esperar un poco para que estos dos estén juntos. Pero todo llegará no te preocupes :) Jajaja me alegro que te guste la historia.

**Dandindan: **Eres el mejor Dani!! Muchas gasias por leer y leer la historia jaja. Si es que Ron... nadie le quiere xDDD Jajaj por eso he decidido darle un momento de felicidad con Hermione, porque luego lo pasará mal, cuando... Mmm mejor no digo nada más :DDD

**Morens: **Alejandro!!! Ya sé que no te gusta mucho mi historia, pero aún así la lees y lo aprecio muchísimo eso, espero que este capítulo te guste un poco más :D Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario :)

**Vampylolita: **Me alegra que te guste y que me escribas un review para decírmelo, me encanta recibir comentarios de la gente. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.

Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, mientras...

¡Clic! al botoncito de abajo y escribid qué os ha parecido

¡Gracias!


	8. Confusión

Capítulo 8

_Confusión, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?_

_- Te amo Hermione, y nada me haría más feliz que el hecho de que tú aceptaras ser mi novia - _

_- Si... - _

_- Prometo que no haré nada que pueda molestarte - _

_- Ron... - _

_- ¿Si? - _

_- No prometas cosas que luego no vas a poder cumplir - _

_- Bueno... pues entonces te prometo que te trataré lo mejor posible, aunque a veces no pueda evitar ser un inmaduro e insensible - _

_- Jamás pretendería eso. Si lo hicieras dejarías de ser quien eres, y yo quiero a Ronald Weasley, a nadie más - _

Suspiró y siguió contemplando el paisaje que aparecía ante sus ojos, sin ver realmente, tan sólo pensando y manteniendo la vista fija en algún lugar, da igual cual fuere.

Debería estar feliz, contenta, radiante... y sin embargo, se sentía todo lo contrario: triste, melancólica, deprimida...

_- ¿Serás mi pareja de baile? - _

_- Estaba deseando que me lo pidieses... - _

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día, recordando, otra vez, lo que acababa de pasar en la sala de los menesteres, hacía escasas dos horas. Después de eso se habían ido a las cocinas a cenar: para cuando se habían dado cuenta de la hora era demasiado tarde y no quedaría nadie en el Gran Comedor; más tarde Hermione había vuelto a la seguridad de su habitación.

- Vaya Mione, no sé que te pasará hoy pero estás de un ausente y melancólico que da miedo, o por lo menos esta noche, porque por la mañana te has levantado bastante mandona... - broméo Ginny, intentando arrancar aunque fuese una pequeña sonrisa al triste rostro de su amiga.

- No te preocupes Gin, estoy bien. Simplemente necesito pensar sobre unas cosas, nada importante -

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó la pelirroja perspicazmente. Consiguiendo que las mejillas de su compañera de curso se tiñieran de un adorable color escarlata.

- No... no ha pasado nada - respondió la castaña. Todavía no era el momento de contar la verdad. Ella y Ron habían quedado en que no les dirían nada a sus amigos hasta el día del baile. Querían que fuese una sorpresa.

- De verdad Ginny, no pasa nada - confirmó de nuevo, ante la mirada de preocupación y escepticismo de su mejor amiga - todo va bien.

- Si tu lo dices... - contestó recelosa la menor de los Weasleys - en ese caso, mejor vayámos a dormir, mañana nos espera un día agotador... tendré que pasarme todo el rato estudiando...-

- Haber estado estudiando todos los días, no te hubiera pasado esto - la regañó Hermione, esbozando por vez primera (en lo que llevaba de noche) una sonrisa.

- Si, mamá - respondió Ginny, haciendo que ambas soltasen una pequeña risita - prometo hacer los deberes todos los días.

- No tienes remedio - se quejó a modo de broma su amiga - en fin, vamos a dormir que se hace tarde, buenas noches.

- Igualmente, que descanses -

"Debería estar feliz, estoy con Ron. Finalmente, después de tantos años, estoy con el amor de mi vida" pensó.

Que pena que no pudiese creer esa mentira del todo. Sí, estaba con Ron, pero eso no era garantía de felicidad; por mucho que ella se empeñara en que todo saldría bien y que debía seguir con él porque así es como debían ser las cosas...

* * *

- Demostrar Mok. Si tú derrotar gran jefe gigantes, él ser esclavo - ordenó la enorme bestia, de más de seis metros de altitud y uno y medio de grosor.

- De acuerdo - asintió Severus - estoy preparado.

- ¡No! - gritó el gigante, al ver como su oponente sacaba la varita - debe ser lucha sin palo. Tú demostrar que ser heredero. Tú demostrar que poder hacer magia con mano, como hacer antes Merlín.

Una pequeña, aunque impercetible, mueca se instaló en el rostro del profesor. ¡Magia sin varita! ¿Qué pretendía ese gigante? Es cierto que era capaz de hacer algunos hechizos y pequeños encantamientos, incluso podría lanzar alguna maldición, pero no del nivel requerido para derrotar a esa criatura.

_No te dejes vencer por el miedo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Piensa, si de verdad eres el heredero de Merlín debes de ser capaz de hacer esas cosas; como Amras._

- Vamos allá - dijo sin que en su voz se apreciase cambio alguno, o cualquier atisbo de miedo e inseguridad.

- Ten cuidado Sevegus - le susurró Olympe.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque, preparado para hacer frente al que, posiblemente, era uno de sus mayores retos hasta ahora.

- ¡Por Urok! - gritó Mok nombrando a su querido Dios para que le diera fuerzas.

El gigante lanzó un golpe vertical con su maza, directo a la cabeza de Snape, el cual había previsto el ataque y fue capaz de esquivarlo agachándose con rapidez y dando un voltereta en el suelo, rodando hasta situarse a espaldas de su adversario.

"Ahora es mi turno" pensó.

- _Desmaius - _susurró apuntando con su mano a la nuca del otro.

- ¡Ja! No tener fuerza suficiente. Eso no derrotará al invencible Mok - se burló el gigante, lanzando otro golpe, esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez, sin darle tiempo a Snape a reaccionar.

_¡Crack!_

El mazazo dio de lleno en el brazo derecho de Severus, rompiéndole varios huesos y dejándolo aturdido por varios segundos.

- ¿Tan fácil acabar contigo? Tú no ser verdadero heredero -

Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor tan agudo que experimentaba en su extremidad derecha, el profesor de pociones se levantó, dispuesto a proseguir con el combate, y sin saber muy bien de donde vino el impulsó, gritó:

- _Aqua Fulmen - _

Un rayo de agua salió directo de cada uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda de Snape, que impactaron brutalmente en la cara de su oponente, incapacitándolo por unos instantes. Los suficientes como para lanzar otro conjuro:

- _Câlîgô -_

Esta vez fue una densa y espesa neblina la que apareció, justo donde se encontraba Mok.

- ¡No ver, estar ciego! -

- Ahora - murmuró para sí Snape, acercándose lo máximo posible y colocando las yemas de sus dedos en el pecho del gigante.

- _Quiêtus_ -

Durante unos momentos nada pasó, el humo comenzaba a disiparse y parecía que su hechizo no había suritdo efecto, hasta que todos vieron como su lider, el gran Mok, permanecía inmóvil, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- ¿Qué haber hecho? - preguntó uno - Tú no poder matar jefe.

- No está muerto, al menos por ahora. Lo que he hecho es detener el fluir de su sangre por unos segundos. Enseguida volverá a la normalidad -

En efecto, tiempo después, éste recuperaba su color habitual y su movilidad.

- Buena lucha. Tú pelear bien y ganar. Nosotros servir a descendiente -

- Gracias, lider Mok. Por ahora no os necesito, pero en cuanto precise de vuestros servicios os llamaré -

- Mok esperar -

- Perfecto - respondió Snape, cogiendo del brazo a su compañera y desapareciendo al instante.

* * *

_La oscuridad se cernía sobre la vasta explanada, una suave brisa volaba por el lugar refrescando el húmedo y bochornoso ambiente. Sin duda una magnífica noche. Perfecta para contemplar el manto de estrellas que brillaba con altivez desde el cielo, imponentes como siempre. Lamentablemente no era el momento; la razón que movía a cualquier criatura a estar fuera en esa apacible noche no era otro que la guerra. Una sangrienta batalla se avezinaba, por mucho que el clima se empecinase en decir lo contrario. A ambos lados se extendían dos inmensos ejércitos formados por las más diversas y peligrosas bestias jamás imaginadas: Mantícoras, hipogrifos, gigantes, arpías, dementores, licántropos..._

_Todo ser mágico estaba ahí presente en la guerra que marcaría el final de una era y el principio de otra. Una guerra que regiría el destino de los combatientes y el resto de seres vivos que se hallaban escondidos, refugiándose, temerosos; y que traería desastrosas consecuencias dependiendo del resultado y del bando vencedor._

_- No temáis. Recordad por qué estáis aquí. Debemos proteger todo aquello que nos es importante, no debemos permitir que nos arrebaten todo por lo que hemos luchado: la alegría, la esperanza, las ganas de vivir, el amor... - comenzó a decir uno de los cientos de magos que ahí se hallaban, mirando de reojo a su derecha, donde una bella muchacha lo observaba con admiración, respeto, devoción y cariño._

_- Estoy contigo - le susurró._

_El hombre sonrío, relajando su rostro por unos instantes antes de que éste se volviese a tensar._

_- Por siempre - _

_El eco de una risa burlona resonó por el lugar._

_- Sabias palabras, amigo, pero no creo que sirvan de nada. Tus patéticas y endebles criaturas no tienen nada que hacer contra mí y mi ejército. Seréis aplastados y masacrados. Todos vosotros moriréis por haber osado enfrentaros a mí -_

_- Eso lo veremos... Amras - replicó el otro._

_De repente el cielo se encapotó y los pequeños astros luminosos se esfumaron como por arte de magia, todo parecía indicar que el enfrentamiento era inminente, y así fue... nada más las primeras gotas de lluvia escaparon de su prisión, la batalla dio comienzo._

_- ¡Por los Coammenel y Merlín! - rugieron unos._

_- ¡Por Amras! - gritaron otros._

_A penas unos minutos habían pasado y el lugar ya era escenario de la muerte y desolación. Las criaturas luchaban entre ellas como bestias salvajes sin raciocinio cuya única función es la de matar._

_La sangre se impregnaba en la hierba, dándole un terrorífico color carmesí al suelo donde millares de vícitmas agonizaban o yacían muertas._

_Las bajas eran considerables en ambos bandos, sin embargo parecía que el ejército de Amras era el que llevaba las de ganar. Sin duda los dementores eran un aliado vital y estaban causando estragos en las líneas enemigas, sobretodo en cuanto a los humanos se refiere._

_- ¡No! -_

_- ¡Parad! - _

_- ¡Haced que se detengan! - _

_Esos y muchos gritos más eran los que se escuchaban, debido a los poderes, casi demoníacos, que los dementores poseían._

_- Te necesito - murmuró la voz de un hombre tendido en el suelo. El brazo le sangraba sin descanso, la hemorragia parecía no querer detenerse. La palidez propia de su rostro comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más notoria hasta el hecho de que parecía un muerto en vida._

_- ¡No! - _

_- Ven, ayúdame, por favor - _

_- Estoy aquí - contestó una voz femenina._

_- Gracias - _

_La joven se arrodilló y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas, curando aquellas que más atención necesitaban._

_- Estamos perdidos - confesó el hombre - seremos derrotados._

_- No digas eso - respondió enfadada la chica - la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Lucharemos hasta el final. No permitiré que nada malo le pase al mundo, y mucho menos a ti._

_- Te amo - _

- Y yo - murmuró Hermione en sueños - y yo.

* * *

- Así que sus poderes están despertando... Me alegro, esto hace las cosas más interesantes. Sin embargo esa muchacha puede ser un problema; si Severus le abre su corazón y le deja entrar en su vida estaré en apuros - murmuraba para sí un hombre de porte aristócrata y rasgos afilados - tendré que encargarme de ella...

¡_Knock, Knock_!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y a través de ella apareció un joven escuálido y enclenque:

- Señor - dijo, haciendo una profunda reverencia, practicamente rozando el suelo con las yemas de sus dedos.

- ¿Cuál es la situación, Cramer? -

Sin mostrar el menor titubeo o cualquier signo de miedo respondió:

- Me temo que Coamenel acaba de hablar con los gigantes del este liderados por el imponente Mok. Además, según los informadores, fue capaz de usar magia muy avanzada sin la necesidad de su varita; sus conjuros se basaban en el agua como elemento principal -

- Espléndido, no me esperaba menos de ti. Como siempre me traes muy buena información -

El joven sonrío siniestramente.

- Sabe que me honra trabajar para usted, desde la muerte del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado el mundo no ha hecho más que empeorar. Es hora de que alguien les muestre al Ministerio que la magia no es un juguete; no se debería permitir a aquellos incapaces de usarla verdaderamente - se explicó el chico.

"Hice bien en sacarlo de la pocilga en la que estaba, me está siendo de mucha utilidad. Quizás pueda usarlo para..."

- Mi señor, ¿me necesita para algo más? -

En el rostró de Vardamir se dibujó una sonrisa de sádica satisfacción. Sí, quizás sí que pudiese usarlo.

- Sí, quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y que vigiles a Hermione Granger - ordenó.

- Así haré. No será ningún problema atravesar las barreras. Esos idiotas no habrán levantado las medidas mágicas que tenían años anteriores - contestó Cramer, inclinándose de nuevo y dando medio vuelta para abandonar la sala en la que estaba.

- Cramer - murmuró Amras justo antes de que el muchacho se fuese - si en algún momento esa hija de muggles se convirtiese en un problema y se acercase demasiado a Severus... mátala.

* * *

- Severus, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada Olympe - será mejor que vuelvas a Hogwarts a recuperarte. Has usado demasiada energía durante el combate. Tendremos tiempo de sobra durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

El profesor de pociones miró a su interlocutora durante unos instantes, sopesando ambas opciones. Era cierto que había gastado una ingente cantidad de magia durante el combate y que ahora estaba exhausto; no acostumbraba a hacer semejantes hechizos, los cuales ni siquiera había realizado antes, y además sin varita. Lo mejor sería volver al castillo e informar a Albus de lo ocurrido.

- Vamos - se limitó a contestar con un tono seco y distante.

La semigigante notó enseguida su estado de ánimo por lo que se despidió de él y desapareció para volver a su escuela, dejándo a Snape solo con sus pensamientos.

"Esto es una locura" pensó. La verdad es que este conflicto con Vardamir lo estaba agotando tanto física como mentalmente, aunque no lo demostrase. No estaba preparado para enfrentar otra guerra. Le molestaba en sobremanera el hecho de que todo lo que hubiese hecho fuera en vano. El Señor Tenebroso había muerto, sí, pero ahora otro mago con ansías de poder reclamaba su derecho a gobernar sobre los demás. Otra vez él tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación, correr el riesgo para salvar la vida de los demás.

"Estoy harto"

Sabía que su comportamiento no era muy propio de él; siempre frío, siempre indiferente. Como si lo que sucediese allá a fuera no le importase. Y sin embargo lo hacía. ¡Claro que lo hacía! A veces no podía evitar pensar que lo mejor sería dejar todo de lado, condenar al mundo y vivir más egoistamente; él también tenía derecho a vivir.

_- ¡Por favor! No lo haga, es mi hija, mi única hija, no se la entregue, por favor - suplicaba un hombre tendido en el suelo, abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su mujer._

_- Deberías sentirte honrado al saber que el Lord ha pedido expresamente que la trajésemos junto a él - contestó el mortífago, cogiendo del brazo a la joven chiquilla que se escondía detrás de su padre, asustada como una cervatilla. _

_- Tranquila, pequeña, nadie te hará nada a menos que tú no quieras - susurró en su oreja, al tiempo que la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo y la acariciaba superficialmente - y por tu bien espero que no te hagas de rogar. Al Lord no le gusta que lo rechacen, sino, no vacilará a la hora de tomarte por la fuerza, y mucho menos el resto de mortífagos._

_La joven enmudeció de golpe. Los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa y el miedo. Poco a poco dejó de moverse hasta que cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su opresor..._

Suspiró, aquella fue la primera de tantas violaciones que tuvo que presenciar y en las que tuvo que participar, junto con su "señor" y compañeros.

"Por cosas como estas que tengo que acabar con Vardamir"

No se permitiría que algo así volviese a suceder, ¡jamás! Todavía no podía perdonarse por todo el mal causado, no hasta que toda amenaza hubiese desaparecido.

Era su deber, su obligación. Daría su vida si fuese necesario.

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas estudiando todos juntos en la sala de los menesteres, a sabiendas de que allí seguro que nadie les molestaría. Habían prácticado todos los hechizos que seguramente les mandarían hacer en la parte teórica de cada examen y ahora tan sólo les quedaba repasar pociones, lo cual nadie a excepción de Hermione quería, y herbología.

- Un descanso, por favor. Creo que la cabeza me está echando humo - se quejó Ron, dejando la pluma a un lado y estirándose para poder desperezarse.

- Tiene razón. Hemos estado casi todo el día estudiando. Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o visitar a Hagrid, a ver si así nos despejamos un poco - sugirió Harry.

Ante el aprobado de todos los allí presentes Hermione tuvo que aceptar. De todas formas ella también quería salir a que le diese un poco el aire.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a marcharse de la sala.

- Mione, espera - murmuró el pelirrojo, cogiendo a la castaña del brazo y obligándola a dar media vuelta - todavía no nos hemos saludado como corresponde.

- Lo.. lo siento - se disculpó Hermione con la cabeza agachada, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle a los ojos.

Ron sonrío de oreja a oreja al ver a su novia tan apenada y mientras que con una mano la sujetaba de la cintura, con la otra le acarició la mejilla y levantó su cara para poder mirar esos ojos miel que tanto amaba.

- Creo que sé como puedes compensarme... - susurró pícaramente justo antes de inclinarse hacia delante y capturar los labios de su chica.

* * *

- ¡Chicos! Qué alegría veros aquí, hacía mucho que no veniáis a hacerme una visita - saludó alegremente Hagrid mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a sus amigos - por cierto... ¿y Ron y Hermione? ¿cómo es que no han venido con vosotros?

Los demás se miraron con extrañeza para luego esbozar unas sonrisas maliciosas; cayendo en la cuenta de porqué la desaparición de sus compañeros.

- Quizá hayan ido a cazar Blibbers maravillosos, en esta época del año son muy frecuentes encontralos por los terrenos del castillo - respondió distraidamente Luna. Demostrando de nuevo su fe en criaturas fantásticas jamás imaginadas.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar qué clase de animal eran los Blibbers. Seguramente serían parecidos a los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugados. Seguramente ni siquiera existirían. En fin, así era Luna, siempre a su aire, con esa manera tan particular de ver la vida, diciendo siempre lo que pensaba en cada momento.

Antes de que alguno se decidiese a hacer algún comentario al respecto, o intentar explicarle a Hagrid, el cual parecía querer decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta y el consiguiente ladrido de Fang.

- ¡Abrid, somos nosotros! -

El semigigante procedió a cederles el paso a su pequeña cabaña en los lindes del bosque prohibido.

- Lo siento, es que... se nos había olvidado una cosa, y... - se intentó excusar Ron, haciendo un pobre intento de justificar su retraso.

- Es culpa mía, de camino me he acordado de que tenía que mandar una lechuza a mis padres, ya sabéis, para contarles acerca de nuestro plan. Por eso nos hemos demorado tanto - contestó rápidamente la castaña, de nuevo demostrando su ingenio.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Parvati - con todo el estrés por los exámenes se me ha olvidado hablar con mis padres...

- No te preocupes, lo puedes hacer justo ahora. Así aprovecho para ver qué tal es esta lechuza que compré hace unos días; el vendedor me dijo que esta raza es una de las más rápidas. Esperad que ahora la traigo... - informó Hagrid - y así de paso sacó un poco de té y pastas, que todavía nos he ofrecido nada.

El semigigante se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo como para no ver las caras asustadas que ponían los jóvenes. La comida de su enorme amigo no era que digamos muy buena, por no decir que sus galletas parecían piedras. Y si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que les iba a traer un nuevo animal que había comprado, y ya tenían bastante experiencia en cuanto al tipo de criaturas que solía tener como compañía Hagrid... todos estaban aterrorizados.

- Aquí está, mirad, ¿no es una lechuza hermosa? - preguntó, señalando a lo que parecía un cruce entre una lechuza y un cuervo (si eso era posible). Era un pájaro con las plumas grisáceas, excepto alrededor de las patas que las tenía negras, con el pico tan afilado como el de un cuervo, pero de menor tamaño, y los ojos como dos grandes orbes amarillos que miraban fijamente a su dueño - se llama Rowl.

- Esto... ¿Hagrid? ¿estás seguro de que es eso es una lechuza, porque a mí no me lo parece? - inquiró Harry.

- Ahora que lo dices... no se parece mucho, ¡pero que más da! A mí me parece un animal precioso - respondió jovialmente el guardabosques.

Los seis Gryffindors y Luna se despidieron de su amigo tiempo después, alegando que tenían mucho por estudiar.

- Algún día se me romperan los dientes. Tenemos que decirle que deje de prepararnos la merienda cada vez que vamos a verle. ¡Es un peligro! -

- ¡Ron! No seas quejica, sabes perfectamente que lo hace con buena voluntad, no te comas las galletas y punto. Es tu culpa por no saber resistirte y ser un glotón - le reprendió Ginny.

- Serás... -

_¡Miau!_

- Mierda, la gata de Filch -

¡Miau!

Comenzaron a correr, cada uno en distintas direcciones: unos hacia las cocinas, otros hacia la sala de menesteres y algunos hacia la sala común.

Con todo el revuelo ninguno se dio cuenta de que la gata no se había movido ni un ápice y que no parecía querer hacer intento alguno para llamar la atención de su dueño.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Norris los había estado observando desde que salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid.

No, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de la gata habían estado, todo el rato, fijos en Hermione Granger.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Notas de Autora: **¡Lo siento! No sé que decir parar que me perdoneis por tanto retraso. La verdad es que últimamente he estado liadísima con los exámenes y además no tenía mucha inspiración :P Sin embargo ya está superado y espero poder actualizar dentro de poco (intentaré tardar una semana o dos), no lo sé porque el 25 empiezo los exámenes trimestrales y además el 23 es mi cumple y tendré que pasarlo estudiando... snif, snif xDD En fin, a lo que vamos:

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿intrigante? Que sueño más raro ha tenido Hermione y vaya liada que tiene en la cabeza la pobre... ¿por qué la observaba la Sra. Norris? ¿por qué quiere matarla Amras? Huhu sólo yo lo sé, o quizás no, quizás ya lo hayais adivinado xDD El siguiente capítulo será el del baile, y algo pasará, sólo digo eso :P

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, este ha sido el capítulo en el que más he tenido: ¡11! a ver si con este llegamos a los 15 y supero los 60 reviews :D (venga como regalo de cumple y a cambio os daré un adelanto que seguro os gustará :P)

**Wyrnia: **Albus trama algo y no es nada bueno xD Es un entrometido de lo peor, jajaja. Espero que este capítulo haya compensado, aunque sea un poquito, el anterior xD Si yo también lo siento, el haber puesto esa escena de Hermione y Ron... con lo buena pareja que hace con Severus... :D Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por el comentario.

**Fairly:** Jaja si Severus lo tiene todooooo, mmmm :DD Si es que... jajaja Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

**Extrem: **xDD Jajaja calma, calma. Hermione se dará cuenta de que Snape es el mejor y que Ron no es para ella, pero todavía falta un poquito para eso. Paciencia :DD Gracias por dejar review.

**AmiaSnape: **Lo siento!! Jajaja Ya debería haber pensado que el beso podría haber traumatizado a los lectores/as, perdón! xDD Espero compensar mi error con este capítulo y con los siguientes xD Si te sirve de consuelo, Ron lo pasará mal dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos :P Gracias por el aviso y el review en general xD

**Arya16:** Pobrecito, sí, nadie le acepta. Pero claro, en comparación con Snape... Jajaja Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por dejar review :)

**Sayuri Haseruka: **Yo también me pregunto como es que se besaron... xD Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y me obligó a escribirlo, prometo que la tortura acabará pronto xD Gracias por el comentario :)) INtentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

**Sasamii: **Bueno, entero si que ha salido Snape de su visita con los gigantes, aunque le hayan machacado un brazo :P Lo de Ron y Hermione pasará, y entonces llegará lo bueno :DD No te preocupes, tan sólo hay que esperar un poquito... xD Gracias por el review.

**Minerva91: **Si es que Hermione, aunque insista en que está enamorada de Ron, eso no es así. Pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta ella solita (o con ayuda de cierta persona...). Gracias por comentar el capítulo :)

**Megumisakura: **Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste y no decepcione. Me ha costado un poco escribirla. Gracias por dejar review.

**Dandindan, Morens: **Miles de gracias, por seguir mi historia en contra de vuestra voluntad :D Lo aprecio muchísimooo, no sé que haría sin vosotros :) sois los únicos que medianamente me comprendéis en clase xD

Os dejo, hasta el próximo capítulo

Ya sabéis, ¡clic! abajo y escribid qué os ha parecido

Si consigo llegar a los 60 reviews, os espera un regalito que os gustará

Gracias :)


	9. El baile Primera parte

**Nota: Antes que nada. Perdón por el retraso, dije que lo subiría en una semana y casi ha pasado un mes. Pero de verdad estaba agobiadísima con los exámenes (afortunadamente he pasado todos xDD) y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. ¡Lo siento! Espero que compense este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás y el final creo que os gustara ;P**

**Aclarado este punto y habiendo pedido perdón :D Os dejo con el capítulo:**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 9_

_El baile – Parte 1_

La semana había pasado volando y con ello todos los exámenes y las interminables horas de estudio. Las fiestas estaban a un día, pero lo que más entusiasmaba en esos instantes a los alumnos era, sin duda, el baile.

Desde hacía cuatro años que la inmensa mayoría quería repetir la experiencia, y pasar una noche sin el estricto control de los profesores, que seguramente harían la vista gorda al ser ese el último día de colegio antes de las vacaciones.

Los preparativos ya estaban hechos y el castillo había sido exquisitamente decorado, incluso con más esmero que la anterior vez: preciosas esculturas de hielo reemplazando las toscas y grises armaduras que no hacían más que opacar el resplandor navideño; un enorme árbol en medio del Gran Comedor, guirnaldas por todos los rincones... incluso Peeves se había vestido para la ocasión, sustituyendo su traje por uno de Santa Claus, aunque siguiese con sus travesuras.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era preparar el escenario en el que Las Brujas de Macbeth y otros grupos de renombre en el mundo mágico como: Los Trasgos y el cantante medio vampiro Lorcan d'Eath, tocarían para alegrar la noche con su música.

* * *

- Venga Luna, dinos de una vez con quien vas a ir al baile - insistió por enésima vez, en lo que iba de día, Ginny.

- Lo siento, pero tendréis que esperar hasta esta noche -

- ¿Por qué? ¿No será porque no tienes pareja? -

- ¡Ronald! - le reprochó Hermione, dándole un golpe en el hombro - eso es algo personal, si no nos lo quiere decir es cosa suya. ¿O debo recordarte lo que pasó la anterior vez? - añadió, preguntando esto último con malicia, a sabiendas de lo celoso que se pondría su novio al recordarle a Viktor.

El pelirrojo enmudeció y sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más rojas. El enojo recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tentándolo a explotar. Sin embargo pudo controlarlo y simplemente se guardó la venenosa respuesta que luchaba por salir de su boca; sabía que si decía algo Hermione se enfadaría con él, y mucho.

- ¿Ni si quiera nos vas a adelantar algo? Cualquier cosa, por favor... - pidió Parvati - ¿cómo fue? ¿te lo pidió él, o fuiste tú?

Luna suspiró, recordando el dulce momento y todo lo que había sentido al saber que sí que había esperanza para su amor, que no era algo descabellado, sino todo lo contrario. Pero... ¿cómo lo tomarían sus amigos? Seguro que si les dijese la verdad no la creerían o pensarían que se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba.

"Pero es que fue tan mágico... fue la primera vez que me sentí normal, ya no era el bicho raro, la loca. Tan sólo Luna Lovegood"

Suspiró de nuevo, sus compañeros la miraban con resignación. Otra vez se perdía en su propio mundo y se olvidaba de que ellos estaban allí.

- ¿Luna? -

La sola mención de su nombre bastó para que volviese de su nube y se centrara en el presente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

- Eso mismo queríamos saber nosotros. ¿En qué estabas pensando? - cuestionó Ginny para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pícara - o mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

El comentario, inofensivo en un principio, consiguió que ella, Luna Lovegood, se sonrojase por la vergüenza y bajase el rostro. ¡Merlín, cómo podía cambiar el amor a las personas! Nunca jamás se había sonrojado, nunca, y en lo que llevaba de día ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que lo hacía, y todas por la misma razón. Él...

**Flashback**

_Correteaba por los pasillos del castillo, dando pequeños saltos de alegría y disfrutando del aire festivo que emanaba del lugar. Se sentía a gusto, por primera vez en años era capaz de disfrutar del momento sin que la muerte de su madre la atormentase, sobre todo en fechas tan especiales como lo eran estas._

_Y todo ello gracias a sus amigos, sus queridos amigos. Jamás pensó que encontraría personas que la quisiesen por como era ella; personas que no se alejasen por sus inoportunos y a veces descabellados comentarios, o por sus extravagancias y su fe en la existencia de criaturas nunca vistas. No, ellos no eran así, y no podía evitar sentirse dichosa por ello._

_Tan sólo había una cosa que empañase ese momento de felicidad: su amor no correspondido. Desde hacía unos años había comenzado a fijarse en un chico, un año mayor que ella, y que la intrigaba como nadie. A pesar de la casa a la que pertenecía, él no hacía gala del comportamiento típico, más bien lo contrario. Era una persona reservada, tranquila, serena, todo lo opuesto a ella, y eso era lo que más le atraía, su personalidad tan común y especial al mismo tiempo._

_Pensar en él la hacía abstraerse de un modo que nunca había imaginado. Podía pasar horas enteras en las nubes, tan sólo pensando en él... La tenía totalmente trastornada y enamorada, lo malo era que esa persona ni siquiera lo sabía, y si lo supiese seguro que se reiría de ella._

_¿Quién se enamoraría de la loca y despistada Luna Lovegood?_

_Jamás había dado importancia a lo que los demás opinasen de ella, eso no era problema suyo, cada cual tenía su opinión y no tenía que afectarle en lo más mínimo. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse inferior y poca cosa cuando se comparaba con las demás chicas._

_Suspiró, ojalá él se diese cuenta de que existía..._

_De pronto chocó contra algo sólido y cálido y cayó de bruces al suelo, de una manera poco femenina._

_- Lo siento, ¿estás bien?- _

_Todavía estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe, así que no se fijó en el hecho de que estaban hablando con ella, hasta que una mano apareció frente a ella, ayudándola a levantarse._

_- Perdona, estaba un poco distraída, ha sido culpa mía - se disculpó la chica, mirando por primera vez a la persona con la que había chocado._

_- Está bien, no pasa nada, me alegro de que no te hicieras daño - el muchacho sonrió y el corazón de Luna se aceleró, la sangre subió hasta sus mejillas hasta adornarlas de un fuerte sonrojo._

_- Gracias - susurró con un hilillo de voz, todavía apenada, con la vista fija en el suelo._

_- Un placer, de todas formas yo también iba un poco distraído - _

_- Hmm... - _

_- Oye... me preguntaba si... ¿tienes pareja para el baile? - _

_- Yo... - _

_Los monosílabos parecían hacer mella en el chico que cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso. _"_No debería haber dicho eso, seguro que tiene pareja. ¡Mierda! Ahora pensará que soy un pervertido o que le quiero hacer daño..."_

_- No, todavía no me lo ha pedido nadie - _

_- Entonces... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? Sé que no soy la persona que esperarías que te pidiese que la acompañases al baile, pero... - _

_Se vio interrumpido por unos finos y suaves dedos que acallaron su discurso._

_- Me encantaría - respondió ella, sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, contagiando su felicidad al joven frente a ella._

_- Perfecto, entonces te recojo a las siete y media en frente de tu sala común, ¿está bien? La verdad es que no me gustaría encontrarme con tus amigos hasta que no sea inevitable; no sé como se lo tomarán - _

_- Vale - fue lo único que pudo contestar Luna. Su cerebro todavía procesando lo que estaba pasando. ¡La había invitado al baile, él! Y ella que creía que no sabía de su existencia. Tenía tantas ganas de bailar, de cantar..._

_- Pues hasta esta tarde... Luna - contestó el chico, con la sonrisa más sexy y deslumbrante que jamás había visto y que la hizo sonrojarse otra vez._

_- Adiós... Theo - murmuró tiempo después, cuando el Slytherin se había ido y ya no podía escucharla._

**Fin del Flashback**

Otra vez en las nubes, no lo podía evitar, era pensar en ella y su cerebro se desconectaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era típico de él, ni de ningún Slytherin, ponerse así por otra persona; ellos eran fríos, calculadores, nunca dejaban que los sentimientos se interpusiesen en su camino, y sin embargo... ella lo había conseguido, como nadie más lo hizo, y era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón latía con rapidez y se sentía más vivo que nunca. Los demás compañeros de su casa lo discriminarían si supieran de esto, pero ya estaba cansado de fingir, de comportarse de una manera diferente a la suya, tan sólo por el qué dirán. ¡Era su último año en Hogwarts! Pensaba disfrutarlo como nunca, sin dejarse influenciar por terceras personas que nada tenían que ver con su vida. Y si a sus amigos no les gustaba su decisión... ya se podían aguantar o alejarse de él, para estar con gente que no le apreciaba tal y como era mejor estar sólo. Había pasado prácticamente la vida entera así, escondiéndose tras una máscara de indiferencia, únicamente Pansy, Draco o Blaise lo habían visto como realmente era, por eso sabía que les debía la verdad y eso es lo que haría, contársela.

"Iré ahora mismo, antes de que se vayan a preparar para el baile" pensó, la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

* * *

- ¡No, no y no! - gritaba Pansy a todo pulmón en medio de sala común, su rostro rojo de furia y sus ojos ardiendo por el coraje - ya estoy harta de que me trates como si fuera una muñeca. ¡Se acabó!

- Venga, que tampoco es para ponerse así, encima de que te pido que seas mi pareja de baile, seguro que nadie te lo había pedido antes, si te estoy haciendo un favor... -

¡Plaf!

La mano derecha de la chica voló por los aires, impactando con ferocidad sobre la pálida mejilla del chico, enrojeciéndola al instante y dejándole la marca de sus dedos en ella.

- ¿Pero qué...? -

- No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, Malfoy. Tú y yo hemos terminado, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿entendido? - rugió la joven Slytherin, dejando a media sala anonadados por su poco usual comportamiento. Todos sabían de su mal humor y sus explosiones, pero nadie habría pensado que se enfrentaría a Draco Malfoy. ¡Pero si llevaba colada por él desde siempre! - Y para tu información, muchos chicos me habían pedido si quería ir al baile con ellos. ¿Sabes por qué los rechacé?

El príncipe de Slytherin negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada más, pero sintiendo como la rabia bullía en su interior ante el comportamiento de su histérica "amiga".

_Más te vale callarte Pansy, estas montando un numerito y ensuciando mi reputación_ se dijo a si mismo, maldiciendo a su compañera, prácticamente sin importarle si su comentario anterior la había herido o no.

- ¡Por ti, idiota! - exclamó, a penas consciente del significado y la repercusión que posteriormente tendrían sus palabras - Porque te quiero, desde siempre, pero tú nunca lo supiste ver, siempre pensando en ti y en nadie más. ¿Sabes? Todos tenemos problemas, unos más graves que otros, pero no nos dejamos arrastrar por ellos, los enfrentamos como podemos. Algo que tú no supiste hacer. Creyéndote el más importante, alguien superior, cuando en realidad no eres más que un niño asustado que se esconde bajo esa máscara de prepotencia y soberbia. ¡Eres patético!

_- Patético, nuestro hijo no es más que un estorbo que ni si quiera es capaz de superar a una asquerosa sangre sucia, debimos haberlo inscrito en Dumstrang, quizás así no hubiera pasado esto. Menuda vergüenza para la familia - siseó Lucius, colérico por el hecho de que su único hijo, el heredero de los Malfoy, no fuera más que un débil y enclenque muchacho incapaz de entender el significado de su apellido, de su familia._

_- Lucius, tranquilízate, no ves que es un niño, no puedes pedirle eso, todavía no - suplicaba su mujer, aferrándose con fuerza a la túnica de su marido, rezando porque no le hiciese nada a su pequeño._

_- Apártate Narcissa, en esta casa mando yo, que no te lo tenga que volver a repetir. Sé que es nuestro hijo, pero no voy a tolerar ese comportamiento, tan impropio de los Malfoy - contestó él, empujando a su esposa al suelo mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación del joven Draco._

_En las siguientes horas no se escuchó nada más que gritos, sollozos y fuertes maldiciones._

- No tienes ni idea, Pansy, pero me da igual. ¿Quieres dejarlo? Perfecto, lo dejamos; ahora bien, no me vengas después arrastrándote a mis pies porque no te servirá de nada - respondió el chico, con una voz fría, sin un ápice de sentimientos en ella.

Justo cuando la joven iba a replicar algo, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y a través de ella apareció Theodore Nott.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó con seriedad, fijando su mirada en sus dos amigos.

- Nada, no pasa nada, mejor será que me vaya a prepararme para el baile. Hasta luego Nott - se despidió la chica.

- ¿Draco? -

- Déjame en paz, tengo otras cosas que hacer - contestó el otro, hablándole con rudeza a su amigo.

"¿Qué les habrá pasado? Ahora no podré contarles nada... supongo que tendré que ir prepararme para el baile y ya se darán cuenta allí" pensó con amargura.

* * *

- ¿Eso es todo, Severus? -

El profesor de pociones asintió a la pregunta hecha por su interlocutor con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

- Parece que tus poderes están despertando, de alguna manera. Lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme es el porqué. ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando Voldemort estaba vivo? ¿Acaso es el destino? ¿La profecía? -

- No lo sé, Albus, y la verdad es que tampoco me importa. De lo único de lo que debería preocuparme ahora mismo es de entrenarme lo máximo que pueda de modo que esté preparado cuando llegue el momento - respondió secamente Snape, para después añadir con acidez - ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a cambiarme para asistir al baile que tu insististe en preparar.

El anciano mago del cuadro sonrío con diversión y con un gesto se despidió de él.

- Adiós, Severus, pásatelo bien -

En cuanto el jefe de la casa Slytherin abandonó la habitación, Dumbledore miró con gravedad al cuadro del más odiado director de Hogwarts: Phineas Black, y suspiró, cansado.

- Me temo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Albus -

- Lo sé, Phineas, lo sé. Es una suerte que Severus esté haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, pero... ¿hasta cuándo será eso? Si la causa del aumento de los poderes de mi muchacho es lo que creo, las cosas pueden salir muy mal. Sobre todo porque aquello que lo ha fortalecido puede debilitarlo -

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo puede ser que algo tan rídiculo pueda tener un efecto así? -

- La profecía así lo dice, haces mal en subestimarlo, aunque he de admitir que puede que ese no sea el único motivo, sin embargo... Sólo espero que las cosas salgan bien, porque sino las consecuencias podrían ser terribles -

- Yo también lo espero -

* * *

**Hermione PoV**

Aterrada, totalmente aterrada y nerviosa. Finalmente la hora del baile había llegado. Por un lado tenía unas ganas tremendas de poder bailar con Ron, más que nada por ese baile que no pude ser hace unos años, pero por otro... estaba asustada por la reacción del resto de personas al enterarse de mi relación con el pelirrojo, porque durante este tiempo, él no ha sido un santo que digamos, y todavía hay muchas chicas que quieren estar conquistarle. Además... ¿qué hago yo en un baile? reconoczo que de vez en cuando me gusta salir por ahí y pasar un buen rato pero ¿bailar con tanta gente delante? Creo que todavía no sé como es que no me morí de la vergüenza en cuarto curso.

En fin, no debo dejar que esto me afecte, para algo soy una Gryffindor, ¿no? Por mucho miedo que tengamos tenemos que saber enfrentarnos a él y superarlo, así que, allá voy y que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

**Fin Hermione PoV**

- ¡Hermione, rápido, vamos a llegar tarde! - apresuraba Ginny a su amiga, la cual todavía no había salido del baño de prefectos, donde llevaba más de una hora preparándose y maquillándose - ya sé que quieres impresionar a mi hermano, pero como sigas así se cansarán de esperarnos.

Un pequeño grito se escuchó desde el interior del baño, seguido de una palabra malsonante en contra de la joven Weasley, para después abrirse la puerta y salir de ella Hermione Granger.

- ¡Wow! Estás genial, amiga - la halagó Ginny, con una pizca de envidia por lo bien que se veía su compañera.

- No es para tanto, tú también te ves muy bien -

Y era cierto. Mientras que la castaña llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor, largo hasta sus tobillos y de un brillante color negro; el pelo recogido en un elegante pero coqueto moño, con varios tirabuzones cayendo sobre su rostro, enmarcado por un discreto pero favorecedor maquillaje. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido blanco, por encima de las rodillas, con un generoso escote tanto por delante como por detrás, dejando su espalda al descubierto, pero sin llegar al extremo de resultar vulgar u ostentoso; además se había recogido el pelo a la altura de la sien, un _look_ clásico que resaltaba sus rasgos ligeramente maquillados con un poco de rímel y pintalabios.

- Por cierto... ¿y Luna? -

- No lo sé, creo que su pareja la iba a recoger antes y nos encontraríamos con ella en el baile. ¡Qué emoción! - contestó entusiasmada la joven Weasley - ahora vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

- De acuerdo -

Ambas emprendieron la marcha de camino al Gran Comedor, donde se encontrarían con Harry y Ron en la entrada.

* * *

A penas llevaba cinco minutos esperando frente a la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw cuando la puerta se abrió y a través de ella apareció la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

_Un ángel_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Y eso mismo parecía, con su impresionante cabellera rubia-plateada fluyendo libremente sobre sus hombros y espalda, llevaba un vestido azul cielo que resaltaba su pálida piel y sus ojos celestes. No iba maquillada, ¿para qué? Si estaba preciosa tal y como era. No llevaba ninguno de sus típicos objetos extravagantes, salvo por unos pendientes con forma de corcho en sus orejas.

_Preciosa_

Se le cortaba la respiración, casi ni recordaba como respirar, ¿cómo hacerlo si en lo único que pensaba era en ella?

- Estás... hermosa -

- Gracias, tu también estás muy bien, aunque... deberías tener cuidado con los Dixies, les encantan ese tipo joyas - contestó sonriente Luna, señalando al anillo de oro que descansaba en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha del Slytherin.

Theo reprimió una risa, por eso le gustaba tanto, porque no tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba, por muy ridículo que pudiese llegar a ser. Decidió seguirle el juego y se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta, es un regalo de mi madre y lo tengo en mucha estima, no quiero que nada le pase - sonrió con amabilidad a su pareja y la cogió de la mano para llevarla al Gran Comedor - será mejor que nos apresuremos, así podremos coger buen sitio.

- Claro... -

* * *

- Que nervios, Harry, creo que nunca me he sentido tan agobiado en la vida - comentaba Ron a su amigo, mientras intentaba secar el sudor de sus manos con su túnica - espero que no tarden mucho más.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreir por la cara de su amigo, ¡pero si casi estaba verde!, seguró que se debía a cierta chica que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Dime... ¿qué tal con Hermione? ¿no le confesaste tus sentimientos? - preguntó con mala intención, intentando provocarle.

- Yo... bueno... si te soy sincero... - suspiró - estamos juntos desde hace una semana, no os lo habíamos dicho antes porque queríamos un poco tiempo para nosotros. Pénsabamos contaroslo esta noche...

Harry sonrío con verdadera alegría y felicidad. Sus dos mejores amigos, aquellos que consideraba como su familia, no por lazos de sangre como lo eran los Dursley, sino por méritos propios. Tanto Ron como Hermione habían estado siempre ahí para él, ayudándole con su misión, dándole todo el apoyo del mundo. Era normal que se sintiese feliz por ellos dos. Finalmente estaban juntos, después de años de peleas, celos...

- Enhorabuena, compañero, ya estabas tardando -

- Gracias, Harry. ¿Sabes? Hermione es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aunque... creo que me va a ser un poco duro dejar de lado mi vida de solterón, pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer? Estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ella... -

Un ligero carraspeo seguido de una risita cortó la conversación que estaban teniendo ambos Gryffindors y los hizo girarse, para encontrarse con una radiante Ginny y una muy sonrojada Hermione que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Hola chicos, ¿listos? - dijo inocentemente la pelirroja, sonriendo burlonamente a su hermano a la par que cogía del brazo a su novio y lo conducía hacia una de las mesas próximas a la pista de baile, donde estaban sentados Neville y Parvati.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó, incómodo, Ronald.

- Sí... - respondió la castaña mientras se aferraba al brazo que su chico le ofrecía - vamos.

* * *

La música inundaba el lugar, la gente bailaba con viveza y ritmo las canciones tocadas por Las Brujas de McBeth que, ese día, se estaban luciendo. No había nadie sentado, todo el mundo estaba en la pista de baile. Unos disfrutando más, otros menos.

- ¡Hermione, por favor! Necesito descansar, mis pies me están matando - se quejaba Ron. No llevaban ni diez minutos ya estaba comportándose como un niño pequeño, refunfuñando y resoplando.

- Venga, Ron, que acabe esta canción, ¿vale? Luego podemos irnos a sentar -

No eran la única pareja que tenía problemas: la pobre Ginny tenía que hacerse cargo de su novio que, a la hora de bailar parecía tener dos pies izquierdos.

- ¡Ouch! -

- Lo siento Ginny, ya te dije que esto no se me daba bien - se disculpó Harry, mirando con preocupación y tristeza a su novia - sé que no te estoy haciendo pasar un buen rato, lo siento.

- No pasa nada, intenta olvidarte de todo, concéntrate en mí. Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar -

Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerse con suavidad de un lado a otro, deslizándose al compás de la música, sintiendo como toda ella fluía por su interior y como lo embarga de una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

- Así es, ahora mírame -

De nuevo, hizo caso a la susurrante e hipnotizante voz de su novia y abrió los ojos para fijar su vista en ella, siempre en ella.

- Te quiero - murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco la melodía fue bajando su volumen hasta que finalmente acabó y la multitud porrumpió en aplausos.

- Eso fue fantástico - gritó Parvati.

- Sí, sin duda están tocando como nunca - confirmó Neville.

El suave tintineo de una copa hizo que la sala se sumiese en un profundo silencio y dirigiesen su atención hacia la directora, Minerva McGonagall y a un muy cabreado Snape.

- Me alegro que os lo estéis pasando bien en un día tan especial como éste - comenzó diciendo, siendo interrumpida por una horda de silbidos y aplausos - ahora, como petición especial de nuestro muy querido director Dumbledore, cada premio anual bailará con el jefe de la casa contraria a la que pertenecen.

Las quejas por parte de la casa de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está loca? ¿Cómo vas a bailar con el "grasoso" Snape? -

- ¿Y si le hace algo? -

Sin embargo no sirvieron de nada y Hermione caminó hacia el frente hasta situarse al lado de su profesor de pociones, así como Malfoy se colocaba junto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

- Tampoco es de mi agrado bailar con usted, Srta. Granger. No se crea tan importante como para ser la única afectada. No es el centro del mundo - fue el saludo que Severus otorgó a la castaña nada más estuvo a su lado.

- Lo sé. Al menos yo sí que sé reconocer una causa perdida y no me opongo a ello... profesor -

Snape no pudo replicar pues segundos después la música empezó a sonar. Para su desdicha una balada romántica: **(Poned la canción en Youtube de: Breaking down - Sulene Fleming)**

_I sat here and watched you go,  
something in your eyes  
a look that I don' t know.  
An empty feeling fills my life;_

_you didn' t recognize,_

_now a part of us has died_

Severus había agarrado de la cintura a Hermione y ella se había aferrado a sus hombros. Ambos se movían con armonía, como si fuesen uno solo. Sus estaban ahora fijos en los del otro, sin querer o poder apartar la mirada.

_I´m breaking down,  
watching you leave  
I can´t drown out the sound,  
it echoes constantly._

El momento era mágico, la melodía parecía haberse instalado en sus corazones y ahora, era ella la que los guiaba. Ella y los sentimientos que producía.

_Im breaking down  
I can´t move on ´cos I know  
this feeling won´t let go_

Era como si estuviesen solos, ninguno se percataba de lo que había a su alrededor. ¿Cómo algo tan simple como un baile o una mirada podía ser tan significativo? No lo sabían, pero tampoco les importaba. En ese momento eran ellos, tan sólo Hermione Granger y Severus Snape.

_You say you wonder why I try  
a three word reason  
was all that got me by  
I shared an entity with you  
now the circles´re broken  
a hurt you can' t remove_

Poco a poco, inconscientemente, la distancia que los separaba se había ido acortando. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban: tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca... ¿Por qué tenía ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Con lo bien que se sentían ellos dos en ese momento...

_I´m breaking down,  
watching you leave  
I can´t drown out the sound,  
it echoes constantly._

La música siguió sonando durante unos minutos más hasta que llegó a su final. El público entero alabó tan espléndida canción. Por su parte Hermione y Snape se separaron rápidamente, como si el simple roce de sus pieles fuese un tormento, como si su contacto quemase.

- Disfrute del baile, Srta. Granger - se despidió Severus, al cual se le veía bastante turbado.

"¿Qué diablos había sido eso?" pensaron ambos.

**TBC**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: ¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ha habido un poquito de SS&HG, no os preocupéis en la siguiente parte habrá más :D Y os prometo (esta vez sí) que lo subiré pronto, que ahora tengo más tiempo libre xD.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews (minerva91, Amia Snape, Sasamii, Sayuri Hasekura, Vampylolita y Dandindan), me animan mucho xD aunque sólo haya tenido 6. Snif, snif... T.T xDD Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado más. De todas formas muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos :)**

**Ya sabéis dadle click al botoncito de abajo **

**y escribid qué os ha parecido :)**


	10. El baile Segunda parte

***Arrodillada y suplicando perdón* ¡Lo siento! Sé que digo una cosa y luego al final no lo cumplo, ¡lo siento! Si es que digo que voy a actualizar a la semana siguiente y luego tardo un mes... ¡Perdón! Sólo espero que este capítulo compense el retraso, digamos que van a pasar cosas... interesantes. Sólo digo eso ;)**

**Disfrutad del capítulo:**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

El baile – Segunda parte

_La música siguió sonando durante unos minutos más hasta que llegó a su final. El público entero alabó tan espléndida canción. Por su parte Hermione y Snape se separaron rápidamente, como si el simple roce de sus pieles fuese un tormento, como si su contacto quemase._

_- Disfrute del baile, Srta. Granger - se despidió Severus, al cual se le veía bastante turbado._

"_¿Qué diablos había sido eso?" pensaron ambos._

El baile había sido... extraño. No sabía cómo definirlo con exactitud, porque no tenía con qué compararlo. Ni el baile con Viktor, ni el baile con Ron habían sido así, tan... mágicos. Había algo en el ambiente que los había hechizado, a ambos.

No sabía porqué, pero no había podido desviar su atención de Snape en todo el baile. Se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos, como si ése fuese su lugar, como si allí estuviese a salvo, segura...

_¡Basta! Es de Snape de quien hablamos_ se reprochó mentalmente. Era cierto que no tenía derecho a criticarlo después de todo lo había hecho y vivido, pero aún así, eso no impedía que fuese un bastardo amargado.

No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y se sentía tremendamente culpable por eso. ¿Qué habría pensado Ron al verlos juntos? ¡Merlín! Si ni siquiera había pensado en el durante el baile compartido con su profesor.

_Quizás esté cometiendo un error _se dijo a sí misma. No podía evitar cuestionarse su relación con el pelirrojo, y es que, últimamente, sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado. Ya no se sentía como en años anteriores, o incluso como hace unos poco meses, no... No podía explicarlo exactamente, pero... era como si ya no le importase tanto Ron.

Eso no quería decir que no lo quisiese, sin embargo, con frecuencia se sorprendía a sí misma imaginando posibles formas de romper con él. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Su cabeza era un completo caos, lo único que sabía con certeza era que algo había cambiado, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos que hace un tiempo, y eso la asustaba.

_Sería mejor si lo hablase con él, ¡Merlín! Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado, ¿por qué no puedo estar felizmente con Ronald? Estos días me siento incómoda cuando estoy con él o cuando me besa... _pensó.

- Hermione... ¿va todo bien? -

La muchacha se sobresaltó cuando escuchó, tan de repente, la voz de su amiga.

- Si, todo bien, tan sólo estaba pensando en algo... - contestó ella, sin atreverse a dar media vuelta para así encarar a Luna.

- En Ronald, ¿verdad? Deberías dejar que tu corazón decidiese por sí mismo, y no escoger aquello que resulte más lógico. Con mucha frecuencia lo que nosotros creemos correcto, pues así nos lo dicta la razón, no resulta ser lo más conveniente - la aconsejó la joven Lovegood, haciendo que la castaña diese media vuelta y la mirase soprendida.

- Gracias - respondió, para luego fijarse en el acompañante de su amiga - ¡Nott! Así que tú eres la pareja de Luna.

El muchacho tosió nerviosamente y asintió, pero sin dejar de agarrar con firmeza la mano de su compañera.

- Sí, espero que no te moleste, ya sé que no voy a ser muy bien recibido entre Potter y Weasley - contestó con seriedad.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

- Para nada, me alegra que estéis juntos, hacéis muy buena pa... -

- ¡Mione! Aquí estás, te he estado buscando. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento, pero no pude impedir ese baile, espero que no te lo hayas pasado muy mal, aunque... con Snape, seguro que te hizo algo malo - los interrumpió Ron.

La castaña rodó los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, quizás Luna tenía razón, quizás debería seguir un poco más a su corazón y pensar más en sí misma.

- Sí, Ronald, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada - respondió con voz monótona, cansada ya de sus berrinches infantiles y su desprecio por el profesor de pociones.

- Me alegro, es una suerte que... - el pelirrojo paró de hablar y fijó su atención en el chico que tenía a su lado - ¡Nott! ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- ¡Ron! -

El aludido no le hizo caso al grito de su novia y miró con enfado y desprecio al Slytherin.

- Tranquilo Weasley, no tienes porqué ponerte así. Soy la pareja de Luna -

- ¡Y una mierda! Seguro que tú y el resto de las serpientes tenéis planeado algo. No se puede confíar en vosotros, no sois más que una panda de...

_¡Plaf!_

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Hermione! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, mientras se sobaba la mejilla, ahora roja. ¿A qué venía esa bofetada?

Tanto Luna, Nott y Harry y Ginny que recién habían llegado y habían escuchado el comentario de Ron se quedaron en completo silencio, viendo la discusión de los otros dos.

- No debió hacer eso - le susurró Ginny a su novio, el cual asintió y se limitó a mirar con un poco de pena a su amigo.

- Esto es increíble, ¿por qué te he pegado? Pues por las barbaridades que estabas diciendo. ¿Qué más te da quien sea la pareja de Luna? ¿Qué importa que sea un Slytherin? Ya no estamos en guerra, Ronald. Además, Nott nunca formó parte de los mortífagos y siempre se ha comportado bien con las demás casas -

Se avecinaba una pelea, eso era seguro, el resultado de ésta no tanto. Ron estaba rojo de furia y Hermione al borde del llanto.

- Sabes que tengo razón, los Slytherins son todos iguales, no tardarás en darte cuenta de eso, y cuando lo hagas te arrepentirás. ¿Acaso no han estado burlándose de ti desde que viniste? ¿Ya no te acuerdas? ¿Te da igual que Luna esté saliendo con uno de los hijos de los responsables de tantas torturas y muertes de muggles? - preguntó mordazmente Ron, otra vez sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

"¿Cómo? Esto ya es el colmo" pensó mientras apretaba sus manos hasta el punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos y clavarse las uñas en la piel. Lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Se restregó los ojos con las manos y respondió:

- Si eso es lo que piensas, adelante, por mi perfecto. No voy a ser yo quien te haga ver el error que estas cometiendo. ¿Crees que todas las personas son como lo eran sus padres? ¿Crees que no pueden cambiar, o que por pertenecer a un lugar determinado tienen que ser de una manera y no otra? - se detuvo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y miró fijamente a su novio - Me has decepcionado, Ron, mucho. Quizás me haya equivocado contigo...

Entre el grupo de amigos se formó un incómodo silencio, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Hermione no lo soportó más y salió corriendo, presa de la vergüenza, la furia y la humillación.

1

2

3

4

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que Ron salió del sopor en el que se encontraba y se fue tras ella.

- Vaya... eso fue... - comenzó a decir Harry.

- ... extraño, bochornoso, horrible - completó Ginny.

- Peor... ¿habéis visto la cara de Hermione? - preguntó Neville que acababa de llegar con Parvati y únicamente había oído las últimas palabras de su amiga.

- Es bueno que la gente sea sincera, pero Ronald no entiende que algunos comentarios pueden llegar a doler mucho - analizó sabiamente Luna la cual miraba con melancolía y un poco de pena las puertas del Gran Comedor.

- Lo siento, todo esto ha sido mi... – Nott comenzó a disculparse, pero Harry lo cortó antes de que pudiese hacerlo del todo:

- No digas chorradas. Todos sabemos como es Ron, no tienes por qué apenarte. De todos modos, si le haces algo a Luna... - la amenaza era notoria, pero también el tono amistoso que habían tenido sus demás palabras.

Theodore miró con adoración a la joven Ravenclaw y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, y creeme, jamás intentaría hacerle daño, antes prefiero que me pase cualquier cosa a mí -

La pareja se miró por unos instantes y sonrieron para después girarse hacia sus compañeros y despedirse de ellos.

* * *

Idiota, maldito y estúpido idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura? A veces no lo entendía, y mucho menos cómo es que había llegado a enamorarse de él.

_¡Pero si se comporta como un niño! _gritó su mente.

Sí, eran pocas ocasiones en las que había visto a Ron comportarse como el adulto que era, y éstas eran a causa de la guerra en la que estaban.

Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciese, cuanto más reflexionaba sobre el comportamiento de su novio más se daba cuenta de que no tenía porqué sorprenderse, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió salir con él. ¡Por Merlín, ella lo amaba! ¿verdad?

_¡Para! _se ordenó a sí misma.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, lo único que provocaban era que tuviese un mayor dolor de cabeza y además no resolvía nada con ello. Esperaría a que Ron le pidiese perdón por su comportamiento, y si no lo hacía... cortaría con él.

Ya estaba cansada de todo esto, si parecía que estaban en un culebrón. Ella jamás se había comportado así y que estuviese enamorada no justificaba nada.

* * *

- ¿Un baile, dices? Vaya, vaya... la cosa se pone cada vez más interesante. Perfecto - se frotó un poco las manos y continuó - no intervengas, por ahora todo esto no hace más que favorecernos. Él estará ahora más confuso que nunca, demasiado, y no estará cien por cien concentrado, lo que nos da más ventaja a nosotros...

- ¡Miau! -

El mago desvió la mirada del espejo con el que se comunicaba con su sirviente infiltrado y se dirigió a uno de los hombres lobos que custodiaban la habitación.

- Atacad _Little Whinging_. Sois libres de hacer lo que queráis allí, si llega a aparecer el Ministerio, marcharos. ¿Entendido? -

- Sí, amo -

Habiéndose ido los licántropos, el hechicero redirigió su atención al espejo:

- ¿Alguna otra novedad? -

- ¡Miau! No, por ahora no, mi señor. Le informaré si pasa algo más -

* * *

- Todo está yendo perfecto, ¿no crees, Severus? - preguntó jovialmente la directora McGonagal.

- Claro, Minerva - respondió con sarcasmo - ahora creo que me iré, todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Adios, Severus -

El profesor de pociones se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y abandonó el Gran Comedor, en dirección a las mazmorras del castillo.

"Por fin. No sé porqué se empeñan en hacer tantas fiestas si no hay nada que celebrar" pensó amargamente.

_Un niño de apenas siete años lloraba en un rincón, abrazado a sus rodillas. Los gritos se podían escuchar desde su habitación:_

_- ¡Maldita engendro! Así que esto es lo que me ocultabas, ¿no? ¡No eres más que un fenómeno, un monstruo! - gritaba una voz profunda._

_- Tobias, por favor, vas a despertar al pequeño Severus - rogaba su mujer._

_- ¿Y eso qué importa? Seguro que él es otro monstruo como tú - _

_- Por favor, has bebido demasiado, no sabes lo que... - _

_Eileen calló en cuanto sintió como una mano fuerte y grande azotaba su rostro._

_- Calla, mujer. Demasiado tengo que soportar con teneros a vosotros dos todo el día aquí, ni se te ocurra... - _

_- ¿Mami? - preguntó el pequeño Severus. Tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, sin duda había escuchado todo el alboroto - ¿qué pasa, mami?_

_- Shh, Severus, no pasa nada, vuelve a dormir, si no lo haces Santa Claus no te dejará regalos - lo calmó la mujer._

_- De acuerdo, mami. Buenas noches - _

_Una vez se hubo marchado el pequeño Snape, Eileen encaró a su marido:_

_- No puedes hacer esto, Tobias, ¿no ves lo mucho que sufre Severus? - todavía pensaba que quedaba una esperanza y que su esposo podía cambiar y dejar su carácter violento. Tristemente, se equivocaba._

_- Me da igual. Ese hijo no es mío, jamás debí haberme casado contigo, seguro que me engatusaste para que lo hiciera. ¿Verdad? ¡No eres más que una perra! - _

_Los gritos continuaron toda la noche, junto con algún que otro golpe. En su habitación, Severus los escuchaba impotente y triste, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y los temblores sacudían su pequeño cuerpo. A la mañana siguiente no encontró ningún regalo de Navidad, así como los siguientes años hasta la posterior muerte de su madre a manos de su padre, Tobias Snape._

Sacudió los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente. Siempre era igual, cuanto más cerca estaba la Navidad, más frecuentes y dolorosos eran. Sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él por completo y dejó escapar un gruñido. Si tan sólo hubiese podido hacer algo, Eileen todavía seguiría con vida...

¡Como odiaba la Navidad! Lo único que conseguía era enfurecerse y amargarse más mientras que los demás disfrutaban de su cómoda y feliz vida. Patético...

Unas voces no muy lejos de donde se encontraba le distrajeron y le hicieron recobrar la compostura:

- Pe..d..n..m.. y.. s.. q.... he... -

No lograba oír con claridad lo que decían, pero sabía que se trataba de una pareja de estudiantes. Una sonrisa cruel se instaló en su rostro. Quizá aún tendría oportunidad de entretenerse antes de que todos esos mocosos se fueran del castillo.

* * *

**Ron PoV**

¡Mierda! Joder, yo y mi puta bocaza, ya podría quedarme calladito. No hago más que cagarla con Hermione, pero es que... ¿Cómo es que nadie se da cuenta del peligro de salir con un Slytherin? ¡Merlín! Son todos unas serpientes que, seguro, a la mínima oportunidad te harán algo malo. ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?

En fin... supongo que ahora tendré que ir a pedirle perdón a Hermione por mi comportamiento, aunque la verdad, no creo que sea yo el que tenga que disculparse. ¡Joder! Ella ha sido la que me ha pegado una bofetada.

A veces creo que no debería haberle pedido salir, lo único que hacemos es discutir y después yo tengo que andar detrás de ella para pedirle perdón. He de admitir que la mayoría de las veces me lo merezco, pero...

Negué con la cabeza, intentando no darle más importancia al asunto. Le pediría perdón y listo, volveríamos a estar bien. La amaba y ella me amaba, no importaba nada más.

**Fin Ron PoV**

El joven pelirrojo corrió por los solitarios pasillos del castillo. Estaba buscando a Hermione, pero no había rastro alguno de ella, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podía estar.

Tenía que encontrarla, fuera como fuera, tenía que hacerlo. No quería empezar las vacaciones enfadado con ella.

Unos sollozos en un aula en desuso lo alertaron. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su novia, esta vez sin ningún tipo de ave revoloteando a su alrededor, sentada con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Herms? -

La aludida fijó su atención en el pelirrojo y lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- Yo... venía a... - tragó saliva. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Si? - preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ánimo, eres un Gryffindor"

- Perdóname, ya sé que he sido un idiota, no debí haber dicho las cosas que dije, me dejé llevar. Lo siento. Sé que a veces no pienso las cosas y que digo muchas tonterías, pero no quiero que por eso nuestra relación se acabe -

- Ron... - le interrumpió Hermione.

- No, Mione, espera. Ambos sabemos que esto no va a ser fácil, después de tantos años de peleas y discusiones, las cosas no van a cambiar tan rápido, pero... yo te quiero, y no quiero darme por vencido tan pronto - terminó el joven Weasley. El pobre se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Como se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas. Tan avergonzado estaba que ni siquiera podía mirar a su novia a la cara.

Unos aplausos cortaron la respuesta que Hermione tenía preparada.

- Qué emotivo. Jamás creí que usted, Sr. Weasley, sería capaz de decir algo asi, me ha sorprendido. Sin embargo y sintiéndolo mucho debo castigarlos a los dos - comentó con sarcasmo el profesor Snape.

- Pero... señor, hoy es nuestro último día, mañana es... -

- Sé perfectamente que día es, Sra. Granger, ahora, si quiere que reporte a la directora McGonagal sobre sus actividades nocturnas... es su elección -

- ¡No! - gritó Ron.

- Eso está mejor - Severus sonrío con satisfacción - Muy bien, usted Sr. Weasley quiero que se encargue de limpiar la lechucería y de asegurarse de que todo esté en perfecto estado, ¿de acuerdo? Y usted Srta. Granger, usted... vendrá conmigo, tengo algunas tareas que hacer en las que no me vendrá mal su ayuda.

- Pero, señor, ¿por qué debe ir Hermione con usted? - preguntó asustado Ron. Tenía la certeza de que algo malo iba a pasar y de que Snape le haría algo a su novia; y esta vez no se equivocaba.

- Porque el profesor aquí soy yo, ¿no es suficiente? Ahora, Sr. Weasley váyase antes de que decida un castigo mayor para usted - le respondió Severus.

Ron no pudo más que resignarse y marcharse rumbo a la lechucería, dejando a Hermione y al maldito murciélago de las mazmorras solos.

- Sígame - ordenó secamente el profesor de pociones.

Ambos caminaron durante unos minutos. Tiempo que Snape aprovechó para fijarse, sutilmente, en el aspecto de la joven prefecta. Estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido, ya lo había notado antes mientras bailaba con ella.

No sabía por qué pero últimamente sus pensamientos se desviaban, cada vez más, hacía la castaña que tenía a su lado. Desde ese sueño no había podido sacarsela de la cabeza y eso lo irritaba profundamente. ¡No era más que una niña! ¡Gryffindor, además!

_Lily también era una Gryffindor y fue tu primer amiga _le recordó una maldita voz en su cabeza.

Cierto, ella había sido la única persona, aparte de su madre y quizás Albus, que lo había visto como realmente era y que había sabido sacar al niño que tenía muy en su interior.

_Pero ya no está y eso sólo culpa mía _se dijo.

¡Maldita sea! Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por absurdos sentimentalismos. Nunca traían nada bueno, lo sabía demasiado bien. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas, sin embargo, y por alguna razón no podía. Había hecho lo imposible para olvidarlo: dejar sus recuerdos en un pensadero, hacer ejercicios de Oclumancia por las noches, incluso se había emborrachado. Pero nada, no funcionaba.

Amras, la futura batalla que tenía que luchar, el colegio, la profecía, Granger... estaba saturado, apenas había dormido esta última semana. Si seguía así tendría que recurrir a Poppy o fabricarse él mismo alguna poción para poder dormir tranquilamente.

Pronto tuvo que dejar de lado sus reflexiones. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la clase de pociones. Una vez hubieron entrado, Hermione intentó hacer entrar en razón a su profesor.

- Honestamente, señor, no entiendo porqué tiene que castigarnos durante nuestro último día del trimestre, no queda ni una hora para que empiecen las vacaiones -

Severus se giró y miró a su interlocutora despectivamente.

- _Honestamente_, Srta. Granger, no espero que lo entienda, así como no espero que comprenda algo que no viene en un libro. Ahora si ha dejado usted de quejarse sin sentido, le agradecería que ordenase esos estantes de allí, sin magia - respondió mordazmente.

- Amargado_ - _murmuró en voz baja Hermione - con ese carácter que tiene normal que esté solo.

No lo decía con mala intención, sólo quería desahogarse un poco por el castigo tan injusto que le había impuesto. Desafortunadamente no contó con que Snape la oiría.

- Bueno Srta. Granger, no todos tenemos el lujo de salir con alguien tan fabuloso como lo es el Sr. Weasley, todo un partido - replicó duramente el profesor. El comentario había abierto viejas heridas que todavía no estaban del todo curadas.

- Por lo menos a mi me ama alguien - contestó exaltada Hermione.

La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, a ambos. Las respuestas que se daban eran cada vez más hirientes. La distancia entre ambos se iban acortando, unos centímetros los separaban. Sus alientos se mezclaban y los aturdía por completo, llegó un momento en el que ninguno recordó porqué estaban discutiendo.

- Yo... - la voz de Hermione era débil, apenas un susurro. La cercanía con su profesor la turbaba, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera Ron...

- Tsk, Tsk, Srta. Granger, debería aprender a cerrar esa bocaza que tiene -

Hermione abrió la boca para responder con alguna que otra bordería pero Snape no le dio tiempo. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, la besó.

Su boca buscó la de ella con ansia, con pasión. ¿Qué importaba si era casi veinte años mayor que ella? ¿Qué importaba si ella era una Gryffindor? Sus labios sabían tan deliciosamente bien.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos, demasiado shockeada como para hacer algo. Poco después ella correspondió al beso con fervor, aferrándose a la túnica de su profesor. Las rodillas le temblaban y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer.

Segundos, minutos, horas... habían perdido la noción del tiempo. Bien podrían haber pasado días y ellos ni haberse enterado.

Había algo en la fricción, en el modo en el que sus labios se acariciaban, ambos bebiendo de lo que el otro le ofrecía, ambos dejándose llevar por el deseo que amenazaba con consumirlos.

No fue hasta que se quedaron sin aire que profesor y alumna se separaron, los dos jadeantes y con los labios hinchados.

Hermione siguió con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, todavía abrazando a su _odiado_ profesor.

Snape por el contrario sacudió la cabeza. No era capaz de formar ningún pensamiento coherente, ese beso había sido... arrebatador. Se había sentido, vivo. Por primera vez en años, se había sentido como si de verdad mereciese la pena vivir, aunque sólo fuese para estar con ella.

Un ruido los sobresaltó a los dos e hizo que se separasen. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Severus dijo con voz neutra, sin un ápice de sentimiento en ella:

- Creo que sería mejor que se fuese... Granger -

TBC...

* * *

**Notas de autora: ¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? El primer beso de nuestra querida pareja... que bonito :)) *Estrellitas en los ojos* Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad no sabía muy bien cómo describirlo, he hecho lo que he podido... :P La primera pelea en serio de Ron y Hermione, ya queda poco para que lo suyo acabe. Un par de capítulos :) Espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo xD**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. No digo fecha porque al final nunca lo cumplo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews (vampylolita, Sayuri Hasekura, Sasamii, megumisakura, minerva91 y yue yuna) no sé que haría sin todos vosotrs, de verdad me animáis muchísimo a la hora de continuar con la historia :) Gracias también a todos aquellos que me incluyen en su lista de favoritos y alertas :)**

**Ahora sí, no os distraigo más, sólo un favor:**

**Dad click al botoncito verde y dejad un review**

**Gracias ;)  
**


	11. Consecuencias

****

Notas de Autora: Lo siento! Sé que llevo un atraso tremendo: ¡6 meses! La verdad es que no tengo excusa pero prometo (y ahora de verdad) que comenzaré a actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante. He tenido un año bastante movidito y entre exámenes, malos rollos con la gente y un bloqueo (no me venía la inspiración), no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que quería a esta historia así como a las otras que tengo empezadas. Pido perdón por eso y agradezco que sigáis leyendo mis historias y no hayáis tirado la toalla.

**Pero bueno, basta de disculpas, ya estoy aquí de vuelta en mi casita y con un nuevo capítulo para vosotrs. Antes que nada hay un resumen de todo lo que ha pasado en capítulos anteriores porque sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo e igual no os acordáis de todo:**

**1. Voldemort ha muerto y como consecuencia un mago malvado - Amras Vardamir, descendiente de Merlín - ha "despertado" y busca venganza.**

**2. Según una profecía sólo otro heredero de Merlín podrá derrotarlo aunque para ello necesitará de la ayuda de una persona. (Snape)**

**3. Ambos herederos están haciéndose con el control de diversas criaturas mágicas para la batalla que está por llegar.**

**4. Ninguno de nuestros chicos sabe lo que está pasando. Ron y Hermione finalmente están juntos aunque... Hermione no las tiene todas consigo, después del baile Snape la besó y desde entonces no se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza.**

**Ya está, ahora ¡a disfrutar!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Consecuencias

__

Un ruido los sobresaltó a los dos e hizo que se separasen. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Severus dijo con voz neutra, sin un ápice de sentimiento en ella:

_- Creo que sería mejor que se fuese... Granger -_

Hermione lo miró dudosa por unos instantes pero al ver que su profesor no iba a hacer nada más dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, la puerta cerrándose tras de sí.

_Mierda _maldijo. De todas las cosas que tenía pensado hacer: castigarla recogiendo y limpiando su aula, corrigiendo trabajos... besarla no era, definitivamente, una de ellas. Mucho menos siendo ella la sabelotodo amiga de Potter.

_He caído muy bajo_ se reprendió. No podía ir reaccionando de esa manera ante cualquier situación, tan impulsivamente. Debía de pensar antes de hacer las cosas. Nada justificaba lo que acababa de hacer, nada. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ella era su alumna, y aunque no lo fuera no tenía derecho a besar a nadie sin su consentimiento. Él no era quien para meterse en la vida de los demás, no lo merecía después de toda la vida que había llevado.

Desafortunadamente tendría que inventarse una excusa, lo suficientemente creíble, para Granger. Había pensado en dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero se lo debía, no por nada el había empezado con el beso.

No pudo evitar recordar ese momento cuando algo le llamó la atención. Levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada justo encima de donde había estado la joven Gryffindor: un ramillete de muérdago se alzaba brillando con intensidad.

- Estúpido viejo - farfulló. Seguro que todo era un plan de Albus, primero el baile y ahora esto. ¿Cuándo dejaría de meterse en los asuntos de los demás? Estaba harto de que manipulase la vida de los otros a su antojo. En fin... al menos ahora tenía la excusa perfecta. Agarró la hoja y se la metió en el bolsillo.

* * *

- Interesante, y ni siquiera ha sido necesaria mi intervención - comentó sonriente Albus.

El cuadro de Phineas Black, el más odiado de los directores de Hogwarts, rodó los ojos.

"Viejo chiflado" pensó. Como se notaba que ahora no tenía nada que hacer y se aburría; no paraba de meterse en la vida de los demás.

- Albus... - comenzó a decir el Slytherin - deberías dejarlo ya. Si lo suyo es cuestión del destino y ella, en verdad, es la chica de la que habla la profecía, acabarán juntos. Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar y de que las cosas se den a su debido tiempo.

El rostro del director se volvió serio y palideció por unos instantes.

- El problema, Phineas, es exactamente ése. No tenemos tiempo, con cada segundo que pasa Amras está más cerca de la victoria absoluta. Ya ha comenzado a dar señales de su existencia y se está movilizando; prácticamente todas las criaturas mágicas saben que algo anda mal. Una nueva guerra está a punto de desatarse, y me temo que será la peor de todas -

Phineas lo miró con gravedad, sabía que ellos no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, sus conciencias seguirían existiendo siempre y cuando no destruyesen los cuadros, y de todos modos... ellos ya estaban muertos.

Eran el resto de los magos y muggles los que debían preocuparse, y mucho.

* * *

Todo parecía en calma, tranquilo. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Era medianoche y las estrellas iluminaban tenuemente las calles desiertas y cubiertas de nieve. Nadie estaba afuera a esas horas, hacía demasiado frío para ello; era mucho más confortable sentarse al lado del crepitar de las llamas, intentando mantener el calor.

- Y dime Dudders, ¿cómo ha ido el combate de hoy? Habéis acabado muy tarde, estaba muy preocupada por ti, cachorrito - gorgogeó Petunia - ¿No te habrás hecho daño?

El no tan joven hijo del matrimonio Dursley no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba los sobrenombres que utilizaba su madre, los odiaba porque le hacían ver como un niño de mamá. Lo era, sí, pero tampoco había que ir recordándolo todo el tiempo, demasiado embarazoso era cuando lo trataba de esa manera en frente de sus amigos.

- Bien, mamá, había un chico de mi edad que creía que me podía quitar el título de campeón, pero lo derroté - contestó orgullosamente Dudley.

Como única respuesta tío Vernon le palmeó la espalda y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Justo cuando iba a decir algo más un fuerte estallido los sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso? - preguntó enfurecido tío Vernon.

- No lo sé, parece que viene de la calle - contestó Petunia estirando el cuello, intentando averiguar la causa de la explosión y ver si había alguien implicado.

Vernon se disponía a salir de su casa para dar una buena regañina al culpable del alboroto, cuando su acción se vio cortada por los llantos y gritos de sus vecinos.

Se miraron unos a otros con nerviosismo y miedo y se apresuraron a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas con pestillo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - inquirió Dudley, la voz temblándole debido al terror que le inundaba.

* * *

_- Atacad Little Whinging - _

Decenas de hombres lobos se aparecieron en la calle que su amo les había ordenado que atacasen. Todavía conservaban su forma humana, pero la luna no tardaría mucho en aparecer. Según las predicciones de su señor, el cielo se aclararía en cuestión de segundos y la luna pronto brillaría en el firmamento, transformándolos a todos en bestias sin control.

Sus viejas y rasgadas túnicas se destrozaron por completo conforme la metamorfosis se llevaba a cabo. Sus cuerpo se agrandaron, la piel se cubrió de un espeso pelaje oscuro y sus rostros se alargaron.

Minutos después, una horda de salvajes y hambrientos licántropos correteaban por las desiertas calles, irrumpiendo en la primera casa que veían, abandonándose a sus instintos...

* * *

- ¡Rápido, Mione! ¡Nos vamos! -

- ¡Ya voy, Ronald! -

Se le había olvidado, increíble pero cierto. Se le había olvidado de que hoy empezaban oficialmente las vacaciones de Navidad. Suponía que después de lo ocurrido hace unas pocas horas era comprensible. Después de todo, no todos los días te besa un profesor, y no uno cualquiera sino el más odiado y temido de Hogwarts; y mucho menos le correspondías. ¡Por Merlín! Era ilegal lo que habían hecho, o por lo menos lo era en el mundo muggle.

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó no pensar más en ello porque sólo le traería problemas y además... ¿por qué preocuparse por algo que no tenía importancia? Sí, se habían besado, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba nada, no iban a casarse ni nada por el estilo. No merecía la pena darle más vueltas a algo que no iba a repetirse y que además había sido producto de la tensión del momento.

- ¡Venga, la profesora McGonagal debe de estar esperándonos! -

- ¡Enseguida estoy! -

_Basta ya_ se dijo. Estas iban a ser las primeras navidades que pasaría con sus amigos sin la temible presencia de Voldemort en sus vidas. No las iba a desaprovechar pensando en tonterías...

Se vistió a toda prisa y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con sus amigos que la estaban esperando, todos listos para marcharse.

- Lo siento chicos, me he quedado dormida - se disculpó.

- No pasa nada, Mione - respondió Ron con una sonrisa - con tal de que el murciélago ese no se pasase contigo anoche. La verdad es que fue demasiado injusto, no tenía porqué...

El joven Weasley continuó con su monólogo sobre su _querido_ profesor de pociones, pero Hermione ya no le escuchaba. Otra vez se había hundido en sus pensamientos:

"Me besó, el profesor Snape, me besó. ¿por qué lo hizo? ¡Agh! Está mal, jamás debí dejar que se me acercase de _esa_ manera, y mucho menos corresponderle. ¡Merlín! No sé porqué pero a pesar de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y no es ético, me gustó, me sentí a gusto y en paz conmigo misma; como si el estar allí con él fuese lo importante. ¡Mierda! Ojalá nada de esto hubiese pasado, así no tendría que preocuparme por todo esto y podría dedicarme por entero a mi relación con Ron, que es lo que siempre he deseado."

- ¿Mione? -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la aludida, un poco desorientada.

- ¿Vamos? -

- Sí -

- Estas navidades van a ser geniales -

Los seis Gryffindors y la joven Ravenclaw se alejaron del retrato de la Dama Gorda y caminaron hacia el despacho de su antiguo director, charlando y haciendo planes sobre sus vacaciones.

- Que ganas tengo de llegar y ver al pequeño Teddy - comentó Harry.

- Entonces... ¿estarán Remus y Tonks con nosotros en Grimmauld Place? - preguntó Neville.

- Sí, hablé con ellos y aunque me ofrecieron la posibilidad de dejarnos la casa para nosotros solos les dije que prefería que se quedasen. Cuantos más seamos mejor, incluso puede que vengan algunos miembros de la orden, eso todavía no lo tengo muy claro -

- No pasa nada, Harry. Creo mis padres también van a venir - dijo Ron - les hacía mucha ilusión pasar una navidad en familia sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del fallecido director.

- Venimos a ver a Dumbledore - anunció Harry, a lo que la gárgola se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso.

Una vez subieron las escaleras se dispusieron a abrir la puerta del despacho cuando unas voces los alertaron:

- Albus, deberíamos decírselo, está en su derecho - la voz de la profesora McGonagal sonaba desafiante - no podemos ocultárselo, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

- Es justamente por eso que no le diremos nada. Harry ha pasado por suficientes cosas, es hora de que viva en paz. Esto ya no le concierne a él -

- ¡Pues claro que le concierne! A él y a todos nosotros. Albus, ¡por las barbas de Merlín! estamos todos en peligro -

Una ligera exclamación proveniente de detrás de la puerta les indicó que no estaban solos y que alguien había estado escuchando su conversación.

- Harry, muchacho, pasa y vosotros no os quedéis ahí fuera, entrad también -

- ¿Profesor? - preguntó dubitativamente el recién nombrado - ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿por qué no quiere que lo sepa?

Dumbledore suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- Harry... - comenzó - antes que nada quiero que sepas que lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya. Es más, tú no tienes que ver. Ninguno de vosotros debería saberlo, pero tal y como se han dado las cosas... creo que es lo mejor.

Minerva asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole su apoyo, y Dumbledore prosiguió con su explicación:

- Un grupo de hombres lobos atacó Little Whinging anoche, no sé muy bien cómo, dado que no había luna llena, y sin embargo, se convirtieron en licántropos. El caso es que hubo bastantes heridos, incluidos tus tíos y tu primo. No sabemos el alcance de sus lesiones y pensamos que no hay riesgo de infección, pero todavía es muy pronto para confirmarlo. Estamos hac... -

Un brusco estallido interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¡¿Qué anoche paso qué? ¿Cómo es que nadie me ha dicho nada? - preguntó Harry furiosamente. Su respiración estaba alterada y su mano derecha agarraba firmemente su varita.

- Harry, ¡cálmate! Será mejor que dejes que el profesor Dumbledore continúe con lo que estaba diciendo -

- Gracias, Srta. Granger. Como iba diciendo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar el motivo por el cual se encontraban allí. Lo más seguro es que fueran un grupo de rebeldes - terminó de decir Albus - ¿alguna pregunta, Harry?

El joven miró a su antiguo y querido profesor unos instantes para después negar con la cabeza.

- Ninguna, señor -

- En ese caso, creo que será mejor que se vayan ya. No querrán hacer esperar a sus amigos, ¿verdad? Por lo que sé, el joven Teddy estaba impaciente por ver a su tío "Ady" -

Los muchachos asintieron, todavía un poco confusos por la noticia que se les había dado, y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, donde cogieron un poco de polvo floo y en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch abandonaron la habitación para aparecer en Grimmauld Place.

- Albus, ¿por qué les has mentido? ¿por qué no les has dicho el verdadero motivo del ataque de los licántropos? - le recriminó Minerva una vez estaban solos.

El retrato sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

- Es por su bien -

* * *

Remus Lupin era un hombre dichoso. Después de todos los horrores que había vivido y que había tenido que soportar, había conseguido lo que jamás se había imaginado... una familia. Tenía una mujer que lo quería y de la cual estaba profundamente enamorado, y no sólo eso, sino que tenía un hijo. Un precioso bebé de apenas siete meses de edad, que ya hacía gala de su metamorfomagia heredada de su madre.

Era una verdadera pena que sus primeras navidades en familia estuviesen salpicadas por la tragedia que tuvo lugar la noche anterior. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de patearle el trasero a ese Amras Vardamir por haber irrumpido de tal manera en sus vidas; desgraciadamente el único capaz de hacer frente a ese mago era Severus, así que él se tendría que contentar con ver el espectáculo y ayudar en todo lo que pudiese al profesor de pociones.

Su reflexión interna se vio cortada por la aparición de siete adolescentes en el salón de su casa.

- ¡Cof, cof! ¡Mierda, Ron, quítate de ahí, no puedo respirar! -

- Hermione, me estás aplastando -

- Debimos ir por separado en vez de meternos todos en la chimenea, ¡cuidado Neville, me haces daño! - se quejó Ginny, intentando ponerse en pie.

Entre tanto barullo ninguno se dio cuenta de que Remus los observaba divertido desde uno de los sillones del salón.

- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien, chicos? -

- La verdad es que no mucho, pero gracias por preguntar, profesor - respondió distraídamente Luna, aceptando la mano que el hombre lobo le ofrecía - gracias.

- Será mejor que os vayáis a cambiar, Tonks y el pequeño Teddy no vendrán hasta dentro de un rato así que tenéis tiempo de sobra para... ejem... arreglaros un poco -

- Que gracioso Remus, pero a mí me gustaría hablar contigo antes, si no te importa - comentó Harry mirando de reojo a sus amigos.

Sus amigos captaron la indirecta, unos antes que otros, y subieron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que ir? Harry había dicho que quería hablar con el profesor Lupin, quizás era... - su voz se fue apagando conforme su cerebro procesaba toda la información - ¡Ah! quería hablar a solas con él.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y lo has descubierto tú solito? Increíble, Ronald - se burló su hermana - bueno, y ahora que _por fin_ lo has entendido, pasemos a cosas más importantes... ¿cómo nos dividimos? Hay tres dormitorios: uno para tres personas y los otros para dos .

Ron enseguida centró su atención en su novia quien le devolvió la mirada sonrojada.

- Neville y yo compartiremos una habitación - respondió Parvati con una pícara sonrisa en la cara, para después añadir en voz más baja - no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que llevo esperando este momento.

El joven Longbottom la miró entre asustado y feliz. Quien le hubiera dicho que acabaría enamorado de Parvati Patil, que saldría con ella y que incluso dormiría en la misma cama que ella. Solo de pensarlo algo en él se encendía.

- Neville, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó su novia lo más inocentemente posible. Como si ella no supiese lo que de verdad le estaba pasando al muchacho.

- S..sí, no pasa nada, en serio – la verdad es que sí que le pasaba algo. Todo esto era una nueva experiencia para él, si bien estaba contento por ello, no podía dejar de lado el miedo a que las cosas saliesen mal y que él no estuviese a la altura de las expectativas de Parvati.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita y le susurró a Hermione:

- ¿Alguna vez habías visto a Neville tan nervioso? -

- No, creo ni delante de los profesores - contestó ella viendo como su amigo intentaba calmarse.

Después de esa pequeña broma solucionaron el problema de las habitaciones, no sin alguna que otra discrepancia como por ejemplo el hecho de que Ron quería dormir con su novia pero que si lo hacía Harry y su hermana compartirían dormitorio, y aunque también estaría Luna, no quería que eso pasase ni por todo los galeones de Gringotts.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Harry y Remus discutían acerca del ataque de la noche pasada.

- ¿Por qué, Remus? ¿Cuál es el fin del ataque? –

El aludido no sabía qué decir; el chico frente a él confiaba en que sus dudas se aclarasen, pero Remus no podía contarle la verdad porque no le concernía. Ni a él, ni a Harry. Sólo Snape podía decidir si informar a los chicos o no.

- No lo sé, Harry. Los licántropos somos, en general, seres inestables; no todos son capaces de rehacer su vida tras la infección – comenzó a explicar el adulto – algunos, como Greyback, se dejan llevar por esa parte animal y olvidan toda humanidad. No creo que debas darle más vueltas al asunto, no ha sido más que una coincidencia que atacasen Little Whinging.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Remus dubitativo:

- Si tú lo dices… -

- Déjalo estar, Harry. Es Navidad, no nos preocupemos por cosas como esas, no merece la pena – comentó Lupin viendo la expresión de su joven amigo – anda, ve arriba con tus amigos, te avisaré si hay algún cambio con respecto a la situación de tus tíos.

Dicho eso, Harry se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado y se despidió de su profesor y amigo para después marchar hacia donde sus compañeros estaban.

Por otro lado, Remus Lupin se removía inquieto en su asiento. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, era una muy extraña coincidencia que Amras se decidiese a atacar el lugar donde vivían los únicos familiares vivos de Harry; quizás había algo más detrás del ataque, quizás Amras lo había planeado todo para distraerlos, quizás no era más que una artimaña para confundirles…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los posteriores gritos de la Sra. Black lo alertaron de la llegada de su mujer e hijo. Haciendo a un lado todo lo referido a la noche anterior, se fue a recibir a su familia.

* * *

- Perfecto mis queridos súbditos, lo habéis hecho perfecto. Gracias a esto ganaremos tiempo y el enemigo se concentrará en buscar una razón lógica para el ataque en vez de prepararse para la batalla – Amras se detuvo unos instantes y emitió una fría carcajada que helaría la sangre a cualquiera – la victoria está cada vez más cerca y entonces nada ni nadie impedirá que yo tenga mi venganza y el lugar que merezco en el mundo.

Los hombres lobo allí presentes sonrieron con siniestra anticipación. Su sumisión a Amras los había cambiado y ahora sólo seguían los designios de su señor; todo resto de conciencia había desaparecido.

- ¡Cramer! –

- ¿Señor? –

- Prepárate, nos vamos a Azkaban. Es hora de que me haga con el control de los dementores –

El pequeño y enclenque mago asintió y corrió a cumplir con la orden de su maestro. En menos de una hora la prisión de los magos había sido sitiada y los dementores doblegados a la voluntad de su amo, Amras Vardamir.

- Actuaréis como si nada de esto hubiese pasado y seguiréis siendo fieles al Ministerio. No sería bueno descubrirse antes de tiempo… Estad atentos a mi llamado – ordenó.

Por su parte, los dementores volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones como guardianes de Azkaban, los magos del Ministerio de Magia que allí se encontraban despertaron de la maldición que Amras les había lanzado, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los únicos testigos de lo ocurrido eran los presos, y ninguno estaba en condiciones mentales de decir algo acerca de lo que habían visto.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y con pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre las calles de Londres. Apenas había gente caminando, lo normal en aquellas fechas en las cuales todos estaban reunidos con su familia y/o seres queridos. Sin embargo había una persona que no estaba disfrutando de ese veinticinco de diciembre, Severus Snape se encontraba en su casa en la Hilandera, ahogando sus penas con un vaso de Whisky de Fuego. El profesor de pociones no estaba en condiciones como para disfrutar de la Navidad, y aunque estuviese tampoco lo haría. Demasiados malos recuerdos que todavía no habían sido superados.

Miró la carta que yacía sobre la mesa y suspiró. La Orden le invitaba a pasar las vacaciones en la casa del asqueroso chucho para así poder _relajarse _y descansar después de unas agotadoras semanas llenas de estrés y tensión.

- Imbéciles – murmuró con desprecio – siempre ignorando los problemas y las complicaciones… Bebió otro trago y tiró la carta a la chimenea observando cómo ésta era consumida por las llamas.

Si ellos no iban a hacer nada lo haría él. No iba a esperar a un grupo de holgazanes que únicamente trabajaba cuando la situación era insostenible. No los necesitaba.

Se incorporó del sillón en el que había estado bebiendo y mandó un mensaje a Albus acerca de sus intenciones – hacerse con las veelas y a ser posible con algún unicornio – y con un movimiento de varita se cambió de ropa y preparó todo lo necesario. Por último recogió un pequeño sobre y lo ató a su lechuza particular:

- A Grimmauld Place – susurró.

Después de ver como el majestuoso animal desaparecía tras la ventana, agarró su varita con fuerza y con un suave _¡Plop! _abandonó la habitación.

* * *

- ¡Harry! ¡despierta, Harry! – gritaba Ron conforme zarandeaba a su amigo para que éste se despertase – ¡es Navidad!

- Ron… para, los regalos no van a desaparecer, déjame dormir, por favor – respondió Harry estirando de la manta que su amigo tenía sujeta y tapándose después con ella – ve a abrir tú los regalos si te apetece.

- Como quieras – dijo malhumorado el pelirrojo mientras se calzaba y salía de la habitación – le diré a Ginny que no quieres bajar a celebrar la Navidad con ella…

Ante la mención de su novia, Harry abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama para después seguir a su amigo.

- ¡Espera! –

- Qué fácil eres de manipular, Harry… – comentó Ron – creo que las chicas todavía no se han levantado.

- Serás… –

Entre risas, ambos muchachos bajaron las escaleras para llegar a un amplio salón repleto de adornos navideños y regalos.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, chicos! – les deseó Tonks.

- Igualmente, ¿cómo está el pequeño Teddy? – preguntó Harry, curioso por saber qué estaba haciendo su ahijado.

- Bien, todavía está durmiendo, ayer le costó mucho acostarse, con todo el jaleo que montastéis… – Harry y Ron se sonrrojaron ante ese comentario y miraron a la joven aurora con inocencia.

- Lo siento – respondieron a la vez – estábamos todos demasiado emocionados con la idea de estar todos juntos que nos dejamos llevar – añadió Harry.

Tonks asintió con comprensión y les indicó que se sentasen a desayunar mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

- No os preocupéis, no lo he hecho yo – contestó a la pregunta no formulada pero que estaba claramente plasmada en la cara de los muchachos – Dobby ha decidido pasar las vacaciones con nosotros lo cual es un alivio porque…

Su explicación se vio cortada por un llanto que provenía del piso superior. Despidiéndose de los dos aprendices de mago se fue de la habitación para buscar a su hijo.

- Pues nada, a abrir los regalos se ha dicho – comentó Ron levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia el enorme árbol de navidad. Segundos después se le unió Harry seguido de unas, aun bastante dormidas, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

- Feliz Navidad – murmuraron las chicas.

- Feliz Navidad – respondieron ellos – oye, ¿Neville y Parvati? ¿todavía no se han levantado? – preguntó divertido Ron – estarán reponiendo fuerzas…

Nada más mencionar a sus dos amigos, éstos aparecieron cansados pero sonrientes por la puerta, deseándoles unas felices fiestas.

- Bueno, y ahora que estamos todos, ¿podemos _por favor_ abrir los regalos? –

Pasaron un rato entretenido viendo qué le habían regalado a cada uno: todos habían recibido el tradicional jersey Weasley, incluyendo Luna, Neville y Parvati; además había libros de los más variados temas: Quidditch, Pociones, literatura muggle…, artículos de broma, golosinas, algún album de fotos y un ejemplar del Quisquilloso – cortesía de Luna – que incluía las noticias más novedosas.

- Hermione, aquí hay otro para ti – dijo Ginny entregándole a su amiga un sobre con su nombre escrito en tinta esmeralda.

La joven prefecta y Premio Anual observó el sobre con atención y su corazón dio un vuelvo; no podía ser… ¿o sí?

Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y de él cayó una nota junto con una hoja de muérdago:

' _Espero que esto aclare sus dudas acerca de mi comportamiento. No pretendo justificarme pero entiendo que usted necesite una explicación._

_Ese ramillete estaba encantado, al igual que todos los demás que había colgados en Hogwarts, para que aquellos que estuviesen debajo de él tuviesen que besarse. _

_Lamento las molestias que haya podido causarle este asunto._

_Disfrute de sus vacaciones.'_

No estaba firmada pero tampoco le hacía falta para saber quién se la había mandado. Esa letra tan pulcra y elegante, que la tratasen de usted, que estuviese escrita de manera tan fría e impersonal…

Sin pensar en lo que la carta decía y concentrándose únicamente en su autor, un involuntario suspiro escapó de su boca:

- Severus… –

**TBC...**


	12. No eres digno

**Aquí va otro capítulo! Esta vez sí que me he dado un poco de prisa para no tardar tanto en actualizar (dos semanas no es taaanto, o sí, todo depende ^^). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos... me hacen muy feliz y me dan un motivo por el que seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**No os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 12

No eres digno

_Sin pensar en lo que la carta decía y concentrándose únicamente en su autor, un involuntario suspiro escapó de su boca:_

_- Severus... – _

- ¿Mione? – la voz de su novio la sacó de su ensimismamiento – ¿qué es eso?

Hermione no le prestó atención y antes de que cualquier otro pudiese decir o preguntar algo más, murmuró un pequeño hechizo para transportar su _regalo_ a su habitación.

- Nada, Ronald, no es nada. Simplemente una carta de mis padres – se arrepintió conforme las palabras salían de sus labios. No quería mentirle a Ron, ni a él ni a nadie, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que la carta era del profesor Snape? ¡Por favor! Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería estropearles la Navidad a todos. No... lo mejor sería guardarlo en secreto – últimamente nuestra relación no es lo que era...

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. Aprovecharse de la tensa situación entre sus padres después de que ella los fuese a buscar a Australia para distraer a sus amigos era una táctica demasiado... Slytherin.

- Lo siento, Hermione, no debería haber preguntado – respondió un muy azorado Ron.

El resto de sus amigos también parecía incómodo y la miraba con simpatía y... pena. Todos sabían lo duro que había sido para Hermione el distanciamiento con sus padres y el hecho de que no la comprendiesen ni aceptasen más. Todavía le dolía a ella al recordarlo y más en estas fechas tan destinadas a pasarlas en familia.

- Está bien, chicos, no os preocupéis. Con el tiempo las cosas se arreglarán – ni ella misma creía en lo que decía pero tampoco quería agobiar a sus amigos con sus problemas – mejor seguimos con lo que estábamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron y continuaron repartiéndose regalos y disfrutando con ellos. Había tanta paz y felicidad en el ambiente que costaba creer que todo aquello acabaría tan pronto...

- Ron, toma, este es para tí – Hermione le entregó una gran caja envuelta en papel rojo y dorado a su novio - espero que te guste...

Le había costado mucho encontrar algo adecuado para él. En un principio le iba a regalar algo completamente distinto pero la situación entre ellos cambió y tuvo que buscar otra cosa más especial.

- ¿En serio es para mí? – los ojos le brillaron y empezó a dar saltos como un niño - ¡gracias!

Sin apenas tener cuidado con el envoltorio del paquete que ahora tenía en sus manos, abrió el regalo con impaciencia y emitió un grito ahogado al ver de lo que se trataba:

- ¡Hermione! Esto... esto es increíble – la chica sonrió satisfecha de que hubiese acertado y de que su novio estuviese contento con el regalo.

- No sabía muy bien qué darte, me alegro que te haya gustado –

- ¿Bromeas? ¿Una Quaffle firmada por todos los jugadores de Quidditch de la selección de Bulgaria e Irlanda? ¡No me separaré de ella jamás! – tan entusiasmado estaba que no reparó en sus amigos, ni en la figura que los observaba divertida desde la puerta cuando cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la besó.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! –

Ante aquel grito ambos muchachos se separaron con rapidez y giraron sus cabezas, totalmente asustados. Recargada sobre la puerta se encontraba Molly Weasley acompañada de su marido y de Remus Lupin.

_¡Mierda! _pensaron los dos. La matriarca de los Weasleys era conocida por su explosivo carácter; bien podía comportarse como la más maravillosa de las madres y al instante siguiente estar hecha una completa furia.

A su alrededor sus amigos intentaban contener la risa, tapándose para ello la boca con las manos. Harry y Ginny eran los que más les compadecían por el hecho de que habían estado en una situación parecida hace un par de meses, cuando tuvieron que contarles acerca de su relación a los padres de ella.

- ¿Y bien? – la señora Weasley los miraba expectante con los brazos en jarra.

Estaban jodidos.

- Mamá, esto... verás... – Ron se rascó la cabeza y miró nervioso a Hermione – la verdad es que nosotros...

- Estamos saliendo, señora Weasley. Hace poco más de una semana Ron me pidió que fuese su novia y yo acepté. Lamentamos no haber dicho nada antes pero todavía era muy reciente, incluso para nosotros – contestó Hermione mirando a su suegra a los ojos. Estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que pudieran decirle pero no se dejaría intimidar.

Enseguida la señora Weasley suavizó la expresión y los miró con dulzura para después envolverlos en un caluroso abrazo.

- ¡Mis niños! Ya sabía yo que acabarías juntos – susurraba emocionaba mientras los apretaba más contra ella – es un placer tenerte oficialmente en la familia, querida.

- Hermione, sabes que siempre has sido parte de esta familia y ahora que estás con nuestro hijo... no puedo más que darte la enhorabuena y agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – Arthur alargó su mano derecha para estrechar la de Hermione y después sonreír – ¡ahora podrás contarme mucho más acerca del mundo muggle!

La joven, por su parte, rió nerviosamente y asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por alguna razón se sentía terriblemente culpable y mal consigo misma; no se merecía ese tratamiento tan afectuoso, si ellos supieran lo que había pasado hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas... no se lo quería ni imaginar. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que _realmente_ importaba: su novio y amigos.

* * *

- Srta. Delacour – saludó el hombre besando con galantería los nudillos de la mano que extendía la joven – es un placer verla de nuevo.

- Igualmente… Snape – con un ademán le indicó que se sentase en el sillón más cercano – disculpe mi ignorancia, pero todavía no sé qué hace usted aquí.

Los labios del profesor de pociones se curvaron hasta formar una mueca y suspiró. ¿Cuántas vidas inocentes tendría que involucrar para acabar con todo esto? ¿A cuántas más tendría que someter?

- Me temo, Srta. Delacour, que el asunto que me trae hoy aquí no es agradable y además es de vital importancia que se resuelva este mismo día – informó Snape.

Llegados a este momento la joven bruja, anterior estudiante del colegio Beauxbatons en Francia, estaba bastante intranquila y por qué no decirlo, asustada. No había tenido ocasión de pasar mucho tiempo con el hombre que ahora estaba en su casa, pero había sido el suficiente como para saber que él nunca bromeaba y si la había ido a buscar era porque algo malo pasaba.

- Usted dirá, señor –

Severus Snape miró con seriedad a la una vez participante del torneo de los tres magos y comenzó a explicarle la situación. Comenzó a relatarle acerca de los descendientes de Merlín para luego hablar de uno en particular – Amras Vardamir – y contarle acerca de la rivalidad del mago con los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts y sus ansias de venganza. A continuación le comentó acerca de la profecía según la cual sólo otro descendiente de Merlín podría vencerle. Por último desveló su verdadera identidad como el único capaz de derrotar a Amras.

- Es por ello que necesito de su ayuda, Srta. Delacour, de la suya y de la de todas las veelas. Amras Vardamir está reclutando un ejército de criaturas mágicas sometidas a su voluntad a través del decreto de Merlín; no puedo permitir que esto continúe... por consiguiente, yo también debo actuar – Fleur lo miró anonadada – entiendo que le estoy pidiendo demasiado y por mucha lealtad que las criaturas mágicas me deban, no tengo el derecho a forzarles a hacer algo que no quieran. Desafortunadamente y teniendo en cuenta el modo en el que se están desarrollando los acontecimientos, no me puedo permitir el lujo de ser comprensivo. Necesito de todos los seres posibles para así derrotar a Amras.

Un silencio tenso e incómodo se instaló en la habitación después del discurso de Snape. Era demasiada información de golpe como para poder asimilarla con claridad y no sucumbir. Y ella que creía que el peligro había desaparecido al morir el Señor Oscuro, qué ingenua. El mal no es algo que pueda desaparecer; puede dominarse, sí, pero no destruirse, siempre está al acecho, a la espera de una oportunidad para imponerse sobre el bien.

- Le ayudaremos – Snape asintió aliviado – es nuestro deber proteger a los demás seres vivos. No nos echaremos atrás.

- Gracias, Srta. Delacour, muchas gracias – se levantó del asiento – cuento con usted para que se ponga en contacto con todas las veelas posibles y les ponga al corriente de la situación. Si en algún momento es necesario comunicarse con usted le enviaré una lechuza para que se reúna con nosotros - su marido y familia - en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. No se preocupe, llegados a este punto, ellos ya deben de estar al tanto de la situación.

- ¿Grimmauld Place? – preguntó.

- Sí – respondió Snape para después desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

Una vez se hubo marchado el profesor de pociones, Fleur se desplomó sobre el suelo incapaz de sostenerse. ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

Por otro lado, Severus Snape no era el único mago que estaba buscando ampliar su ejército ese día. Amras Vardamir también seguía con la labor de reclutar miembros para su causa. En ese momento contaba con varias decenas de licántropos, centenares de dementores, y unas cuantas mantícoras y arpías. Necesitaba más. Durante su vida encerrado en aquella prisión y más en los últimos años – aquellos posteriores a la primera caída de Voldemort – había estado observando y aprendiendo de los errores de aquellos magos que habían osado enfrentarse al Ministerio de Magia, y había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería vencer debía ser precavido, cauto y no dar nada por ganado.

Su idea consistía en reunir a aquellos mortífagos fieles a Voldemort y a la purga de sangre. Ellos serían sus mejores aliados en el combate además de una oportunidad espléndida para espiar al Ministerio y controlar la situación.

Para ello había ordenado a Cramer que le hiciera una lista con todos los nombres de los magos que estarían dispuestos a unirse a él. Sabía que no quedarían muchos de los que en su momento lucharon junto a Voldemort - la mayoría estarían muertos o prisioneros en Azkaban - pero eso no era ningún problema. Su fiel sirviente pertenecía a ese círculo y por tanto conocía a la perfección dónde encontrar aliados, el resto era cosa suya. Nadie decía que no a Amaras Vardamir y salía vivo para contarlo.

- ¡Señor! - sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Cramer, su mano derecha - aquí está.

Le entregó un pergamino viejo y arrugado con una serie de nombres escritos en él:

_Bellatrix & Rodolphus Lestrange _**(*)**

_Dolohov _**(*)**

_Crabbe_

_Goyle_

_Jugson_

_Rowle_ **(*)**

_Travers_

_Selwyn_

- Son los principales mortífagos que siguen con vida y no están en manos del Ministerio - le mostró otra serie de nombres - el resto son conocidos míos que seguramente estén dispuestos a unirse.

- Perfecto - Amras se frotó las manos complacido con el trabajo que había desempeñado el mago a su lado - es hora de hacerles una visita...

* * *

Después de hablar con la señorita Fleur Delacour - ahora Weasley - decidió que lo mejor sería volver a Hogwarts e informar personalmente a Albus de sus avances. Quizás podría aprovechar para hablar con Hagrid, puede que hubiese algún unicornio en el Bosque Prohibido...

Caminó con lentitud por los nevados jardines de Hogwarts apenas prestando atención a su alrededor. ¿Para qué hacerlo si lo único que conseguía era llenar su cabeza de malos recuerdos? Todavía no sabía por qué seguía allí, en ese lugar que no le hacía más que traerle memorias de su maltrecha juventud. Quizás era porque, en el fondo, Hogwarts era su hogar, el único lugar en el que de algún modo se había sentido a gusto y protegido. Había cometido barbaridades dentro del colegio, así como las había sufrido también, pero todos esos instantes, esos pequeños detalles compartidos con el resto de personas eran los que lo habían formado persona, los que le habían permitido seguir adelante y soportar el infierno que era su existencia. Quizás por ello continuaba allí, observando como otros disfrutaban, estudiaban, vivían... quizás no se marchaba porque simplemente no tenía el valor de hacerlo y comenzar de cero en algún lugar desconocido. Quizá tenía miedo a irse y abandonar todo lo que conocía; quizás tenía miedo a quedarse solo si lo hacía.

_¡Suficiente! _se dijo. Se había dejado llevar demasiado. No podía... no debía dejar que sus emociones lo dominasen de ese modo.

Continuó andando hasta que llegó a la entrada del bosque. Siempre le había fascinado, parecía tan misterioso, lleno de criaturas fantásticas y peligrosas, lleno de secretos por descubrir. Decidió no visitar la cabaña del guardabosques y se internó en el bosque, la capa de viaje cubriéndole por completo, escondiéndole de miradas indiscretas.

No tardo en encontrar lo que andaba buscando. A pocos metros de distancia, imponente y majestuoso se hallaba un unicornio, su cuerno resplandeciendo en mitad de la oscuridad, alumbrándolos a ambos. Aturdido por la pureza que emanaba del animal, Snape se acercó a él con la intención de acariciar su espesa melena plateada. No había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando el unicornio levantó la mirada y se alejó del hombre.

**No eres digno.**

Severus se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz en su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

**Márchate descendiente de Merlín, todavía no estás preparado para estar aquí. Vuelve cuando tu alma haya sido purificada, vuelve cuando hayas permitido que la luz alumbre tu corazón.**

De nuevo la voz. ¿Qué quería decir con el "no estás preparado"? ¿Acaso no bastaba con el decreto de Merlín? ¿Por qué no podía acercarse al unicornio?

Suspiró frustrado consigo mismo por su fracaso y su ignorancia. No había pensado que era probable que el animal no dejase que él se acercase. Supuso que era algo normal, algo tan puro como lo era un unicornio no dejaría que una persona con un alma tan rota y negra como la suya lo tocase.

_Estúpido_ se recriminó mientras contemplaba de nuevo al unicornio que se encontraba frente a él. No había huido, lo cual era bueno, pero tampoco había dado señales de querer acercársele.

**No tiene nada que ver con tu alma, Coammenel, o por lo menos no de la manera que tú crees. Sin embargo no estás listo para esto, no podrías soportarlo. Vuelve cuando te hayas perdonado a tí mismo y hayas sido capaz de superar tus pecados.**

Después el unicornio se esfumó galopando, internándose en la espesura del bosque y dejando al profesor de pociones a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El resto de la mañana pasó con asombrosa rapidez para los chicos y antes de que se diesen cuenta era la hora de comer. Se apresuraron para llegar al comedor - unos con más ganas que otros - y se sentaron en la mesa que habían ampliado mágicamente de modo que todos cupiesen en ella.

- ¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones, chicos? - preguntó la señora Weasley - espero que no te diesen mucho mal ayer, Remus.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó Ron. Sólo llevaban un día allí y ya tenía que estar pensando mal de ellos.

- No te preocupes Molly. Últimamente están bastante tranquilos, incluso en el colegio, supongo que ya que _no_ hay peligro se toman las cosas con más calma - Lupin sonrió y ambos adultos compartieron una mirada de entendimiento. Después de la aparición de Amras Vardamir en Hogwarts, tanto Albus con Snape decidieron que lo mejor sería ir informando, poco a poco, al resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix y así estar preparados. No se lo habían contado a nadie más porque todavía no confiaban en todos los magos del ministerio, si bien Kingsley - ahora Ministro de Magia - había hecho una labor excelente encerrando a los magos corruptos que ocupaban cargos de importancia dentro del ministerio. Además tampoco querían que cundiese el pánico entre una población que todavía se estaba recuperando de la última guerra sufrida.

La comida pasó entre risas y bromas por parte de todos. De vez en cuando Tonks e incluso el pequeño Teddy, entretenían a los demás cambiando su apariencia. Estaban disfrutando del postre cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Bill y Fleur Weasley.

- ¿Por qué no vais a jugar, chicos? - Arthur miró a su hijo y a su yerna y supo que algo malo había pasado, parecían alterados - luego tendréis toda la tarta de melaza que queráis.

Entre gruñidos y quejas por tratarlos como niños cuando ya no lo eran, no después de lo que habían vivido y sufrido, abandonaron el comedor.

- Intuyo que Snape fue a veros y os contó todo, ¿no? - dijo Lupin.

El joven matrimonio asintió y Fleur no pudo evitar que unos ligeros sollozos escapasen de su boca.

- No sólo eso - Bill apretó los puños conforme respondía - no sólo eso...

Arthur abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decir algo.

- ¿Él no... ? ¿Él no habrá... ? - ni siquiera pudo acabar la pregunta del asombro que sentía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Severus ha pedido ayuda a Fleur para con las veelas, quiere que luchen junto a él - contestó Remus. Se oyeron varios jadeos y exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó la señora Weasley. Sin embargo la cara de su hijo y de su esposa decían todo lo contrario - cariño...

Los estrechó a ambos en sus brazos y lloró de impotencia:

- ¡No! -

- Molly, tranquila, sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Severus no tiene la culpa - Arthur intentó calmar a su mujer.

- Pero... - lo odiaba, en este momento odiaba a Severus Snape, pero por encima de todas las cosas, odiaba a Amras Vardamir por haberlos puesto en esta situación.

* * *

- ¿Y el unicornio no quiso acercarse a tí? - preguntó el retrato de Dumbledore a Severus.

- No Albus ya te he dicho que no - se estaba cansando de que el viejo le preguntase todo el rato lo mismo - justo cuando iba a tocarle se alejó de mí y escuché una voz en mi cabeza que decía que no era digno.

Los ojos del ex-director centellearon por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

- Interesante... ¿te dijo algo más? -

- Sí... dijo que mi alma debía ser purificada y mis pecados perdonados. No sé que demonios quería decir con eso ni cómo pretende que algo así ocurra... - contestó malhumorado el profesor de pociones. No le gustaba no ser capaz de entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y la sonrisa de suficiencia que ahora mismo tenía Albus en su cara no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

- Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tí mismo, Severus -

Viendo que no iba a servir de nada seguir hablando con el retrato de Albus Dumbledore y que éste no le diría lo que quería saber, se marchó del despacho rumbo a las mazmorras.

- ¿Albus? - Phineas Black había escuchado la conversación mientras fingía que dormía - ¿por qué...?

- En cuanto al corazón se refiere, Phineas, es mejor no dejarse influenciar por terceras personas. Si yo le hubiese dicho la verdad jamás la hubiese aceptado. Es mejor así, debe vivirlo por sí mismo para poder entenderlo... -

* * *

Después de que los hubiesen echado tan "sutilmente" de la habitación los chicos se dedicaron a pasar el tiempo; algunos jugando al snap explosivo, otros al ajedrez mágico... Hermione, por el contrario, pensó que ese era el mejor momento para subir a su habitación y leer de nuevo la carta que le había enviado su profesor de pociones. Necesitaba ver su pulcra y estilizada letra de nuevo. Casi podía imaginárselo escribiéndola, sus elegantes pero firmes dedos trazando suaves letras sobre el papel... se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Podía notar como su cuerpo se encendía sólo con pensar en su profesor.

Necesitando un tiempo a solas para poder pensar sin que nadie la molestase, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue hacia su habitación. Una vez allí abrió la puerta y se desplomó sobre la cama. Murmuró un hechizo silenciador y gritó con todas sus fuerzas contra la almohada. ¡Merlín! ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Todavía no había conseguido calmarse del todo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Por fin solos - susurró Ron mirando a su novia con lujuria y pasión mientras se acercaba a ella cuan animal que acecha a su presa -

- Ron... no - mustió débilmente Hermione. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su novio, no podía - por favor, no.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente me gustó bastante escribir este capítulo (y el siguiente lo voy a disfrutar aun más xD). Parece que algo va a pasar - o no - entre Ron y Hermione, para eso tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo ^^ Y en cuanto a Snape... pobrecito, siempre cargando con todo, y encima el unicornio que no quiere acercarse a él (que malo...). Respecto a la lista de mortífagos hay una serie de cosas que me gustaría aclarar:**

**Los simbolitos (*), hacen referencia a los mortífagos que murieron o fueron encarcelados durante la segunda guerra. He decidido mantenerlos con vida porque en el 7 libro mueren después de que ellos hayan asesinado a varios personajes que todavía siguen vivos en mi historia. Considero, pues, que ellos también merecían "otra" oportunidad xD Además de que me apetecía ponerlos.**

**Los demás mortífagos aparecen a lo largo de la saga de Harry Potter y creo que no mencionan qué pasó con ellos, así que yo asumo que siguen libres por ahí ^^**

**Por último, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia (a pesar del enorme retraso para actualizar el capítulo 11), y todavía más a los que me dejan un review: IgnaHP, minerva91, jesica-haruzuchia y:**

**Kismet: Jaja Sé que me merezco un coscorrón bien fuerte, y dos si quieres xDD Pero he aprendido la lección y ya no volverá a pasar, de verdad! Jaja Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior (no he tenido 6 meses para escribirlo por lo que espero que aun asi sea bueno xDD). Muchas gracias por el review :)  
**

**Cuyes: Sé que fue una falta de respeto y pido perdón por ello. Teneros esperando tanto tiempo no fue muy cortés (por decirlo de alguna manera), pero tampoco estaba pasando por un buen año y simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir. Afortunadamente ya he vuelto y no lo volveré a hacer ;)**

**Mayorka: Por lo que puedes ver no he tardado meses, años... en actualizar, sólo 2 semanas ^^ Jaja Pero sí, tienes razón. No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar esta historia por nada del mundo. La acabaré, tarde o temprano, la acabaré :D Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Dentro de 2 semanas; podrá ser menos si lo acabo pronto y recibo la motivación adecuada (muchos reviews ;P).**

**Así que ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito de abajo y decirme qué os ha parecido. Es lo único que os pido.  
**


	13. Verdades que duelen

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo que seguro que no os decepciona, ya veréis porqué ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia, a los que me escribís reviews (no sé que haría sin vosotros) y a los que me dejáis alertas o me incluís en vuestros favoritos. Sois la mejor recompensa :) Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo y es uno de los más largos hasta ahora - por eso me ha costado tanto subirlo, tenía pensado hacerlo antes pero no pudo ser - así que por favor perdonad este ligero retraso.**

**Dedicado a todos los que gastan parte su tiempo en leer esta loca idea mía y más aun a aquellos que se deciden a comentarla. **

**¡Disfrutad!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Verdades que duelen

_o_

_o  
_

_- Por fin solos - susurró Ron mirando a su novia con lujuria y pasión mientras se acercaba a ella cuan animal que acecha a su presa._

_- Ron... no - mustió débilmente Hermione. Ahora no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su novio, no podía - por favor, no._

- ¿Por qué Mione? No me digas que no quieres - susurró esbozando una pícara sonrisa a la par que se acercaba más a ella – no te pongas así...

El joven Weasley acabó con la distancia que los separaba y sus brazos apresaron el fino talle de la castaña, así como sus labios se apoderaron de su cuello.

- No sabes cuánto he deseado esto, estar solos, sin que nadie nos moleste... – murmuró con la voz ronca, comenzando a lamer con lentitud toda piel que encontraba a su paso - sabes tan bien...

- Ron... –

Hermione intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero se sentía desbordada. Ella no quería que las cosas pasasen así, es más, ella no quería que pasasen.

- Para... – pidió débilmente.

Su novio, sin embargo, no le hizo caso y comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta de la chica para tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

- N-no – dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza y separándolo de un empujón; acto que enfureció al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó.

- No puedo –

- ¿No puedes? – inquirió con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro – ¿no puedes, o no quieres?

- Ambas –

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – consiguió preguntar Ron, intentando mantener el control que amenazaba con escapársele.

La chica reflexionó unos instantes, antes de responder. ¿Por qué no quería dar ese paso con su novio? ¿no se supone que lo amaba? Entonces... ¿por qué no era capaz de entregar tanto su cuerpo como su alma?

- No estoy preparada, Ron, lo siento –

Su confesión pareció molestar al chico que la miró intensamente.

- Hermione... no lo entiendo. Pensé que los dos queríamos que _esto_ pasase – contestó el pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, la joven intentaba retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le estaba agotando psicológicamente todo este asunto. ¿Acaso no podía entender que no estaba lista para hacer el amor? ¿tan difícil de aceptar era?

Al parecer sí. Ron no comprendía por qué Hermione le estaba diciendo que no si ambos se amaban.

- No se trata de eso. Yo... sólo llevamos juntos unos días y tampoco es que hayamos estado mucho de ese tiempo a solas... lo que quiero decir es que se trata de algo muy grande que podría cambiar nuestra relación por completo – no sabía cómo explicárselo para que lo entendiese. Ella creía que no haría falta, que Ron respetaría su decisión y la esperaría; quizás se equivocaba – no tenemos que hacerlo por obligación o porque el resto del mundo ya lo haya hecho.

- Entonces... me estás pidiendo que te espere, ¿no es así? – preguntó con acidez Ron.

- Sí –

- ¿Por qué? – la pregunta la descolocó un poco. ¿No se lo acababa de explicar? ¿acaso no había estado escuchando nada de lo que había dicho ella? – no es justo. Te amo y quiero estar contigo. No sé porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo...

Hermione se sintió como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima. ¿Quién era este chico y donde estaba Ron? No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

_- Creo que sería mejor que se fuese... Granger –_

De repente, la voz del profesor Snape, instantes después del beso compartido, llegó a su mente y con ello todos los sentimientos que le produjo ese breve, aunque intenso contacto. Jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así: miles de mariposas revoloteando con fuerza en su estómago, un calor que la quemaba por dentro, y la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, de estar en el lugar al que pertenecía...

Y la respuesta le llegó como una luz cegadora: no amaba a Ron, no de ese modo, ya no más. Quizás en algún momento sí que lo hiciese, pero ese sentimiento se había evaporado y no se había dado cuenta de cuando. Desde siempre había sentido una atracción extraña hacia el pelirrojo y conforme pasaron los años pensó que era amor – porque... ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? – Todo el mundo esperaba que ellos acabasen juntos y por tanto, ella también acabó creyéndose eso. Nunca se planteó lo que _realmente_ sentía por él, daba por sentado que lo amaba y quería estar con él, nada más. Pero ahora que estaban teniendo esta conversación había tenido que replantearse muchas cosas, y una de ellas era sus sentimientos por Ron. Por eso no quería hacer el amor con él. La sola idea le aterraba y asqueaba por igual.

- Estoy esperando –

La voz del joven Weasley la sacó del sopor en el que se encontraba y la hizo fijar su mirada en sus endurecidos ojos celestes, más parecidos a un témpano de hielo. La pasión que anteriormente destilaban, se había esfumado.

- Porque no te amo – esa fue la respuesta. Alta y clara. Firme y resuelta.

- ¿¡Qué! – bramó Ron, totalmente fuera de sí – ¿cómo que no me amas? No me mientas, hace unas horas bien que te acurrucabas a mi lado, ¿y ahora? ¿tan rápido cambian tus sentimientos?

- No – suspiró fuertemente intentando recobrar la compostura – pero me he dado cuenta de que llevo mintiéndome a mí misma mucho tiempo.

Ron la miró confundido, no entendiendo lo que ella quería decir con sus recién dichas palabras.

- Desde cuarto curso, quizá incluso desde finales de tercero, me di cuenta de que sentía algo especial hacia tí. Tus desplantes, tus bromas y tus comentarios hirientes me dolían más de lo que creía. Luego después del baile de Navidad lo tenía claro: te quería como algo más que un amigo. Hemos estado juntos desde que tenemos once años y prácticamente desde entonces todo el mundo se esperaba que acabásemos juntos – Hermione se detuvo unos instantes para ver si Ron la seguía escuchando – al final yo también acabé por creérmelo. Te veía como la opción más lógica y segura; acabaríamos el colegio, nos casaríamos y viviríamos juntos. No le di más vueltas y seguí con la idea de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- ¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando salí con Lavender? – la interrumpió Ron.

- Porque tú eras mío. O eso es lo que mi mente me decía. Me costaba aceptar que pudieses estar con alguien más. Al verte con Lavender me sentí insegura y asustada, por primera vez en mi vida las cosas no iban según lo planeado y no sabía cómo reaccionar –

Ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes antes de que Hermione rompiese el contacto, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Lo siento. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho – se disculpó Hermione.

Ron, por otro lado, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba hecho polvo y sentía como su corazón se rompía un poco más con cada palabra de Hermione. Tenía unas ganas locas de gritar, pero se contuvo al ver los ojos rojos de Hermione; él no era el único que sufría, si bien creía que su dolor era mayor que el de ella. ¡Merlín, al que acababan de rechazar era a él!

- Supongo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos... – musitó débilmente Hermione. La mirada fija en el suelo.

- Sí, supongo que sí. De todos modos no sirve de nada estar con alguien que no te quiere... – la puerta de la habitación se abrió para después cerrarse de un portazo.

Hermione, ahora sola, lloró de impotencia y tristeza. Su amistad tal y como la habían conocido, ya no existía.

oOo

- ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, querida? Siempre podemos decirle a Snape que busque a otra persona. No tienes por qué cargar con esto tu sola – la señora Weasley estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que tanto su nuera como su hijo no se viesen involucrados de nuevo en un guerra. Sería demasiado... – no eres la única veela.

Fleur sacudió su brillante cabellera plateada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle a la mujer frente a ella que nada más Snape reveló su condición como descendiente de Merlín ella estaba atada a él?

- Lo siento Molly, pero tengo que hacerlo. No _puedo _echarme atrás – le dolía ver a la madre de su marido en ese estado – con suerte todo esto habrá acabado pronto y podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Justo en ese instante un portazo proveniente de las habitaciones del piso de arriba los sobresaltó a todos.

- Shh… Teddy, no pasa nada – Tonks meció a su pequeño en un intento de calmarlo - ¿qué ha pasado?

La respuesta les llegó al entrar un malhumorado Ron en la cocina, seguido de Harry, Neville y Parvati quienes miraban a su amigo con preocupación.

- Hijo... ¿está todo bien? -

Ron Weasley levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la de su padre y soltó un gruñido. En este momento no había nada que quisiese más que poder contarle la verdad a su padre, aquel que siempre había estado con él para apoyarle y aconsejarle cuando tenía un problema que no sabía cómo resolver, pero no estaba preparado para tal humillación; y menos en frente de los demás.

- Sí papá, tranquilo. Se me ha ido un poco la mano al cerrar la puerta, eso es todo - Arthur asintió y dio por terminada la conversación con un simple:

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado -

Harry, por el contrario, miró de reojo a su amigo y supo que estaba mintiendo. Algo debía de haberle pasado con Hermione que no quería que nadie lo supiese. Quizás lo habían dejado.

_No, no puede ser eso _se dijo. _Ron está enamorado de ella y Hermione ha querido a Ron desde siempre. A lo mejor sólo es una pelea..._

Sin embargo ni él mismo se creía sus palabras. Era cierto que su joven amigo era bastante teatral a veces, pero tal y como estaba ahora - triste y cansado - algo gordo debía de haber ocurrido, pero... ¿el qué? Tendría que hablar seriamente con Ron y averiguar qué había pasado. No quería que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen enfadados.

oOo

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantos minutos había estado mirando la puerta como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, cuando ésta se abrió y por ella entraron Luna y Ginny. Acababan de ver a Ron bajar por las escaleras bastante enfadado y decepcionado, murmurando cosas como: _no puede ser, es imposible_... sin apenas prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, e inmediatamente después habían subido para saber qué había pasado y en qué podían ayudar a Hermione.

- Hola chicas - comenzó con voz monótona - me imagino que Ron ya os habrá puesto al corriente, ¿no?

Al ver la cara de confusión de las dos, Hermione procedió a darles una explicación:

- Ron y yo lo hemos dejado. Tenías razón Luna -

- ¿Razón? ¿en qué sentido? - preguntó Ginny.

- Hermione no está enamorada de Ronald - comentó distraídamente Luna, mirando soñadoramente al techo - sino de alguien más, alguien que la necesita más de lo que le gustaría, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

Hermione suspiró. Ahora tendría que explicar muchas cosas y no estaba preparada para ello, además, no sabía si Ginny las entendería.

- ¿Cómo? Pero... Hermione, yo creí que tú y Ron... nunca pensé que no querrías estar con él -

- Ese es el problema, Ginny - respondió enfadada Hermione. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que ponerse así a la hora de hablar de ella y de Ron? Era como si el resto estuviese decidiendo por ella y le dijese que debía de estar con su amigo. ¿Y lo que ella quería? - ¿o es que nunca os habéis planteado la posibilidad de que yo esté con alguien más que Ronald?

Ginny abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Qué idiota había sido, siempre creyendo que su amiga acabaría con su hermano al igual que ella acabaría con Harry. Nunca se había parado a pensar en lo que _de verdad_ quería Hermione. Sonrió irónicamente, si hasta Luna conocía a Hermione mejor que ella.

- Lo siento, supongo que me emocioné con la idea de que podríamos ser hermanas algún día... perdóname - Hermione sintió como su enfado se evaporaba al escuchar tales palabras. Ginny no tenía la culpa, era ella quien nunca había hecho algo al respecto.

- Está bien, pero supongo que os debo una explicación, ¿no? -

Luna y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Por dónde empezar? - comentó en voz alta.

- ¿El baile de navidad, quizás? - preguntó Luna - o puede que prefieras empezar desde el principio, o contarnos de quién es la carta que has recibido esta mañana.

Hermione sonrió internamente ante la perspicacia de su amiga. A veces no podía entender cómo es que ella era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no veían; luego cayó en la cuenta: se trataba de Luna Lovegood, sólo ella podría fijarse en esas cosas y a la vez hablar de criaturas míticas incluso para el mundo mágico.

- Muy bien. Ginny, la carta que me has dado esta mañana no era de mis padres - la sorpresa se hizo evidente en el rostro de su amiga para después transformarse en confusión y decepción.

- ¿Por qué has mentido entonces? Creí que confiabas en mí... -

- Y lo hago, Ginny, de verdad. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías. Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que ya no sé ni lo que siento; nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan perdida como ahora. Antes siempre tenía un objetivo, algo que me impulsase a vivir: los estudios, Voldemort, Ron... pero ahora, ahora ya no tengo ni idea de qué hacer y tengo miedo. Me aterra la idea de quedarme sola de nuevo -

- Hermione... - susurró Ginny impresionada por todo lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Hermione Granger asustada? Se golpeó mentalmente por no conocer tan bien como creía a su amiga, por no haber hablado de esto antes con ella. A su lado, Luna las miraba a los dos con interés, como si no tuviese nada que ver y no fuese más que una mera espectadora ante una obra que se representaba frente a ella.

- Está bien, Ginny. Supongo que te debo la verdad, _os_ la debo - cogió aire y se dispuso a contar su más oscuro secreto - la carta no era de mis padres, sino de... Snape.

- ¿Snape? ¿El profesor Snape? -

- Quería aclararme algo que pasó el día del baile de navidad durante el castigo que me impuso - continuó Hermione sin prestar atención a la interrupción de su amiga - quería explicarme porque me... besó.

- ¿Que Snape hizo qué? -

- Alguno de los dos tenía que ceder en algún momento - musitó Luna - era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¡Luna! - gritó Ginny - ¿cómo puedes estar tranquila después de lo que ha dicho Hermione? además, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?

- Ellos dos están enamorados, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta de ello - le susurró a Ginny - son el uno para el otro. Él la necesita del mismo modo que ella lo necesita a él.

- ¿Ginny, Luna? - preguntó Hermione sin enterarse de la silenciosa conversación que estaban manteniendo las dos chicas - ¿qué...?

- Nada, Hermione - la interrumpió Ginny - pero... ¿cómo fue que Snape te besó y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que has dicho antes? ¿sientes algo por él?

- ¡No! Yo bueno... no lo sé. Es un mago excepcional que tiene un talento y una inteligencia increíbles, le respeto y admiro por todo lo que ha hecho y sacrificado por nosotros; pero no sé si siento algo más por él. Tampoco creo que un sólo beso vaya a decirme si le quiero o no, es demasiado pronto - Hermione sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas al decir todo eso y Ginny lo notó.

- Pero sí sientes _algo_, ¿no? Ahora que lo recuerdo, te veías muy a gusto bailando con él, parecías feliz - Hermione intentó decir algo pero su amiga la cortó - no tienes que mentirme. No me voy a enfadar contigo. Sé que Snape no es lo que se dice un "buen hombre" pero gracias a él Voldemort está muerto, lo demás no importa. Me basta con saber que tú estás bien, además... - la miró con picardía - el profesor Snape está como quiere. Decirte que con sólo escuchar su voz me excito...

- ¡Ginny! - gritó acalorada Hermione - ¡por favor!

- Venga Hermione, no me digas que a tí tampoco te pasa, si la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts están coladitas por él - contestó Ginny entre risas - ¿a que sí, Luna?

La joven Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza.

- Muchas de mis compañeras de casa no paran de hablar de él y de lo que les gustaría hacerle si tuviesen la oportunidad... -

- ¡Luna! - Hermione gruñó frustrada. ¿Acaso se habían compinchado ellas dos para avergonzarla?

- Vale, Hermione, lo siento. Sólo quería aligerar un poco la tensión y alegrar el ambiente. No estamos aquí para juzgarte y decidas lo que decidas nosotras estaremos contigo - se disculpó Ginny.

- Gracias, chicas, aunque por ahora no creo que vaya a hacer nada. Además, Snape ya me ha dejado claro que sólo me besó porque había un trozo de muérdago encima de nosotros. Nada más -

Luna alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó.

- El profesor Snape me dijo que todos los muérdagos estaban encantados para que aquellos debajo de él tuviesen que besarse -

- Hermione... - Ginny comenzó a decir algo pero Luna negó con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento para que ella supiese la verdad.

- Vaya, no lo sabía. Pues menos mal que no me encontré a nadie debajo del muérdago, no me hubiera gustado tener que besarle. ¿Te pasó eso con Ron? - preguntó con entusiasmo Luna, quizá con demasiado.

- Sí, algo así - respondió confundida Hermione - creo que será mejor que bajemos, estarán preguntando por nosotras...

Justo cuando Hermione abandonó la habitación, Ginny se giró para enfrentar a Luna.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? -

- Ella tiene que descubrirlo por sí misma. No podemos decirle que lo que el profesor Snape ha dicho es mentira, no podemos decirle que ningún muérdago estaba encantado. No debemos interferir - respondió tranquilamente Luna a lo que Ginny suspiró con resignación. A veces su amiga se parecía demasiado a su ex-director, con todo el secretismo y su manía de dejar que las cosas se resolviesen por sí solas.

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba apurando su copa de Whisky de Fuego, no sabía cuántas se había tomado; había perdido la cuenta pasados los primeros tragos. Últimamente su vida era un completo caos y descontrol. A veces se arrepentía de seguir vivo, a veces deseaba que no lo hubiesen rescatado y que Nagini hubiese acabado con él de una vez por todas. ¿Para qué seguir con vida si ésta no merece la pena?

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Como odiaba sentirse así, pero había momentos en los que no podía controlarlo; Navidad era uno de ellos. Solo y sin ninguna compañía la mayoría de su vida, no había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz, y los únicos momentos en los que lo había sido ya no volverían.

- Es suficiente - murmuró. No iba a servir de nada continuar así, hundido en la miseria, nunca se había compadecido de sí mismo y no iba a empezar ahora. Él no era del tipo de personas que regodeaban en sus propias desgracias.

Se levantó de la butaca en la que se encontraba sentado y caminó hacia la chimenea. Ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto...

Desapareció tras un fuego de llamas esmeraldas y pronto apareció en el interior de una lujosa mansión, legado de la anterior fortuna de los Malfoy.

- ¡Severus! No esperaba verte aquí -

- Narcissa... - no le agradaba estar en ese lugar, pero ahora mismo ellos eran la única familia que le quedaba, si es que así se les podía llamar...

- ¡Qué descortés que soy! - exclamó la señora Malfoy con fingida preocupación - pasa, por favor, estás en tu casa.

Snape asintió con un tosco movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia un amplio y brillantemente decorado salón.

- Lamento la escasa preparación, pero no teníamos noticia de que vendrías, de haberlo sabido... -

- Da igual, Narcissa. Sabes que no me importan ese tipo de frivolidades - la cortó Severus.

- Tienes razón - continuaron su camino en silenció hasta que llegaron hacia donde Lucius Malfoy y su hijo los aguardaban con sendas expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro.

- ¡Severus! -

- ¡Padrino! -

Por su parte, Snape sonrió con suficiencia. Quizás no se sintiese muy a gusto en esa casa, pero merecía la pena haber ido aunque fuese por ver la cara de asombro en el rostro del imperturbable Lucius Malfoy.

- Siento esta súbita aparición, pero quería hablar contigo, Lucius - más mentiras y excusas. Por supuesto que no había venido sólo para hablar con su viejo amigo, claro que no, pero él era un Slytherin, jamás revelaría que el verdadero motivo de su visita era la... soledad. El plan se había formado en su cabeza hace apenas unos segundos; podría pasar lo que restaba de día con ellos y además sacar algo de provecho.

- Claro amigo mío, pero primero comamos, luego podrás contarme todo lo que quieras - Snape no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado ante tanta hipocresía. La relación entre ambos, si es que alguna vez llegaron a ser amigos, se había enfriado mucho al conocer la traición del profesor de pociones. Era verdad que Lucius también le había dado la espalda al Lord, pero si lo había hecho había sido por la seguridad de su familia y la suya propia, no porque no creyese en los ideales del Innombrable.

Comieron en silencio, ajenos al constante ir y venir de los elfos domésticos esmerándose por agasajar a su amos. Con una lentitud que a Snape le pareció eterna la comida pasó sin ningún comentario por parte de ninguno de los comensales. Se acercaba la hora de hablar con Lucius.

- Ahora sí, Severus, ahora podemos hablar todo lo que queramos - el señor Malfoy se levantó de la silla e invitó a su viejo amigo a que hiciese lo mismo - quizá sería más conveniente si mantuviésemos esta conversación en otro lugar, ¿no te parece?

- Tienes toda la razón - respondió Snape mirando de reojo a Narcissa y Draco para después seguir a su anfitrión hasta una pequeña sala.

Una vez a solas Lucius cerró la puerta y la hechizó en caso de que alguien más quisiese entrar. No quería que nadie escuchase la conversación que estaba por tener.

- Muy bien, Severus. Ahora que no hay nadie que nos moleste me dirás qué es lo que quieres - Lucius miró con odio al hombre frente a él y agregó - no tengo tiempo como para perderlo con traidores como tú...

Snape por su parte sonrió internamente. Por fin Lucius se había atrevido a plantarle cara; había de haber supuesto que no lo haría delante de su familia sino en privado, muy propio de él.

- Vengo a advertirte -

- ¿Advertirme? - se jactó Lucius - eso sí es divertido. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que _tú_ tengas que advertirme de algo?

- No estoy para tonterías, y si he venido aquí es porque todavía estoy en deuda contigo. No me olvido de que me ayudaste durante mis primeros años como mortífago - respondió de manera seca Snape. Le molestaba deberle algo a alguien como Lucius Malfoy, pero fue gracias a él que ascendió de rango tan rápidamente entre las filas de mortífagos. Además, fue Lucius quien le ayudó a que el Señor Oscuro confiase en él cuando éste resucitó de entre los muertos, si Lucius no hubiese hablado con el Lord no lo habría tenido tan fácil.

- Adelante, di lo que tengas que decirme y vete. Ya he soportado tu presencia por demasiado tiempo -

- El peligro no ha desaparecido, Lucius, hay alguien más acechando - todavía no estaba seguro de si debía contarle la verdad pero se la debía y no creía que Lucius volvería a cometer los errores del pasado - el Señor Oscuro se ha ido pero hay una persona que todavía está determinada a seguir con la purga de sangre.

Severus se fijó en como los ojos del hombre de cabellos plateados se iluminaban. Se resignó ante lo imposible, Lucius no iba a cambiar, afortunadamente estaban a salvo de su maldad.

- No te emociones. Puede que creas que unirte a él sea una buena idea pero no lo es. Ese hombre no es como el Lord; no tortura a los que le siguen pero les exige completa lealtad y créeme cuando te digo que cualquier fallo, por mínimo que sea, será recompensado con la muerte. No es un loco con aires de grandeza, lleva años planeando su venganza; observando y aprendiendo de los fracasos de los que le precedieron, sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere y hará cualquier cosa por conseguirlo -

- No me asusta nada de eso, Severus - pero su voz le traicionaba. Una vez había puesto su vida al servicio de alguien más y por poco le cuesta su familia. Por supuesto que quería acabar con esos asquerosos sangre sucia y todos los traidores de sangre, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo único que le quedaba por ello. Ante todo era un hombre pragmático, no se iba a arriesgar si no tenía claro que iba a ganar.

- Debería - replicó con frialdad el profesor de pociones - él sabe quién eres y sabe lo que has hecho, no te dará la bienvenida a su círculo y tampoco te dejará escapar una vez lo hayas visto. Te sugiero que te mantengas al margen esta vez, Lucius. Por tu bien y el de tu familia.

Sin nada más que decir, Severus Snape quitó los hechizos colocados sobre la habitación y se marchó de esa habitación y esa casa. Ya nada lo retenía en ese lugar.

* * *

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron en tranquilidad en Grimmauld Place. Sus habitantes eran constantemente visitados por numerosos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que decidían hacer un alto en sus misiones para ver a sus compañeros y amigos. Ninguno de los jóvenes estudiantes se preguntó cómo es que de forma tan repentina eran visitados por esos aurores; demasiado ocupados estaban dedicándose a disfrutar al máximo de sus vacaciones o, como en el caso de otros, a olvidar y superar fallidas relaciones.

Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella conversación en el cuarto de ella. Dado que ninguno de los dos había dado explicaciones de lo ocurrido, todos habían supuesto que se trataba de una absurda pelea y que lo arreglarían al llegar a Hogwarts, todos menos Ginny y Luna que conocían la verdad.

Que equivocados que estaban. Pero de eso... de eso ya se darían cuenta con su llegada a Hogwarts. Lo peor acababa de empezar, y ninguno se escaparía de esa terrible pesadilla.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: Uff! Vaya capítulo. Por fin Hermione ha dejado a Ron, pero... de que manera, ¿no? La verdad me costó bastante escribir la parte de la ruptura y mucho más hacerlo de tal manera que quedase creíble, espero haberlo conseguido. No fue fácil y tampoco quería hacer quedar taaaan mal a Ron (tampoco se merece eso xD). La conversación entre Luna, Ginny y Hermione era algo que me parecía que tenía que pasar; Hermione va a necesitar apoyo de ahora en adelante y era hora de que Ginny se enterase (porque Luna parece que lo sabe todo ^^) y que la apoyase. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?**

**En cuanto al resto, sé que no ha habido mucha acción, pero era necesario un capítulo así porque de ahora en adelante van a pasar bastantes cosas. Sobretodo con respecto a Hermion que se va a dar cuenta de muuuuuchas cosas (unas mejores que otras).**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y comentar: Chofia, Sayuri Hasekura (pronto me pondré al día con tus historias que la verdad son de lo mejor), Mistontli, Jesica-haruzuchia, Luna2596, SnapyL (como ves no ha pasado nada malo entre Ron y Hermione, espero salvarme del Crucio ;P) y por último, Minerva91 (muchas gracias! Al final no escuché nada de música alemana sino "New Divide" de Linkin Park).**

**Ya está, no me queda nada por decir salvo que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y que por favor le déis al botoncito de abajo para darme vuestra opinión acerca del capítulo (sugerencias, críticas, alabanzas... xD), todo comentario es bien recibido y una motivación. ¡A ver si llegamos a los 100 reviews! Si lo hacemos puede que haga un adelanto acerca de Snape&Hermione... ^^**

**¡Besos, nos vemos pronto!  
**


	14. Hogwarts

**100 reviews! No me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a tanto... muchísimas gracias a todos por hacer esto posible =) De verdad, nunca me habría imaginado algo así, aunque ahora... ahora no puedo evitar querer más (que ambiciosa soy xD). **

**En serio, muchas gracias a todos, como os prometí al final del capítulo tendréis vuestro adelanto ;P**

**Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 14

Hogwarts

o

o

King Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos. La gente corría de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus familias para después subirse al tren que los llevaría de nuevo a Hogwarts, uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de magia y hechicería en Europa. Eso mismo hacía Hermione Granger, miembro del trío dorado; si bien no se despedía de su verdadera familia, sí que lo hacía de los Weasleys y de Remus y Tonks. Habían pasado unas estupendas navidades - sin tener en cuenta la ruptura con Ron - pero ahora era el momento de volver a Hogwarts, su hogar desde ese día en el que recibió la carta que decía que ella era una bruja.

Miró a sus acompañantes y sonrió con melancolía, esta sería la última vez que se subiría a ese tren rumbo a Hogwarts como estudiante. Habían pasado tantas cosas, que le parecía increíble que todo eso fuese a acabar. Siempre había visto este lugar como un puente de unión entre ambos mundos, una conexión entre su vida como muggle y aquella como bruja. Le traía tantos recuerdos... en esa misma estación, en ese mismo tren había conocido a quienes hoy en día eran sus mejores amigos, su _familia_: Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Parvati.

Una vez dicho adiós a los señores Weasley y al resto de familiares, se dirigieron hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts y buscaron un compartimento vacío en el que disfrutar del viaje en tranquilidad.

- Se acabó el descanso... - se quejó Ron - seguro que este trimestre nos mandan muchos más deberes que en el anterior.

El comentario hizo sonreír a Harry. Estos últimos días había visto a su amigo con un humor de perros, siempre gruñendo ante cualquier tontería; era un alivio saber que ya se le había pasado, aunque fuese un poco, y que estaba volviendo a ser quien era.

- Los EXTASIS están cada vez más cerca, supongo que los profesores nos querrán preparar para ello - comentó Neville - es nuestro futuro el que está en juego.

Tenía razón, de ahora en adelante no sólo se jugaban las notas del curso, de ahora en adelante todo trabajo iría enfocado hacia el mundo real más allá de Hogwarts. Necesitaban hacerlo bien para luego estudiar aquello que querían.

- Y dime, Neville, ¿tú qué querrás hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? - preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé - el chico reflexionó unos instantes y miró a su amiga - quizás estudie herbología en alguna universidad o le pida a la profesora Sprout que me coja como su aprendiz; puede que construya algún invernadero, siempre me ha fascinado tener mis propias plantas.

- Nunca me lo habías dicho - Parvati parecía decepcionada.

- Porque ni yo mismo lo sabía; es algo que me ha estado rondado la cabeza estas vacaciones mientras hablaba con el profesor Lupin. Él fue quien me sugirió esto - Neville contempló con cariño a su novia. Qué suerte había tenido al encontrar alguien así...

- Sería estupendo si lo hicieses, así estaríamos juntos. Yo he hablado con Firenze y la profesora Trelawney acerca del arte de la Adivinación. Todavía no lo tengo claro, no he pensado mucho acerca de mi futuro - suspiró y sus ojos vagaron hacia el paisaje. Hogwarts había sido su vida y pensar en abandonarlo la asustaba, más al saber que tendría que apañárselas ella sola.

El resto asintió con la cabeza y cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que harían una vez acabasen sus estudios en el colegio. ¿Seguirían todos juntos o se separarían? ¿Conseguirían mantener su amistad?

El viaje continuó en silencio. Ningún otro alumno los molestó y ningún ruido proveniente de otro compartimentos se oyó.

oOo

- ¿Otro Lord Oscuro, dices? - preguntó Zabini con sorpresa - ¿de verdad?

- Eso es lo que oí - Draco respondió con indiferencia - al parecer hay alguien más que quiere eliminar a los sangre sucia.

Theodore Nott escuchó con gran interés la conversación que sus dos amigos estaban teniendo. Esto no era bueno; todavía no acababan de recuperarse de la Segunda Guerra, ¿ahora tendrían que hacer frente a una nueva? Realmente esperaba que tanto Draco como Blaise decidiesen no intervenir.

- Pues qué bien... - Malfoy se giró para enfrentarse a Pansy.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tú problema? - preguntó furioso. ¿A qué demonios venía ese comentario? Apretó los dientes con fuerza en un intento de contenerse un poco - ¿acaso no estás contenta?

- ¿Contenta? - preguntó con incredulidad Pansy - ¿me preguntas si estoy contenta porque vaya a haber otra guerra? No, no lo estoy. Tuve más que suficiente la anterior vez. No necesito otro loco intentando hacerse con el mundo; no quiero perder a nadie más sólo porque _alguien_ no esté de acuerdo con el modo en el que funcionan las cosas. No va a cambiar nada, seguirá habiendo sangre sucias con magia.

Decir que sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de la chica era poco. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Pansy Parkinson, la superficial Pansy Parkinson, iba a apoyar, en cierta medida, a los sangre sucia?

- La magia es parte de ellos, así como es una parte de nosotros. No hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, por mucho que odiemos que esto sea así -

- Pansy tiene toda la razón - murmuró Nott.

- Bah, de todas formas no tenía pensado participar, no me interesa - respondió Draco con indiferencia, aparentando que le daba igual - yo sólo os estaba contando lo que escuché, nada más. No teniáis que poneros así.

Pansy lo miró con rabia, apretando los manos. ¿Por qué tenía que actuar así? Como si fuese superior al todos ellos. Ese carácter suyo que tenía la ponía de los nervios a veces y es lo que hacía que lo llegase a odiar en ocasiones. ¡Merlín! Cada vez que se ponía así le entraban ganas de convertirle de nuevo en hurón, tal y como lo hizo su profesor Moody en cuarto curso.

- ¿Escuchaste algo más? -

- No mucho. Al parecer mi padrino le estaba advirtiendo a mi padre de que no se metiese en más líos. Creo que Snape está en contra de esa persona, no se le oía muy contento -

Blaise Zabini se rió. Severus Snape jamás estaba contento, ese hombre no era más que un amargado traidor.

- Bueno, qué se puede esperar de alguien como él... si no fuera porque todavía es nuestro profesor hacía tiempo que le habría dicho un par de cosas - se jactó.

- No digas tonterías, Blaise. Si el Lord Oscuro no pudo con él, mucho menos podrás tú -

- Cállate, Nott, tú no eres quién para hablar de esto; no quisiste unirte a la causa - Zabini sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a su compañero - eres un traidor.

- ¡Quietos! ¿Estáis oyendo lo que decís? - gritó Pansy exasperada ante la actitud infantil de sus dos amigos - el Lord está muerto. No tiene sentido que discutáis sobre quién le era leal y quién no. ¡Merlín! Ahora somos libres para hacer lo que queramos, no tenemos que atarnos a nadie.

Blaise bajó la varita pero no dejó de mirar a Nott. No se olvidaba de que su amigo era muy tolerante en cuanto a los sangre sucia.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? - preguntó con sorna - ¿quedarnos sin hacer nada?

- No - respondió Malfoy - ayudaremos a mi padrino. Zabini... esta no es nuestra guerra. He de reconocer que me disgusta dejar escapar esta oportunidad de poner a esos asquerosos hijos de muggles en su lugar, sin embargo... ese hombre no parece que esté buscando únicamente eso. Por lo que oí decir a mi padrino, el Lord Oscuro no es nada en comparación con lo que ese mago es. Si se hiciese con el poder... puede que las cosas no acabasen bien.

El resto guardó silencio, todos reflexionando acerca de lo que había dicho Draco y de lo que implicaban sus palabras: renunciar a sus ideales y defender a aquellos que más odiaban en el mundo.

- Pero eso significa dejar a los sangre sucia en paz - protestó Zabini.

- ¡Blaise! ¡Vale ya! - espetó Pansy cansada de sus comentarios - deja de quejarte de una buena vez, así no conseguirás nada. A mí me repugnan tanto como a ti, pero he entendido que con matarlos no vamos a conseguir nada. No nos han hecho ningún daño, hemos sido nosotros los que con nuestro odio comenzamos la guerra, no ellos. Me desagrada que haya muggles con magia, siendo algo que tendría que estar reservado exclusivamente para nosotros, los sangre limpia, pero tampoco es como si pudiésemos cambiar eso.

- Entonces... ¿está decidido? - hubo un gesto de aprobación por parte de todos - apoyaremos a mi padrino.

- Sigo sin estar completamente de acuerdo pero supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento - se resignó el joven Slytherin - tan sólo espero no acabar muerto por esta decisión.

- Perfecto, y ahora que hemos aclarado este asunto... - Parkinson esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se dirigió hacia Theodore - ¿cómo fue el baile, Nott? No te vimos en toda la noche, ¿con quién fuiste? No era de nuestra casa...

- Yo... - ¡demonios! Sabía que tenía que habérselo dicho antes a sus amigos; se avecinaba otra discusión - con Luna Lovegood.

- ¡¿Qué? -

oOo

- ¡Ah! Hogar dulce hogar - comentaba Ron mientras se subía a los carruajes. Esta vez todos eran capaces de ver a los Thestrals, la guerra había propiciado que tuvieran que ver cosas que ningún adolescente debía de ver a su edad.

- Hola pequeño - susurró Luna a uno de ellos - ¿nos habéis echado de menos?

- Y pensar que hace un par de años casi nadie podía verlos... - murmuró Ginny con voz queda.

- Es culpa mía, si hubiese acabado antes con Voldemort, quizás... -

- No digas tonterías, Harry - le interrumpió Hermione - sabes perfectamente que la culpa la tiene ese desgraciado, no tú. Fueron él y sus mortífagos los que mataron a toda esa gente. No tiene sentido que te culpes por algo así.

- Hermione tiene razón, en realidad deberíamos agradecerte por vencer a Vo... Voldemort - corroboró Neville.

- Exacto, compañero. No le des más vueltas. Estamos vivos gracias a ti -

- Gracias Ron, chicos... - a Harry, igual que al resto, todavía le costaba superar los horrores de la guerra. Se seguía culpando por todo lo ocurrido, incluso cuando sabía que él no había tenido nada que ver; no podía evitarlo.

* * *

El inicio del trimestre fue tal y como se habían imaginado: tedioso. Las clases resultaban interminables para todos los alumnos de séptimo, incluso para la incansable Hermione Granger; los profesores les ponían a prueba constantemente y después les mandaban una ingente cantidad de trabajo. Pero la más agotadora de todas era, sin duda alguna, pociones. Las vacaciones parecían no haberle sentado bien a Snape; ninguno se salvaba de su sarcasmo y su crueldad, ni siquiera los de su propia casa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa al murciélago? - la clase había terminado y ahora se encaminaban hacia el aula del profesors Binns - sólo le ha faltado quitarle puntos a las serpientes.

- ¡Ron! - gritó Hermione sin poder contenerse. No soportaba que le faltasen el respeto de esa manera; no porque fuese Snape, claro que no, sino porque era un profesor - no hables así.

- No eres mi madre, Hermione, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme cómo debo de hablar de los demás. Déjame en paz -

- Eso es obvio Ronald, pero te guste o no, Snape es nuestro profesor y como tal merece respeto -

- Ya, por eso no has dejado de mirarle en toda la clase, ¿verdad? Estabas admirando sus dotes como profesor... - replicó sarcásticamente - por favor, Hermione.

- Estaba prestando atención, algo que _otros_ no hacen - respondió la chica.

- ¿Para qué? El _murciélago_ no se fijará en ti y en tu trabajo. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, asúmelo - dicho esto Ron apretó el paso dejando a una Hermione bastante herida y a un Harry muy confuso, detrás.

- Hermione... -

- Déjalo Harry, tiene razón - sintió como su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. El comentario de Ron había dolido... mucho. Ella sabía que el profesor Snape jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella: una sangre sucia Gryffindor; sin embargo eso no impedía que le doliese lo que Ron había dicho.

Últimamente había comenzado a sentirse extraña cada vez que veía a su profesor, así como no podía evitar recordar lo que pasó durante el baile. Definitivamente sentía algo por ese hombre, la charla con Luna y Ginny había hecho que se cuestionase muchas cosas. No entendía cómo había pasado... una cosa es que se sintiese atraída hacia él - como muchas otras chicas, inclusive algunos chicos, en Hogwarts - pero de ahí a sentir algo _romántico_... era ilógico.

_El amor nace del corazón, no se guía por pensamientos coherentes, sino por impulsos_ recordó lo que le había dicho Luna hacía un par de días. ¿Amor? ¿Lo que sentía hacia Snape era amor? Le parecía algo tan absurdo, tan increíble. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de alguien que sólo se dedicaba a humillarla e insultarla? Jamás habían tenido una conversación civilizada y su único contacto con él había sido un baile y un beso que él no había querido, pero que no había podido remediar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del profesor Binns, la clase había empezado:

- La magia es algo tan antiguo como el mundo en sí. Incluso antes de que los seres humanos poblasen la tierra la magia estaba flotando en el aire, buscando un recipiente a través del cual manifestarse. En un principio no había distinción entre magia blanca o negra, simplemente era un cúmulo de energía que emanaba de la tierra y la dotaba de vida. Poco a poco, conforme surgieron las primeras criaturas: unicornios y dementores, la magia se fue separando y canalizando de diferentes maneras; de ese modo surgieron los primeros seres oscuros que amenazaban con romper con el equilibrio -

El profesor Binns comenzó con su clase como lo hacía habitualmente - sin prestar atención a sus alumnos - simplemente se limitaba a relatar aquellos sucesos que eran importantes para la sociedad mágica. Él era un fantasma que un día, sin aviso alguno, dejó su cuerpo atrás cuando iba a una de sus clases. Nunca había variado la forma de enseñar y por tanto nunca había habido muchos alumnos que mantuviesen la concentración durante toda la clase, posiblemente lo que dijese en ella era emocionante y digno de oír, pero su voz monótona y pausada acababa por destrozar todo interés que pudiesen tener los alumnos.

- Pasó el tiempo y aparecieron los primeros hombres con magia. Era algo tan nuevo para ellos, tan extraño que asustó a aquellos que no poseían ese don; como consecuencia comenzaron los primeros conflictos y a raíz de ellos se dividió el mundo en dos: por un lado los, comúnmente denominados, muggles, y por otro los magos. La separación era tal que con el paso del tiempo la magia no fue más que una leyenda, un mito dentro del mundo muggle que sólo habitaría en sus cuentos e historias. Ambos mundos coexistieron en paz, ajenos el uno del otro sin que hubiese ningún incidente; sin embargo la estabilidad no duró mucho, pronto surgieron de entre los muggles personas que también poseían magia en su ser - el profesor Binns siguió con su relato ajeno a los carraspeos y comentarios tales como _sangre sucia_ que se iban escuchando conforme él avanzaba en su lectura - fue un grave problema que costó resolver. Los muggles que tenían hijos con magia los escondían, incluso los había que llegaban a matarlos; para ellos era una vergüenza concebir a alguien así, a un monstruo. Fue el gran mago Merlín quien llego a a la solución creando orfanatos para aquellos niños hijos de muggles.

Hermione copiaba fervientemente todo lo que su profesor decía, su nariz prácticamente sobre el pergamino mientras la pluma volaba sobre él, escribiendo cada palabra. Su labor se vio interrumpida cuando un papel cayó sobre su mesa:

_¿Qué ha pasado con Ron, Hermione? Creí que os habíais peleado en Navidad pero que lo arreglaríais pronto, parece que no ha sido así. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? ¿Estás bien?_

_Harry_

Suspiró. Maldita sea ese afán protector que tenía Harry Potter. ¿No podía dejarla en paz? Además por culpa de su nota se estaba perdiendo lo que el profesor Binns estaba diciendo; como no le saliesen bien los exámenes por esto...

_Ron y yo lo dejamos en Navidad. Tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte en la que me di cuenta de que nuestra relación no iba a ningún lado. _

_Por favor no insistas más que este no es el mejor momento como para hablar de estas cosas. Aunque quizás luego deberías preguntarle a Ron, ya sabes lo orgulloso que es en estas cosas; necesita tu apoyo._

_Hermione_

_P.d: ¡Deja de mandar notas y atiende a clase! Te hechizaré como no apruebe por tu culpa._

Movió la varita y la nota voló silenciosamente hasta el pupitre de su amigo. Sinceramente esperaba que la hiciese caso, aunque eso fuese en contra de su naturaleza... Giró su cabeza para centrar su atención en su profesor cuando otra nota cayó sobre su mesa.

"Esto ya es el colmo" pensó.

_Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Hablaré con Ron para ver cómo está._

_Harry_

_P.d: No exageres, sabes que vas a sacar un Extraordinario como en cualquier otra asignatura..._

- Idiota - susurró entre dientes mientras reprimía una sonrisa. Odiaba la facilidad con la que se rendía ante su amigo, definitivamente le era igual de sencillo hacerla enfadar como hacerla perdonarle después.

_¡Vete a molestar a otra persona y déjame en paz!_

_Hermione_

_P.d: Si saco Extraordinarios es porque presto atención, al contrario que tú._

Envió esa última nota y vio como su amigo sonreía al leerla para después girarse hacia ella y asentir con la cabeza. Hermione, aliviada, vio como Harry empezaba a tontear con Ginny.

- Vardamir, Coamenel y Felagund; los tres únicos y verdaderos herederos de Merlín. Magos con un potencial asombroso, tienen habilidades inimaginables que ni siquiera el mismo Albus Dumbledore poseía. Tienen un rasgo distintivo que los diferencia del resto de magos, y es su porte aristocrático y oscuras facciones, todos ellos con ojos tan negros como la noche -

_¿Vardamir? _se preguntó Hermione, ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar. No conseguía recordar con exactitud dónde había sido, pero sabía que lo había oído con anterioridad.

- Según cuenta la leyenda, los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts fueron unos de los pocos testigos del poder de estos magos, pues se enfrentaron con el mismísimo Amras Vardamir, único Vardamir con vida. Con mucho trabajo consiguieron derrotarle, enviándole a una prisión hasta el final de los días. Ahora bien, Amras Vardamir juró vengarse de los fundadores y todo aquel que lo había menospreciado; el día en el que la sangre de los Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff dejase de existir, sería el día en el que él volvería al mundo de los vivos para cumplir con su venganza. Existe una profecía que afirma que sólo otro de los herederos de Merlín podrá derrotarlo y así salvar al mundo de su destrucción... -

Llegados a este momento hubo varias reacciones: Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Nott se miraban con entendimiento, asociando lo que Malfoy había contado en el tren, con lo que su profesor acababa de decirles. Por otro lado, Hermione Granger abría los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡ella ya había escuchado eso antes! es más, ¡ella ya había visto a ambos hombres! no recordaba sus rostros con claridad pero los había visto en sus sueños. Como poder olvidar aquellos ojos negros y brillantes mirándola con esperanza, le eran tan familiares...

* * *

Severus Snape maldijo por octava vez en lo que llevaba de día. Estaba teniendo un incio de trimestre bastante más complicado de lo habitual, y no era para menos, no todos los días tenía que hacer frente a la amenaza de otro mago con ansias de poder, no todos los días tenía que lidiar con alumnas a las que había besado.

Esa clase de pociones había sido una especial tortura para él. Era la primera que tenía con ella después de las vacaciones y había creído que podría actuar con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba al verla entrar en el aula y comenzar a cortar los ingredientes para el _Felix Felicis_; lo hacía con tanta gracia, con tanto mimo... Le agradaba verla elaborar pociones, mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que él cuando era un joven estudiante, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Durante todas las navidades se había estado convenciendo de que lo que había pasado entre los dos no había sido nada más que un mal recuerdo que debía ser olvidado. ¡Merlín! ni que fuese la primera vez que besaba a una mujer.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, maldiciendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Comportándose como un adolescente hormonado. ¿Dónde había quedado su amor por Lily? ¡Demonios! Esa chiquilla iba a trastornarle y sin hacer nada siquiera. Necesitaba quitarse a Hermione Granger de la cabeza y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Quizás era hora de hacer una visita al callejón Knockturn.

Maldijo el día en el que la había besado y maldijo el día en el que se había fijado más de la cuenta en Hermione Granger.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: Tachán! En menos de dos semanas (sólo 8 días) he vuelto a actualizar, yo creo que eso se merece una ovación como mínimo xDD Como soy buena me conformare con unos cuantos reviews ;P Jajaja**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Como podéis ver ya empiezan a cambiar un poquito las cosas y tanto Hermione como Severus empiezan a "rayarse" un poco xD Si es que en el fondo no pueden dejar de pensar en eso. ¡Ojo! Que eso tampoco signficia que ya estén enamorados el uno del otro y vayan a estar juntos, nope, todavía queda un poquito para eso, lo siento ^^ Las cosas están marchando pero van a ir lento, quiero que parezca real. Además hemos tenido esa charla entre Malfoy y sus amigos... que majos que van a ayudar a Snape, aunque unos con más ganas que otros xD En cuanto a lo de Amras, parece que se están empezando a dar cuenta de lo que pasa, y Hermione está empezando a asociar ideas (y con el adelanto que os voy a dar vosotros también lo haréis :P).**

**No me queda nada más que decir salvo gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia, especialmente a todos aquellos que se deciden a escribirme un review, no sabéis lo mucho que me animan y me alegran :) De verdad, gracias: Chofia, Sayuri Hasekura, KatheeHDS, SnapyL (con el tiempo se darán cuenta estos dos, aunque a Snape le costará más xD), Mariana (me alegra que me dejases un review cuando no sueles hacerlo, tendrás el adelanto que prometí), Jesica-haruzuchia, Minsky (gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste mi historia, no te preocupes que ya vendrán las batallas ^^), Popy (no te preocupes, tú a tu ritmo, siempre y cuando me vayas dejando reviews yo estoy feliz), Minerva91 (tuyo fue el review 100!). Muuuchas gracias =)**

**Bueno, como os prometí, aquí tenéis un pequeño adelanto:**

**Capítlo ¿?**

**Esos ojos**

_Hermione andaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del castillo. El toque de queda hacía rato que había pasado y ella, por muy prefecta y Premio Anual que fuese, debía estar ya en la cama. Sin embargo, y por alguna extraña razón, ella estaba allí, sola, caminando sin miedo a que la pudiesen descubrir. Quizás era eso lo que quería, que la pillasen in fraganti. _  
_Quizás por eso no se asustó al sentir como una mano la agarraba por la cintura y la arrastraba hacia un rincón donde se vió apresada por dos fuertes brazos que la impedían moverse. _  
_- ¿Rompiendo las reglas, señorita Granger? Jamás creí que la vería vagar por el castillo a estas horas, ¿acaso está buscando a alguien? - _  
_Hermione se estremeció. Como amaba esa voz, sedosa y ateciopelada, como amaba la forma en la que acariciaba las palabras al hablar, como amaba sentir su aliento contra su piel. La hacía sentir viva, deseosa. Su cercanía la encendía por completo y la turbaba de tal manera que no era consciente de nada más excepto de él. _  
_La chica levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Ante ella la miraban unos ojos negros como la misma oscuridad, pero que brillaban tanto como el sol. "Estos ojos los he visto antes, ese brillo..." Abrió la boca con incredulidad y dijo:_  
_- Tú... eres tú - _

**Ya sabéis, click en el botoncito de abajo para decirme qué os ha parecido :)**


	15. Desvelando secretos

**¡Ya estoy! Mil perdones por la tardanza! He tenido unos pequeños problemillas con mi ordenador y mi internet (nada serio), pero he tenido que tirar del ordena de mi hermano y del ciber, hasta hace unos días no se me resolvió el problema. Espero que el capítulo compense mi pequeño retraso :P**

**115 Reviews! Waa! No me lo puedo creer, estoy con una sonrisa de tonta que no se me quita de la cara Jajaja Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad.**

**No os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo:  
**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Desvelando Secretos

_o_

_o  
_

- ¿Habéis oído eso? - chilló Pansy sin poder aguantarlo más - estamos acabados.

- Tranquilízate, me estás mareando con tanto grito - Draco cerró los ojos por unos segundos intentando calmarse él también y digerir toda la nueva información. Los abrió y vio a sus amigos, todos ellos tan preocupados como él mismo lo estaba.

- Esto se nos está escapando de las manos, tenemos que hablar con alguien - comentó con nerviosismo Blaise - es algo demasiado gordo como para no decir nada.

- ¿Y a quién sugieres? Al único al que podríamos decirle algo sería a Snape y no te cae muy bien - le respondió Nott - además, dudo que los profesores no estén al tanto de lo que ocurre. No me explicó sino por qué el profesor Binns nos ha contado esto, creo que alguien quiere que estemos preparados ante lo que se nos avecina.

- Como odio que tengas razón - refunfuñó su compañero - ¡mierda! toda esta situación me está cansando y todavía no ha pasado nada.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó la única chica en el grupo - ¿ignorar lo que sabemos?

- No, vamos a hablar con mi padrino, él tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto, sabe demasiado como para no estar involucrado - Malfoy miró a Nott quien asintió comprendiendo lo que su compañero de casa quería decir.

- ¡Claro! como nos va a hacer _tanto_ caso... - musitó Blaise con sarcasmo.

- Es el jefe de Slytherin, nos tendrá que escuchar, quiera o no - respondió firmemente Theodore - más después de lo que tenemos que decirle.

Zabini maldijo en voz alta. Y él que quería pasar un año normal y tranquilo... sólo pedía eso, no era demasiado: coquetear con chicas, meterse con la comadreja y cara rajada, humillar a esa come libros sangre sucia... Le dio una patada al sofá y después se tiró sobre él. Malditas complicaciones.

- ¡Demonios! ¿De verdad vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, esperando? - el joven Slytherin no podía aguantarlo más. Se estaban comportando como imbéciles - cada vez nos parecemos más a esos jodidos Gryffindors. Yo personalmente no pienso dejar que esto me afecte. Voy a buscar a unos cuantos de primer año a ver si me entretengo un poco...

Blaise no esperó a que alguno de sus compañeros de casa le dijese algo y abandonó la sala común para despejarse un poco.

- ¡Eh! Espera, no es justo que te quedes con toda la diversión - Draco Malfoy salió corriendo tras su amigo dejando a Nott y Pansy a solas.

- Siempre igual - murmuró ella - a veces pienso que siguen siendo unos niños.

- Déjalos, es su manera de afrontar los problemas, ya cambiarán... no tendrán más remedio que hacerlo - respondió con seriedad Nott para después mirar a Pansy con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara - ¿los seguimos? tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se meten en problemas, ¿no?

La chica rió con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, no sería bueno que el Premio Anual fuese castigado por meterse con unos niños de once años... -

Dicho eso ambos muchachos abandonaron su sala común dispuestos a encontrar a sus compañeros y pasar un rato alejados de la realidad que comenzaba a consumirles.

oOo

La clase de historia hacía rato que había acabado pero Hermione no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que su profesor había dicho y relacionar sus palabras con los sueños que llevaba teniendo desde hace unas semanas. Ella sabía que había una relación entre ambas cosas, que los hombres con los que había estado soñando eran Amras Vardamir y el otro descendiente de Merlín: Coamenel. Pero... ¿qué tenía que ver ella con todo aquello? ¿por qué soñar con esos magos? ¿por qué sentía ese deseo de proteger a ese tal Coamenel con todas sus fuerzas?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de detener el ritmo de sus pensamientos y darse un respiro. Como siguiese así se volvería loca antes de que acabase el curso; no podía estar en tantas cosas a la vez: los exámenes, Snape, sus sueños, el posible resurgir de un nuevo Señor Oscuro... era demasiado, hasta para ella.

A su alrededor sus amigos charlaban sobre Quidditch y el siguiente partido que enfrentaría a Gryffindor con Hufflepuff. Ninguno parecía haber tomado en serio las palabras del profesor Binns, tal vez ni siquiera le habían prestado atención y no habían escuchado nada de lo que éste había dicho... se lo esperaba de Harry y de Ron, incluso de Parvati y Neville, pero de Ginny no.

_Es Historia de la Magia_ se dijo como excusa. _Nadie presta atención a esa clase._

Además, si todo lo que había dicho el profesor Binns era cierto, Harry no tenía nada que ver en todo ese asunto; ella no era quien para preocuparle ahora que por fin podía vivir en paz y sin el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Lo mejor sería que lo hablase con otra persona, con Remus quizás, o puede que con la profesora McGonagal, seguro que alguno de ellos dos sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ahora que pensaba en ello... recordaba la conversación que su jefa de casa había tenido con el profesor Dumbledore, justo en el inicio de vacaciones, aquella en la que hablaban del ataque de los licántropos; estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando fuera de Hogwarts.

Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza.

- ¡El decreto de Merlín! - susurró sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Decías algo Hermione? - preguntó Harry levantando la vista.

- No, nada - contestó ella entusiasmada - tengo que ir a la biblioteca un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

- Pero Hermione, tenemos Transformaciones en veinte minutos, vas a llegar... - sin embargo ella ya no lo estaba escuchando y salía a toda velocidad de la sala común, rumbo a la biblioteca. Tenía que comprobar una cosa...

oOo

- ¿Severus? ¿puedo hablar contigo? -

- ¿Qué quieres... Lupin? - escupió con saña Snape - ¿no tienes una clase que dar? todavía queda mucho para que sea luna llena y tenga que darte tu poción.

Remus hizo caso omiso al comentario venenoso del profesor de pociones.

- He venido a decirte que tengo un traslador que te llevará hacia los pocos hombres lobos que todavía no están bajo el control de Amras. Me ha costado mucho encontrarlos pero finalmente he dado con ellos - le entregó un guante viejo y desaliñado - actívalo y te llevará hasta donde se esconden.

Snape asintió con la cabeza y Lupin abandonó el despacho dejando al profesor de pociones solo.

- _Portus_ -

La habitación en la que se encontraba comenzó a hacerse borrosa y en unos pocos segundos se vio a sí mismo en una aldea abandonada a las afueras de Londres. Comenzó a preguntarse si Lupin no se habría equivocado cuando de repente, se vio rodeado por una docena de hombres lobos - si bien todavía conservaban su aspecto humano - que lo observaban con cautela.

El profesor de pociones bajó su varita y se la guardó en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su túnica; no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era una mala idea apuntar a unos cuantos licántropos con su varita, ellos no eran muy aficionados a la magia que tanto los había repudiado y asediado.

- Soy Severus Sanpe, he venido hasta aquí para pediros que ignoréis el llamado de Amras y luchéis a mi lado en la guerra - su voz salió firme y clara. Tenía que andar con cuidado de ahora en adelante y mostrarse decidido.

- Sabemos quién eres, de lo contrario ya estaríamos bajo la voluntad de Amras Vardamir, pero... ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ese mago y tú? - preguntó uno, el que parecía el líder de la manada.

Tenía razón. Si esos hombres lobos no hubiesen sabido de su existencia habrían sucumbido ante Amras el mismo día que se apareció ante ellos. Por eso mismo tenía que ir con cautela. En el momento en el que la criatura o criaturas mágicas tuviesen constancia de la existencia de los dos herederos, pues los habrían visto en algún momento de su vida, tenían la libertad de escoger al que les pareciese mejor.

- Sabéis perfectamente por qué deberías hacerlo. Si os unís a Amras lo único que conseguiréis será ser sus marionetas, títeres sin conciencia alguna. Yo, en cambio, os ofrezco algo mejor, vuestra voluntad; podréis seguir con vuestras vidas con tranquilidad, estaréis bajo mi protección, únicamente os pido que llegado el momento de la lucha, estéis a mi lado -

Los hombres lobos comenzaron a hablar entre sí, algunos a favor, otros demasiado asustados como para decir algo. Finalmente llegaron a una decisión.

- De acuerdo, te apoyaremos. Quizás nos equivoquemos de bando y estemos destinados a perder, pero al menos lo haremos sabiendo que luchamos por aquello en lo que creíamos. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para acabar con Amras Vardamir y poder vivir en paz de una vez por todas, ¿verdad muchachos? - el resto comenzó a gritar y aullar demostrando su aprobación.

- Lo machacaremos - añadió el más pequeño de todos, no pasaría de los veinte años - le enseñaremos que con nosotros no se mete nadie.

Snape sonrió internamente ante el entusiasmo infantil de ese chiquillo, era una pena que seguramente no sobreviviese a la batalla que estaba por llegar.

"Siempre es lo mismo" pensó con amargura "son los inocentes los que tienen que morir por las aspiraciones de otros que se creen superiores"

Se despidió de los hombres lobo con un gesto de cabeza y con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras susurradas volvió a la frialdad de su despacho.

Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore para contarle las "buenas" noticias: había conseguido el apoyo de una docena de licántropos, una docena comparada con las _decenas_ que Amras tendría bajo su control. Iban a necesitar un verdadero milagro para ganar la guerra.

* * *

- ¡Aquí está! - comentó sin poder contenerse - sabía que había visto esto en alguna parte...

Hermione comenzó a leer con avidez las páginas de ese libro que casi se deshacía en sus manos:

_Merlín, el más grande de los magos, no es solamente conocido por su valentía y enorme poder. Fue un referente para todos los seres mágicos, tanto humanos como criaturas, su sabiduría parecía no tener límite y era respetado por ello._

_Vivió una vida pacífica, siempre a la disposición de los más necesitados, nunca abusó de su poder ni aspiró a algo más que no fuese una vida serena rodeado de su familia. Gracias a él la magia es tal y como la conocemos hoy en día, gracias a él existe un equilibrio en el mundo, entre muggles y magos. Su comprensión y bondad eran infinitas y así se vieron reflejadas cuando decidió ayudar a aquellos niños muggles que poseían el don de la magia, creando..._

Se saltó los siguientes párrafos que poco tenían que ver con lo que estaba buscando y avanzó hasta que encontró lo que quería:

_El Decreto de Merlín se firmó poco después de una sangrienta batalla que enfrentó a vampiros y hombres lobos contra magos, como símbolo de paz entre todos los seres mágicos y los humanos. Se nombró así en honor a Merlín, sin el cual dicho acuerdo no podría haberse realizado; el decreto supone la sumisión de todas las criaturas mágicas a la voluntad de su señor, si en algún momento Merlín - o cualquiera de sus descendientes - se viese en la necesidad de ello._

_Tan sólo aquellos con la magia de Merlín fluyendo en su sangre serían capaces de dominar a cualquier criatura que ellos quisiesen, si la situación lo requería. Pocas son las veces en las que..._

Cerró el libro de golpe y ahogó un gritó de emoción. ¡Ahora lo entendía! El ataque de los licántropos hacía menos de un mes no había sido algo casual, ese Amras Vardamir había sido el responsable; se había hecho con el control de los hombres lobos y los había obligado a atacar Little Winghing.

Su entusiasmo por haber desvelado el misterio del ataque se convirtió en miedo al entender lo que aquello significaba.

- Habrá una nueva guerra - susurró - y esta vez será mucho peor.

Sí, ahora lo sabía y no era para nada un pensamiento reconfortante o alentador. Por primera vez en su vida maldijo su curiosidad y sus ansías de aprender; con lo tranquila que hubiese estado sin saber nada de nada.

De nuevo los ojos brillantes de uno de los hombres que aparecía en sus sueños se coló en su cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Ella, que había vivido una de las peores guerras mágicas de todos los tiempos se estaba echando atrás, no podía hacerle eso al resto de la gente, a _él._ A estas alturas estaba claro para ella que necesitaba ayudar a ese hombre, Coamenel, fuese como fuese, no podía dejarlo a merced del despiadado Amras Vardamir; pero es que se le hacía tan familiar... esos ojos ella los había visto antes y sin embargo no era capaz de distinguir de quién eran.

¡Demonios! Como la frustraba no poder averiguarlo; había resuelto casi todo el enigma y a pesar de todo le faltaba la parte más importante, la identidad del heredero de Merlín que lucharía por vencer a Amras Vardamir.

Una ojeada a su reloj le indicaba que iba a llegar _muy_ tarde como no saliese de la biblioteca en ese mismo instante. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió sin percatarse de los gruñidos y resoplos de indignación provenientes de la Sra. Pince; avanzaba por los pasillos sin prestar atención a su alrededor, no quedaban ni cinco minutos para que empezase la clase, la profesora McGonagal se iba a enfadar mucho con ella como no llegase a tiempo, además tenía que hablar de algo importante con su jefa de casa...

La clase de Transformaciones transcurrió con mortal lentitud para Hermione Granger que, aunque prestaba atención, no podía dejar de mirar constantemente al reloj esperando con impaciencia el final de la clase para así poder hablar con su profesora.

- ... y no os olvidéis de leer el capítulo acerca de los animagos y los riesgos que conlleva una mal transformación. Quiero una redacción de un metro de largo acerca de ello con vuestros respectivos puntos de vista y una lista de ventajas y desventajas de convertirse en un animago - los alumnos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas y esperar a que su profesora diese por terminada la clase - Eso es todo, podéis marcharos.

- Profesora McGonagal, ¿me permite unos minutos? -

- Por supuesto Hermione, ¿qué pasa? - la jefa de los leones respondió con amabilidad. Siempre había visto a la joven Granger como una hija o nieta parar ella, era su mejor estudiante y se preocupaba mucho por ella; tras acabar la guerra y al saber de su mala situación con sus padres, Hermione había pasado a ser alguien muy importante en su vida y la relación entre ambas mujeres se había estrechado - ¿ha habido algún problema? te he notado un poco distraída en mi clase; los exámenes están cada vez más cerca y aunque seas una alumna brillante no puedes bajar tu rendimiento.

Viendo que no había nadie más en la clase y que únicamente estaban ellas dos, Hermione le contó lo que había descubierto.

- Verá, profesora, se trata acerca Amras Vardamir y el ejército de criaturas mágicas que está reclutando - la cara de la directora de Hogwarts a estas alturas, era de pura sorpresa. Jamás se habría imaginado que Hermione, y cualquier otro alumno, supiese lo que estaba pasando - quiero ayudar a derrotarle.

- Mi niña... ¿cómo? -

- En clase de historia con el profesor Binns, mencionó algo de los descendientes de Merlin y una profecía con respecto a uno de ellos. Sólo he tenido que atar cabos y hacer una visita rápida a la biblioteca - respondió Hermione.

- Esto no está bien, no deberías tener constancia de lo que está pasando. Habéis pasado por demasiado en vuestra vida como para afrontar una nueva guerra - murmuró con cansancio McGonagal - no es justo.

- Tampoco lo es que nos dejéis al margen. Es nuestra decisión si queremos participar o no, también es nuestra vida la que está en juego, tarde o temprano la guerra nos salpicará a todos y tendremos que estar preparados para ello - la respuesta tan decidida por parte de su alumna preferida le cayó como un balde de agua fría y no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca ante lo irónico de la situación. Ella, Minerva McGonagal, que en su momento estuvo en contra de Albus por su tendencia a ocultar las cosas, ahora estaba haciendo aquello que había criticado tanto.

- Tienes toda la razón, Hermione. Sin embargo todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya no sois unos niños inocentes de once años -

- Lo lamento, profesora, no era mi intención ser tan grosera - se disculpó.

- No pasa nada, Hermione, ahora será mejor que vayas a tu siguiente clase antes de que llegues tarde. Retomaremos esta conversación en otro momento - añadió ante la cara de la chica - no te preocupes.

La joven prefecta y Premio Anual de Gryffindor dio media vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar el aula.

- ¡Srta. Granger! - la llamó justo antes de que la chica abriese la puerta - procure no hablar de esto con nadie más. Se les informará llegado el momento.

- Sí, profesora - y con ello se fue.

Dentro de la clase Minerva suspiraba con cansancio. Debía de haber previsto algo así, no por nada se trataba de Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a desvelar ella la verdad? Tendría que hablar con Severus de todo este asunto.

oOo

Salió enfadada de clase al no obtener las respuestas que ella quería. Sus temores habían sido confirmados, pero nada más. ¡Diablos! Ni ella misma sabía porque estaba tan decepcionada en ese momento, quizás en el fondo había esperado que su profesora le desvelase la identidad del heredero de Merlín, sin embargo su conversación no le había dicho nada que no supiese ya.

- Sí, he oído que cortaron en las vacaciones, según lo que me han contado él se cansó de ella, como para no hacerlo - rió - no es más que una empollona come libros.

Hermione se giró ante la mención de su "apodo" y agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que esas dos chicas estaban diciendo.

- Tienes toda la razón. Ronald Weasley es demasiado para ella, menos mal que ahora está libre, quizás así se de cuenta de lo mucho que valgo - dijo la otra mientras se unía a las risas de su amiga - no hay más que verme y saber que soy _mucho_ mejor que esa Hermione Granger.

A unos pasos de distancia, escondida, la joven Gryffindor apretaba los puños con furia. ¿Qué sabían ellas de su ruptura con Ron? No tenían derecho a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, malditas cotillas, eran iguales que Rita Skeeter, como las odiaba.

- Tienes razón, Miranda, ahora es tu oportunidad. Quizás también Harry Potter dejé a la zorra de Weasley y salga conmigo - dijo la otra, a quien Hermione reconoció como Romilda Vane - ¡Merlín! son las dos tan patéticas.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse escandalosamente como si hubiesen dicho algo extremadamente gracioso pero que nadie salvo ellas dos comprendían.

_Idiotas_ _superficiales_ se dijo Hermione _con esa risa se parecen a unas hienas en celo._

Estaba por dar media vuelta e irse cuando algo de lo que dijeron llamó su atención.

- ¿Sabes? Colin Creevey sigue todavía en la enfermería, lleva ya todas las vacaciones, no ha podido pasar ni un día sin que tuviese que ir al baño - se burló Miranda.

- ¡Argh! Eso es asqueroso, ¿cómo es que está ahí? No me extrañaría para nada que fuese culpa suya, es un imbécil -

- Pansy Parkinson lo hechizó -

- ¿De verdad? Me habría gustado verlo - dijo Romilda - le podríamos haber hecho una foto con esa cámara que lleva a todos lados.

- Habría sido divertido. Por lo que sé, Parkinson le lanzó un conjuro después de que Colin intentase besarla con la excusa de que estaban debajo del muérdago -

- ¡Merlín! ¿Se puede ser más triste? Ese truco está pasado de moda, no me extraña que Parkinson lo hechizará, además, es Colin "freak" Creevey... ¡ew! Yo antes me iría con el calamar gigante - Romilda fingió vomitar y ambas volvieron a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

- Los chicos de ahora son unos perdedores, que pena que los únicos buenos ya estén cogidos... - agregó Miranda.

Desde su escondite Hermione procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar, o por lo menos aquello que le era de interés para ella. Así que el muérdago no estaba encantado, entonces... ¡el profesor Snape la había mentido! ¿por qué?

Se le nubló la vista y sintió como la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Apenas tenía fuerzas para tenerse en pie, mucho menos para pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, tenía seguras un par de cosas:

Uno, el muérdago no había sido hechizado, lo cual significaba que Snape la había besado por otra razón.

Dos, la alegraba saber eso y con frecuencia se encontraba fantaseando con que Snape realmente había querido besarla.

Tres, por muy disparatado que sonase y por muy loco que pareciese, estaba totalmente segura de que a estas alturas sentía algo profundo por ese hombre.

Segundos después, tal y como lo había hecho hace unas semanas en el despacho de su profesor de pociones, se desmayó y entonces no hubo más que oscuridad.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Notas de Autora: ¡Oh! Parece que Hermione ha tenido una pequeña sobrecarga y no ha aguantado más. Normal, después de todo lo que le está pasando y las cosas de las que se acaba de enterar... aish, pobrecita ^^ Pero bueno, como podéis ver ella ya tiene las cosas bastante más claras y eso es bueno :)**

**No han pasado muchas cosas, pero poco a poco la gente se va dando cuenta de lo que está pasando. Severus por su parte ha conseguido reclutar a unos cuantos hombres lobos, aunque no sean muchos en comparación con los que tiene Amras. Bah! No pasa ná, es Severus y él puede contra todo ^^ Jaja**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena :) Y bueno, ahora es el momento de agradecer personalmente a todos aquellos lectores, tanto a los "silenciosos" que no dejan reviews ;P como a los que sí, muchas gracias. Especialmente a: Chofia, IgnaHP, Daniie Snape Malfoy, Sevillana (perdona que actualice tan lento :P, me gusta que quieras saber todo y que te guste mi historia, pronto avanzarán las cosas con Severus y Hermione, gracias por tu review), SnapyL (soy mala, lo sé, además has tenido que aguantar no una sino dos semanas, lo siento por el retraso, espero que aun así te gustase este capítulo, muchas gracias por el review), Mistontli, Jesica-haruzuchia, Minerva91 (estaba esperando a tu review para actualizar ^^ Jaja No que es broma :P), Jaz (muuuchas gracias, aprecio que me dejases un review cuando no sueles hacerlo, ojalá que la espera mereciese la pena y que este capítulo te haya gustado también) y Eileen Prince Snape. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**El siguiente capítulo intentaré subirlo el 6 de septiembre, justo antes de que me vaya de vacaciones, si no lo consigo tendré que subirlo el 10 cuando vuelva. Intentaré que no sea así.**

**Y nada... sólo decir que gracias a todos!**

**Clic al botoncito de abajo **

**para decirme qué os ha parecido y así hacerme un poquito más feliz ^^**

**¡Nos vemos!  
**


	16. De enfrentamientos y visitas

**125 reviews! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace tener tantos (aunque me gustaría tener más :P). Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, alertas, favoritos... Sois los mejores y gracias a vosotros puedo continuar con mi historia :)**

**Lamento haberme retrasado. No pude actualizar antes de irme, pero lo hago ahora. He vuelto a casa hace un par de horas y lo único que he hecho ha sido pasar el capítulo al portátil y subirlo, ¿no soy genial? xD Jaja**

**No os entretengo más, disfrutad del capítulo!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 16

De enfrentamientos y visitas

_o_

_o  
_

Corría a toda velocidad, no sabía cuánto llevaba haciéndolo pero sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y su respiración era cada vez más acelerada y jadeante. Tenía que seguir o sino esa mujer acabaría con él del mismo modo que lo hizo con su familia...

_- Cariño, ya estoy en casa -_

_El hombre dejó el maletín en la entrada y se desanudó la corbata, había tenido un día muy largo y agotador, lo único que quería era descansar y olvidarse de su trabajo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo que comunicaba el recibidor con el resto de las habitaciones y se extrañó al no tener contestación alguna por parte de su mujer._

_- Qué raro... - susurró para sí mismo - quizás esté preparando la cena y no me haya escuchado._

_Caminó hasta la cocina y lo que vio allí le heló la sangre: su mujer, la persona más especial para él, aquella con la que iba a formar una familia, estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos en una clara expresión de miedo y terror._

_- ¡Mary! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No! - gritó mientras se acercaba hacia el cuerpo inerte de su esposa - ella no, por favor, dime que no..._

_- Podría hacerlo, pero entonces tendría que mentirte y eso está mal, aunque no seas más que un perro - se mofó una voz._

_- ¿Quién... quién está ahí? - _

_- Oh, míralo, el pobrecito está asustado - una figura apareció de entre las sombras - ¿qué pasa? ¿no te gusta lo que ves?_

_- Bella... no juegues con la comida - le regañó un hombre - no merece la pena._

_La mujer hizo caso omiso y se acercó hacia el muggle que yacía en el suelo y le cogió del cuello para después examinarlo durante unos segundos._

_- Patético - gruñó con rabia y odio, sus ojos centelleando con un deje de locura - todavía no alcanzo a comprender como algo tan insignificante puede atreverse siquiera a compararse con gente como nosotros._

_Dejó de hacer presión sobre el cuello de su víctima y ésta cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo._

_- ¿Acabamos ya o qué? - preguntó su acompañante con aburrimiento - estoy cansando y este sangre sucia me está dando mucho dolor de cabeza con su constante lloriqueo._

_Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente a su marido sin prestar real atención a lo que éste decía, concentrándose exclusivamente en su presa._

_- Corre - ordenó - corre por tu vida._

Y eso había hecho, pese a que él en lo más hondo de su ser lo único que quería era quedarse ahí con su esposa y vengar su muerte, su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma contraria. Con una velocidad que jamás había creído tener, se había levantado del suelo y había huido con el rabo entre las piernas, como un perro.

Había algo diferente en esas personas, algo que le decía que lo mejor era escapar lo más lejos posible, algo que le decía que no eran normales, o al menos no eran como él. Y tenía toda la razón.

Estaba a punto de detenerse a descansar cuando una melodía llegó a sus oídos:

- No puedes correr, no puedes luchar, hasta el fin la muerte te perseguirá - la mortífaga le había dado alcance y ahora se encontraba saltando en mitad de la carretera mientras cantaba con voz extremadamente aguda - no puedes chillar, no puedes hablar, ahora nadie te escuchará.

El hombre se llevó una mano a su garganta y otra a sus labios. Su cara contraída en una mueca de puro horror, sus ojos abiertos de par en par como si fuesen a salirse de sus cuencas, y su boca abierta emitiendo un grito que no sería escuchado.

Antes de que la mujer pudiese terminar con su juego, un hombre apareció de la nada y de él surgió un haz de luz verde que se estampó con violencia sobre el pecho de la infortunada víctima. Segundos después ésta se hallaba tendida sobre el suelo, muerta.

- Finalmente nos encontramos, Bellatrix Lestrange - mustió el mago ante la mirada de apreciación y enfado que le dirigía la mujer - tengo una propuesta que hacerte. A tí y a tu marido.

* * *

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, muy pesado, intentaba mover sus brazos pero era imposible. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era salir del despacho de McGonagal y... ¡Snape! Sintió un ramalazo de dolor y ahogó un gemido. Era como si su cabeza fuese a estallar de un momento a otro. Escuchaba voces alrededor suyo pero no conseguía distinguir de quiénes eran. ¿Harry? ¿Ginny? No lo tenía muy claro, pero sonaban angustiadas. ¿Estarían preocupados por ella?

Poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo y minutos después abrió los ojos para entonces encontrarse con los de Madame Pomfrey, enfermera del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

- Nos ha dado un buen susto, Srta. Granger, por un momento pensé que mi tratamiento no había surtido efecto - comentó con indiferencia para después suavizar la expresión y agregar - me alegro que no haya sido así.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención... - Hermione empezó a disculparse pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

- No te preocupes Mione, no tienes que pedir perdón por desmayarte, pero no lo hagas más, ¿vale? Que a este paso vas a batir mi record de asistencia en la enfermería - bromeó en un intento de hacer sonreír a su amiga, y lo consiguió.

- Lo intentaré, Harry, pero no te prometo nada, creo que le he cogido bastante cariño a este sitio - respondió Hermione apreciando el gesto de su compañero - gracias por venir, chicos.

- Tampoco te íbamos a dejar sola - dijo Parvati - además, todos estamos bastante ansiosos por saber qué te pasó.

- ¡Parvati! - chilló Neville.

- Oh, venga ya, si sabéis que tengo toda la razón - el resto tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza y mirar a Hermione con vergüenza - en el fondo sois todos una panda de morbosos y cotillas, excepto Luna, aunque ella todavía no se ha enterado de lo que te ha pasado así que tampoco cuenta...

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? - preguntó confundida Hermione. Ella sentía como si hubiese pasado años postrada sobre esa cama en la enfermería.

- Llevas un par de horas - respondió Ginny - la profesora McGonagal te encontró al salir de clase y te llevó aquí corriendo. Después vino a la sala común y nos avisó de que te habías desmayado. Se le notaba bastante alterada, no hacía más que repetir: "esto es demasiado para ella, es demasiado".

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Su profesora creía que su desmayo había sido por lo que habían hablado?

- No entiendo a qué se refería con eso, supongo que a los exámenes, la verdad es que últimamente estás muy estresada Hermione - finalizó Ginny.

- Tienes razón, pero es que ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo dejarlas ir sin más -

Siguieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que Madame Pomfrey volvió y echó a los cinco Gryffindors de la enfermería, alegando que su paciente necesitaba reposo.

- Podrá irse justo a tiempo para la cena, ahora... ¡fuera! -

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de Hermione hasta que sólo quedó Ron.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien - murmuró sin mirarla a la cara - estábamos muy preocupados.

- Lo siento - susurró ella en respuesta - lo siento mucho.

El pelirrojo asintió entendiendo lo que Hermione quería decir: le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo ocurrido, no sólo por su desmayo. Qué pena que él no lo pudiese aceptar, no todavía que su corazón seguía sin recobrarse de la ruptura.

- Nos vemos luego, Hermione -

Con esa seca despedida, Ron abandonó la enfermería dejando sola a la chica que sin poder aguantarlo más se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

oOo

Minerva McGonagal paseaba nerviosamente por su despacho, inquieta por lo que iba a tener lugar en breves. Tras hablar con Hermione Granger, y después encontrarla inconsciente en el suelo, había decidido organizar una reunión con Severus y Remus para informarles sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

A la hora exacta, ambos profesores entraron al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Minerva? -

- Severus... me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema. Hay un miembro del alumnado que conoce lo que está ocurriendo fuera de este castillo; esa persona en cuestión ha venido a verme hace un par de horas porque quiere ayudarnos -

Remus se removió inquieto en su asiento mientras que Severus dirigía su mirada hacia un punto indefinido en la habitación. Tras unos varios segundos habló:

- ¿Cuánto sabe? -

- Todo, excepto tu verdadera identidad. No sabe que tú eres el otro heredero de Merlín -

- Y debe seguir de esa manera. Tenemos demasiadas complicaciones, no necesitamos más. ¿Quién es ese alumno? - preguntó Snape con un deje de curiosidad. Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que le decía que él ya sabía quién era ese alumno. Las palabras de la directora no hicieron más que afirmar su corazonada.

- Hermione Granger -

La respuesta causó conmoción entre ambos profesores, aunque Severus fue capaz de ocultarlo bajo su usual máscara de indiferencia; por el contrario Remus se mostró contrariado e inquieto. No era algo bueno que hubiese alumnos que supiesen lo que estaba pasando, podría cundir el pánico si se enteraban los más pequeños, y eso sería un desastre.

- ¿Cómo? -

- Al parecer el profesor Binns les dio una charla acerca de los descendientes de Merlín y el enfrentamiento con los fundadores. A partir de ahí, y con los libros de la biblioteca, ha sido capaz de descubrir todo -

- Comprensible. Esa chiquilla es incapaz de no meterse en los asuntos de los demás - contestó Snape entre dientes. Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que esa Gryffindor supiese lo que estaba pasando, le ponía... nervioso. Cuanto más supiese ella, más en peligro estaba, y eso era algo que él no quería que pasase.

_Absurdo_ se dijo.

- ¡Severus! - exclamó escandalizada Minerva - no es culpa suya. De todos modos, no os he contado todo esto para que tú puedas quejarte acerca de la Srta. Granger.

- ¿No? - preguntó con sorna Snape.

Minerva miró exasperada al profesor de pociones y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo, ignorando el comentario de su colega.

- Tenemos que decidir si la dejamos participar o no. Hay que convocar una reunión con la Orden -

- Me parece bien, es una decisión que tenemos que tomar todos - dijo Remus - me hubiese gustado que Hermione se quedase al margen, pero ya que lo sabe no veo por qué no deberíamos dejarla participar.

"Porque no sería más que un estorbo" pensó amargamente Snape. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? Se recriminó mentalmente. Habían sido unos estúpidos al pensar que podrían ocultar la nueva guerra que se avecinaba. Se burló de su error al creer que nadie más se enteraría. Sin embargo no lamentaba ninguna de sus recientes acciones con respecto a Amras; esta era _su_ batalla, no había motivo alguno por el cual involucrar a alguien más.

¡Merlín lo ayudase, se estaba volviendo cada vez más como esos Gryffindors! Cuando todo este asunto acabase, y si sobrevivían a ello, tenía pensado pasar una buena temporada alejado de Hogwarts.

- Si eso es todo... - Snape se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta del despacho - me retiro. Mantenedme informado acerca de la Orden y cualquier actividad sospechosa por parte de la Srta. Granger. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que vaya abriendo esa boca que tiene con Weasley y Potter.

Sin detenerse a escuchar una posible respuesta salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres? - ladró la mortífaga sujetando su varita con fuerza pero sin hacer ningún intento de atacarlo - ¿cómo me has encontrado?

- Soy Amras Vardamir, descendiente de Merlín - contestó el brujo esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa - y sobre cómo te he encontrado... bueno, no eres muy cuidadosa, Lestrange. He estado siguiendo el rastro que ha dejado tu magia desde kilómetros.

Bellatrix bufó enfadada y humillada pero no se movió. Había reconocido ese nombre y sabía que ese mago era alguien muy poderoso, quizás más que su Señor. Sonrió siniestramente ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, quizás...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? - preguntó.

- Fácil - respondió Amras con una encantadora sonrisa, enseñando su brillante dentadura - tu colaboración. He venido a continuar lo que tu patético maestro no pudo hacer.

* * *

Había salido del despacho de la dirección con la intención de regresar a sus aposentos y beberse un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, quizás trabajaría en su laboratorio. Inventar nuevas pociones era algo que siempre había conseguido tranquilizarle, le calmaba la mente.

Sus intenciones se vieron truncadas al notar que la puerta que daba con el aula de pociones estaba abierta.

- ¿Qué demonios? - susurró para sí.

Se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador sobre sí mismo y se escabulló por la puerta. Tal vez tenía suerte y los asaltantes eran Gryffindors. Sonrió internamente. La perspectiva de bajar puntos a la casa de los leones siempre le agradaba.

- ¿Va a tardar mucho más? Yo que me lo estaba pasando bien ahí fuera con los de primero - Snape oyó como se quejaba una voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. ¿Había sido un Slytherin el que había entrado en su clase?

"Bueno..." pensó "eso tampoco le salvará de una buena regañina". Quería desahogarse un poco, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que asustando a sus alumnos; incluso si éstos no eran Gryffindors.

- Tranquilo Blaise, debe de estar a punto de venir. Es demasiado pronto como para que esté haciendo sus rondas, todavía no es ni la hora de cenar -

- Eso espero, Nott, eso espero. Que tú y Pansy nos habéis arruinado toda la diversión - replicó Zabini. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse y lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ese lugar y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo: hechizar a unos Gryffindors de primer año - una cosa es que nos vinieseis a buscar para que fuésemos a clase, pero que incluso después no nos dejaseis divertirnos un poco... me parece indignante - finalizó teatralmente, llevándose una mano a la cara con fingida decepción.

Snape estaba a punto de decir algo para acabar con el buen ambiente entre los muchachos cuando la voz de su ahijado lo sorprendió:

- Eres un payaso, Blaise - se burló entre risas - normal que así no ligues mucho. ¡Espantas a las chicas!

_¿Draco? _se preguntó. ¿Qué hacía ese niño en su despacho? Seguramente estaba en problemas otra vez. Ese maldito crío no hacía más que meterse en líos.

Los cuatro Slytherins estaban tan despreocupados riéndose unos de otros y gastándose bromas que se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando una fría voz habló desde sus espaldas:

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen en mi despacho a estas horas? - preguntó con seriedad - no creo recordar que este sea un lugar de recreo.

- Lo siento, padrino, te estábamos esperando - se disculpó Malfoy - no es nuestra culpa que tardases tanto - añadió despreocupadamente ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- Draco... - siseó amenazante Snape - no tientes a la suerte.

El muchacho tragó saliva. Su padrino seguía siendo tan intimidante como antes, desafortunadamente su sentido del humor parecía haber empeorado.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Decidme qué está pasando y largaos de aquí - gruñó.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que Nott se armó de valor para enfrentar a su profesor de pociones.

- Sabemos de la existencia de Amras Vardamir y que usted es el heredero de Merlín que se enfrentará a él - se calló durante unos instantes y añadió con firmeza - hemos venido aquí porque queremos ayudarle.

oOo

Era la hora de cenar y por fin Madame Pomfrey la había dejado libre para que volviese con sus amigos. Harry tenía razón; como siguiese a ese ritmo habría estado en la enfermería más veces que nadie en un año.

Suspiró, vaya curso más atípico para ella. Verdaderamente era imposible tener tranquilidad y normalidad en este castillo. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. La magia le había dado lo que siempre había querido y la hacía sentirse viva, jamás renunciaría a ella.

Atravesó las puertas del Gran Comedor y se sentó con sus amigos que la miraban alegres. Después de unos minutos en silencio y tal y como había previsto, las preguntas sobre su desmayo no se hicieron de rogar:

- ¿Qué pasó, Hermione? - quiso saber Harry - es la segunda vez que tienen que llevarte a la enfermería. ¿Todo bien?

- Sí - respondió ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora - como dijo la profesora McGonagal es sólo el estrés por los exámenes. Nada de lo que preocuparse - finalizó Hermione mirando a Ginny de reojo, quien enseguida entendió lo que su amiga quería decirle.

- ¿Snape? - preguntó ésta apenas moviendo los labios.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Ginny no pudo evitar pensar acerca de qué es lo que habría podido pasar para que su amiga se desmayase.

- Luego - murmuró Hermione a sabiendas de que Ginny se moría de ganas de saberlo todo. Si es que en el fondo era tan cotilla como Parvati - antes tengo que hacer una cosa.

Se levantó de la mesa sin casi haber probado bocado y fijó su vista en la mesa de los profesores. Perfecto, Snape no estaba. Se despidió de sus amigos y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor. Tenía que aclarar unas cosas...

oOo

_- Sabemos de la existencia de Amras Vardamir y que usted es el heredero de Merlín que se enfrentará a él -_

Todavía seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación. Se había llevado una buena sorpresa al escuchar que tanto Draco como sus amigos sabían quién era él en realidad; les había costado poco averiguarlo, muy poco.

"Seguramente oyó la conversación que tuve con su padre" pensó "este mocoso..."

De todos modos, lo que más le había sorprendido era el hecho de que ellos pensaban ayudarle. Sintió una pequeña punzada de orgullo por sus alumnos; supone un gran esfuerzo darle la espalda a todo en lo que crees para hacer lo correcto.

Tendría que poner a la Orden al corriente. Iba a ser entretenido el momento en el que Granger y Draco supiesen que tendrían que trabajar juntos.

Un golpe en la puerta de su despacho evitó que sus pensamientos se centrasen, más de la cuenta, en esa Gryffindor amiga de Potter.

- Adelante - ordenó un tanto molesto, pero aliviado, por la interrupción.

La puerta se abrió y poco a poco Hermione Granger entró en la habitación.

- ¿Srta. Granger? - Snape enarcó una ceja y miró a su alumna con la mayor frialdad posible - ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí?

- Quiero hablar con usted - respondió valientemente la chica a la vez que avanzaba unos pasos, acercándose a su profesor.

Por su parte, Severus sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. ¿Había averiguado su verdadera identidad? A estas alturas todo era posible.

- ¿A sí? Y de qué quiere hablar - siseó Snape - porque no recuerdo tener _ningún_ asunto pendiente con usted - añadió venenosamente.

Hermione se tragó la furia y la humillación apretando los puños. No era el momento de discutir. Ella había venido para aclarar las cosas, y no se movería de ahí hasta que lo hubiese conseguido.

- Estoy esperando - le susurró con una voz que la hizo estremecer.

- Verá... - ¡Merlín! ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la descolocaba y enloquecía por completo? - quiero saber porqué me mintió.

Severus frunció el ceño y miró intensamente a su alumna. Los ojos de ambos fijos en los del otro.

- ¿Mentirla, Srta. Granger? - cuestionó en voz baja - ¿se puede saber en qué la he mentido?

Hermione se sonrojó y rompió el contacto visual con su profesor. Sentía unas ganas increíbles de acercarse más a él, de sentirlo. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro...

- En lo referente al muérdago... profesor - Hermione levantó la cabeza y observó como en la cara de Snape aparecía una fugaz expresión de sorpresa.

- Srta. Granger... - gruñó con voz ronca - váyase.

- ¡No! - no se dejaría intimidar, ya no más. Había venido a por respuestas y no se iría hasta tenerlas - quiero saber porqué lo hizo.

Snape contuvo el impulso de acabar con la distancia que los separaba y continuar con lo que empezaron en el baile de Navidad. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Se estaba volviendo loco. Había estado tantos días alejado de ella e ignorándola, que creía que ya se habría olvidado de lo que pasó hace un mes. Qué iluso. Jamás en todos sus años como profesor se había fijado en una alumna, entonces... ¿qué tenía de especial Hermione Granger? ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? En las últimas semanas apenas había pensado en Lily, y si lo había hecho había sido para compararla con Granger. Sin duda pasaba algo malo con él, no se explicaba sino su comportamiento.

- ¿Profesor? - Hermione intentó llamarle la atención - ¿por qué lo hizo? - preguntó de nuevo - ¿por qué me besó?

Suspiró. Estaba perdido.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de Autora: ¡Ya estoy aquí! Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad. Sólo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Como veis Hermione ya se ha dado cuenta de la mentira de su "profesor" y ha decidido enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Veremos qué pasa ^^ **

**¿No os han parecido monos los Slytherins? Si es que en el fondo son un cacho de pan... Aunque a la que sí que le lanzaría un par de Avadas es a Bellatrix, maldita bruja! Jeje Pero ya ha aparecido y seguirá haciendo mal durante un rato (ya se llevará su merecido).**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews: Amia Snape (ya queda muuy poco para que pase algo! gracias por el review), Waywanina (Jaja Nadie los entiende, son un par de tercos los dos. Gracias por el review), SnapyL (No, Severus no ha sido pero es que tenían que encontrarse de otra manera. Gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también), Jesica-haruzuchia (Jaja pronto lo estarán. Gracias por el review), Mistontli (Jamás dejaré este fic, no te preocupes por eso, no pienso tardar más de dos semanas en actualizar. Me alegra que te siga gustando mi historia, gracias por el review), Chofia (Jaja Hermione se enteró y ahora quiere saber la verdad ^^ No ha habido mucha sangre en este capítulo pero sí que ha aparecido Bellatrix para tocar las narices. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review), Polita (pronto estarán juntos. Gracias por el review), AnitaSnape (espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten también, gracias por el review), Minerva91 (Jaja Hermione ya está atando cabos y ya está intentando solucionar las cosas, empezando por Snape ^^ Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también), Sevillana (Vaya review más largo, gracias ^^ Me alegra muchísimo que te parezca original mi historia y que disfrutes leyéndola. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la conversación entre Hermione y Snape, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más... acción :P Espero que parte de tus preguntas se hayan resuelto). **

**Bueno, y no me queda nada más que decir. Actualizaré dentro de dos semanas como mucho (quizás tarde sólo una dependiendo de los reviews que tenga... qué mala soy xD) Jaja No, intentaré subirlo lo antes posible.**

**Muchas gracias y ya sabéis:**

**Click al botón**

**Me haréis inmensamente feliz ^^  
**


	17. Vulnerable

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Notas de Autora: Muy bien, ahora que ya os he felicitado la navidad creo que merecéis una ENORME disculpa de mi parte. Lo siento muchísimo! Sé que no tengo excusa porque han sido, ¿cuánto? ¿4 meses? pero la verdad que con todo esto de la universidad y el cambio he tenido la cabeza en otras cosas y no he podido dedicarle el suficiente tiempo a mi historia, además he tenido un pequeño parón de inspiración. Siendo sincera este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir y aunque me ha gustado el resultado tengo la impresión de que podría haber salido mejor, pero bueno... eso lo decidiréis vosotros, supongo =P Intentaré que la siguiente actualización no me cueste tanto y espero tenerla para febrero (sí, no voy a poder actualizar antes porque voy a pegarme todo lo que queda de diciembre y enero estudiando para los exámenes que más me vale aprobar o adiós ordenador... y eso no sería bueno, para nadie ^^).**

**Y bueno, habiéndome disculpado profundamente (de verdad que lo siento a todos los que seguís mi historia, es una falta de respeto por mi parte teneros esperando y entiendo que os desesperéis conmigo, yo también me desespero a veces conmigo misma xD), voy a pasar a los agradecimientos por todos los comentarios recibidos en el anterior capítulo, no me esperaba tantos pero me alegraron mucho (sólo falta que con este capítulo lleguemos a los 170 o así y seré la chica más feliz del mundo y me animará para estudiar y sacar buena nota... o quizás no, pero da igual, la cosa es que me hará feliz ^^ Jajaja). En fin, muchas gracias a todos los Favoritos, Alertas... y especialmente a:**

**Chofia (siento haber tardado tanto, pero no te preocupes que estoy segura que este capítulo compensará por mi "pequeña" tardanza y te gustará ^^ Gracias por el review); Amia Snape (a mi también me gusta que algunos Slytherins permanezcan leales a Severus y decidan ayudar, si es que en el fondo no todos son tan malvados como los pintan los demás ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste y más la reacción de Snape que anda que no me costó escribirla ni nada... xDD); Jesica-haruzuchia (jajaja no te preocupes que acción habrá en este capítulo y el final te prometo que te sorprenderá ^^ Muchas gracias por el review); Judith178 (perdón por el retrasooo! pero ya he actualizado y con un capítulo en el que van a pasar bastantes cosas! gracias por el comentario); Daniie Snape Malfoy (Jajaja No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, más vale tarde que nunca ^^ A Hermione todavía le va a costar un poquito descubrir la verdad, digamos que va a estar pensando en otras... cosas, ya me entiendes xDD Espero que este capítulo te guste y no te parezca demasiado OOC); AnitaSnape (No la pagues con Ron que el pobre no tiene la culpa por ser como es xDD Jajajaja No todo el mundo puede ser tan grande como lo es Severus, y sí, fue muuuuy sexy la escena de la pelea sin varita ^^ Jajaja Me alegro que te esté enganchando la historia y que te gustase el beso entre Severus y Hermione ^^ Jajaja Espero que los siguientes capítulos no te defrauden y no te preocupes por tener que dejarme muchos reviews, que cuantos más mejor ^^); Minerva91 (Lo siento! La verdad que no tengo palabras suficientes como para disculparme por el semejante retraso tanto a la hora de actualizar como a la hora de contestar tu mensaje, pero no te preocupes que lo haré pronto ahora que he encontrado un poco de tiempo. Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes si tardas más o menos, con que me dejes un comentario cuando puedas es suficiente. Espero que este capítulo compense mi tremendo retraso y que disfrutes de él y de la reacción de Severus ante las insistencias de Hermione para saber la verdad ^^ Otra vez, muchas gracias por el review, un beso); Sevillana (PERDÓOOON! Sé que me he retrasado demasiado pero por favor ten piedad que de verdad que no tuve tiempo! Espero que el capítulo te guste y compense por toda la espera. Gracias por el review); Morens (Jajaja Ya sé que no te hace mucha gracia esta pareja pero es que es una de las que más me gustan =P Ya se están aclarando un poco las cosas y ya pronto entraremos en la recta final, en un par de capítulos Hermione se dará cuenta de toda la verdad. Espero que esté capítulo no te disguste mucho); Neckrosic (Me alegro que te guste mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu review).**

**Después de esta gigantesca y monstruosa nota (leerla por favor), no os hago esperar y os dejo con este nuevo capítulo que espero de verdad no os defraude:**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Vulnerable

_o_

_O_

_o  
_

_- ¿Profesor? - Hermione intentó llamarle la atención - ¿por qué lo hizo? - preguntó de nuevo - ¿por qué me besó?_

_Suspiró. Estaba perdido._

Se enderezó y se alejó unos pasos de ella sin poder evitar sentirse como uno de esos adolescentes idiotas y hormonados. No podía continuar de esa manera, o acababa con toda esta tontería o terminaría por destruirse a sí mismo.

- Puede que usted no se dé cuenta pero parece ser incapaz de mantener esa boca que tiene cerrada - se odió por lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra excusa que darle - besarla, fue lo única opción para hacerla callar.

_No me puedo creer que haya dicho esto_ se dijo. Si Albus lo estuviese viendo ahora, que no lo dudaba - ese viejo era un morboso y un cotilla, incluso ahora después de su muerte - seguro que estaría disfrutando como un niño. No todos los días, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a una de las frases más clichés de la historia, y para deshacerse de una alumna, además. ¡Merlín! Le daba vergüenza de sólo pensarlo.

Como era de esperar, Hermione no se tragó lo que le había dicho su profesor, aunque eso no significaba que no le hubiese dolido; hizo oídos sordos y siguió con su interrogatorio, no se iría de ahí hasta no saber la verdad. Ella podía ser muy terca a veces, y cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza hacía hasta lo imposible para hacerse con la suya, por muy Slytherin que pareciese. Por no mencionar lo mucho que le había costado el armarse con el valor suficiente - no es que no tuviese, no por nada era un Gryffindor - para hablar con su profesor de pociones.

- ¡Mentira! – siseó enfadada. ¡Estaba harta! ¿Tanto le costaba a ese _murciélago_ decirle la verdad a ella? No es como si hubiese significado algo más para él, ¿no? Entonces… ¿cuál era el problema? – Harry tenía razón.

Snape gruñó ante la mención del… _elegido_. ¿Qué tenía que ver ese mocoso en su conversación? Como lo odiaba, por mucho que le dijesen que ese Potter no era como su padre, él no podía dejar de verlos como si los dos fuesen una misma persona. Siempre, se tratase de lo que se tratase, estaban de por medio, arrebatándole todo lo que él quería, pavoneándose de lo nunca tendría. Lo detestaba, lo aborrecía desde lo más hondo de su ser, por mucho que les hubiese librado del Lord Oscuro, eso no cambiaba la opinión que tenía de él. Demasiado dolor como para poder olvidarlo.

- ¿Y se puede saber… - respiró un par de veces para mantener la calma y acabó su pregunta – en qué tiene razón el señor Potter?

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, asustada por el fuego y la ira que irradiaban los ojos de su profesor, y comprendió el error que había cometido al mencionar a su amigo delante del hombre del cual ella se había enamorado sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Idiota, siempre quejándote de Ron y de Harry por ser unos insensibles con menos tacto que una cucaracha y aquí estás tú, metiendo la pata hasta el fondo... _se dijo a sí misma.

Levantando la cabeza con fiero orgullo y valentía, fijó su mirada en los negros ojos de él y pronunció unas palabras que pondrían su mundo, el de ambos, del revés y lo cambiarían todo por completo:

- Es usted un cobarde - justo acababan de salir esas palabras de su boca cuando su cuerpo se vio aprisionado contra la pared más cercana y unos finos labios se apoderaron de los suyos...

oOo

- ¿Y dices que todavía no hay rastro alguno de ella? -

- No, señor Ministro, nada. Es como si se hubiese esfumado. Estábamos a punto de encontrarla, tanto a ella como a su marido, pero perdimos el rastro – el hombre releyó el informe en sus manos asegurándose de no olvidarse de ningún dato – todo resquicio de magia que haya podido dejar el matrimonio Lestrange se ha desvanecido como si nunca hubiese existido. Los últimos indicios de magia que tenemos son de hace unos días en un pueblo a las afueras de Bristol.

Kingsley suspiró. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. No podían permitirse el lujo de perder a alguien tan inestable y poderoso como lo era Bellatrix Lestrange de vista, y menos en los tiempos que corrían. Era una suerte que se hubiesen desecho de todos los mortífagos dentro del Ministerio. Vardamir lo tendría muy difícil a la hora de infiltrar a sus secuaces, casi imposible si quería hacerlo de manera sutil y sin dejar pruebas; aunque eso tampoco significaba que no lo pudiese lograr, tendrían que estar alertas ante cualquier actividad sospechosa, por mínima que ésta pudiese ser.

- Está bien. Mantenedme al tanto de cualquier posible noticia con respecto a los Lestrange y el resto de mortífagos que todavía están libres. Eso es todo, puedes irte, Travis – el Ministro despidió a su asistente y se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento. Como deseaba poder acabar con toda esta situación. Acababan de salir de una de las peores guerras dentro del mundo mágico y ahora tenían que hacer frente a otra, ¿cuándo podrían vivir en paz?, verdaderamente le frustraba la posición en la que estaba. Cuando asumió el cargo de Ministro de Magia supo que tenía ante él un duro trabajo, así como numerosos obstáculos que tendría que superar a lo largo del camino; lo que jamás se esperó fue tener que enfrentarse a otro conflicto igual de grave, puede que incluso más, que aquel causado por Voldemort y su reinado del terror.

_Cuando todo esto acabe y si salimos vivos de esta, pretendo tomarme unas largas vacaciones_ se dijo. Ya había tenido suficiente para toda una vida. Una vez se hubiese derrotado a Vardamir y la situación estuviese estabilizada, abdicaría a favor de otros mucho más cualificados y deseosos que él.

Tristemente todavía quedaba mucho para eso.

Suspirando con cansancio se enderezó y buscó por su escritorio un poco de tinta y papel. Tenía una carta que escribir y una reunión que organizar.

Era hora de movilizar, por completo, a la Orden.

oOo

"_Cobarde"_

Justamente había tenido que ser esa la palabra que saliese de los labios de Granger. Sabía que tenía que controlarse porque sino no habría marcha atrás, pero no pudo. Simple y llanamente no pudo ni _quiso_ hacerlo. Era como si un fuego se hubiese encendido por todo su cuerpo y la única manera de apagarlo fuera acercándose a la mujer que se encontraba a escasos pasos de él.

No habían pasado más que unos segundos desde esas palabras dichas por la chica cuando Severus sin poder aguantarlo más, buscó ansiosamente la boca de ella. Lamiendo y chupando con la avidez de un sediento saboreó los labios de su alumna – de _su_ tormento –, y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron sus cuerpos ardieron. Ninguno podía contenerse, ya no más. Ambos querían, _necesitaban_ probar al otro y eso hacían. Sus lenguas danzaban frenéticas acariciándose sin cesar, como si no tuviesen lo suficiente del otro; ambos abandonándose a la sensación que aquel contacto tan íntimo les producía.

En algún momento, cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban, Hermione rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su profesor provocando que a Severus se le escapase un jadeo de sorpresa y gimiese, sin poder evitarlo, dentro del beso para después tomar a la chica por la cintura y estrecharla con fuerza, pegándola todavía más a su cuerpo. Todo resto de posible auto control había desaparecido.

¿Para qué pelear contra lo evidente? Ambos deseaban ese beso y no tenían intención alguna de parar. Era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Sin embargo y por mucho que ninguno de los dos quisiese romper el beso, éste tuvo que acabar. Sus bocas se separaron mas no lo hicieron sus cuerpos que permanecieron unidos como si de dos imanes se tratase, incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro.

Jadeantes y sin respiración, alumna y profesor se miraron intensamente intentando descubrir el porqué de esa repentina necesidad de estar juntos. Fue Snape el encargado de acabar con ese silencio que se había formado:

- Srta. Granger... – Hermione se temió lo peor – esto debe acabar. No _podemos_ continuar así.

- ¿Por qué, profesor? - no se rendiría sin antes luchar por lo que quería - ¿por qué negarse cuando ambos queremos lo mismo?

Severus suspiró, ella tenía razón. Su alumna, una adolescente casi veinte años menor que él, tenía razón. Pero eso no significaba nada. Por muy grande que fuese su deseo de estar con esa chiquilla, no podía. Era algo ilógico.

- Srta. Granger, lo que hemos hecho está mal. Tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle. Usted es mi alumna y por si fuera poco es mucho menor que yo. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Podría ser su padre - ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo?

- ¿Y cree que no he pensado en todo eso? - Hermione no podía entenderlo - ¿cree que _yo_ no he reflexionado ni le he dado vueltas a este asunto? ¡Llevo haciéndolo desde que me besó por primera vez en Navidad! Y no he podido olvidarlo desde entonces.

Se miraron de nuevo antes de que la joven Gryffindor continuase con lo que estaba diciendo:

- Me da igual que usted sea mi profesor o que me doble la edad, no me importa -

- Debería - susurró con frialdad Snape. Debía alejarla, fuese como fuese. No podían estar juntos. Era ridículo. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podía querer estar con alguien como él, el murciélago de las mazmorras?

Ah, como se odiaba en este momento. Se sentía tan estúpido, tan... al descubierto cuando estaba frente a ella. Nunca en toda su vida, ni siquiera con Lily – era increíble como los recuerdos sobre su fallecido amor parecían ahora tan lejanos – se había sentido así. Se asustó por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones.

- Puede – respondió ella con desinterés – pero... no puedo más. Yo... le necesito. No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero ya no puedo vivir si no es con usted.

La declaración pilló desprevenido a Severus quien acto seguido lo ocultó bajo una máscara de indiferencia. ¿Acababa esa niña de decirle que sentía algo por él? Por unos instantes se dejó llevar y se imaginó cómo sería su vida si le dijese que sí y aceptase a tener algo con ella; no duró mucho pues el nombre Amras Vardamir apareció en su mente. ¡No! No podía hacerle eso a ella, no se lo merecía. Puede que la profecía indicase que para vencer a su enemigo tendría que encontrar a alguien, pero tampoco especificaba que tuviese que estar con esa persona. No permitiría que ella se viese involucrada en esta guerra, jamás le haría eso. Ella era joven y tenía toda una vida por delante con un futuro prometedor. Él, por el contrario, estaba acabado, por mucho que saliese airoso de su enfrentamiento con Amras, su vida había llegado a su fin y no tenía derecho a pedirle a Hermione que se sacrificase por él.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo rápido que esa niña, su alumna, se había metido en su corazón. Sonrió internamente ante la ironía de la situación. Había sucumbido otra vez ante una Gryffindor hija de muggles; aunque esta vez no dejaría que algo malo le pasase. La alejaría de su lado y la pondría a salvo de todo peligro, incluso si eso suponía no volver a verla.

- No tendría una vida muy agradable si se decidiese a estar conmigo... Granger. No soy un hombre amable o cariñoso, mas bien lo contrario. He tenido demasiadas malas experiencias como para serlo. Arruinaría su vida -

Hermione pareció comprender las razones del hombre frente a ella y suavizó la expresión de su rostro. Así que todo esto no era porque no la quisiese, sino porque estaba asustado y porque quería protegerla. ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

- Eso tendré que decidirlo yo, ¿no cree profesor? -

Snape se masajeó las sienes e intentó tranquilizarse. No podía ceder, no podía decirle que sí...

- Granger, ¿ha pensado en los riesgos y las consecuencias que su decisión puede tener? ¿ha pensado en lo que dirán sus amigos, familia...? – esta sería la última vez que lo intentase. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando por algo que no merecía la pena. Estaba agotado de negar lo evidente, de negar su propia felicidad...

- Sí. Por supuesto que lo he hecho y he llegado a la conclusión de que me da igual. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie en toda mi vida. Cuando estoy con usted... es como si flotase, como si nada malo pudiese ocurrir. Siento que por fin encajo en el mundo - Hermione lo miró con ojos brillantes - no quiero perder todo esto y si eso significa tener que renunciar a algunas cosas o enfrentarme a mis amigos... lo haré.

Severus sintió como su corazón daba un vuelvo y en sus ojos centelleó la determinación. Se acabó el huir y atormentarse por su pasado. Era hora de vivir el presente... con ella.

- Muy bien – contestó el profesor con un suspiro - pero debe de entender algo antes...

Hermione asintió y Snape comenzó con su explicación:

- Antes que nada le pido que no espere que me comporte como algo que no soy. Debe entender que para mí no es tan fácil mostrar mis emociones. No después de años vividos en la más profunda indiferencia y soledad. No después de pertenecer al Lord Oscuro y cometer las mayores atrocidades imaginables: asesinatos, torturas... tanto a hombres como a mujeres y niños. No después de obligarme a mí mismo que era mejor no sentir nada, porque así el dolor sería menor, tanto el físico como el mental – Snape se detuvo y miró a Hermione, la cual lo observaba atenta sin perderse detalle, cogió aire y prosiguió con su relato – comprenda el hecho de que me resulte difícil manifestar mis sentimientos. No voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, es imposible. Tampoco sé si alguna vez podré volver a ser tal y como era en mi temprana infancia, han pasado demasiadas cosas y... tengo miedo a sentir, a abrir mi corazón de nuevo y que éste se vuelva a romper.

Hermione sonrió con comprensión y lo miró con ternura para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle suavemente:

- Lo está haciendo, profesor –

Severus no entendió a qué se refería hasta que entre sus labios se colaron dos gotas saladas y sintió sus mejillas húmedas... estaba llorando.

Finalmente, después de años de sufrimiento y agonía, de soledad y oscuridad. Después de años de arrepentimiento y frustración, después de años en silencio; él Severus Snape, espía de Lord Voldemort y ex-mortífago, estaba llorando.

Y se sintió más _vulnerable_ que nunca.

**TBC...**


End file.
